Different Upbringing: Adjusting (Book 3)
by Givihe
Summary: 16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that. MUST READ BOOKS 1 & 2!
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Here's the awaited start of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Prologue

-Fight and Rescue-

-Somewhere in Space-

Oxygen was hard to come by as two figures fought off the army in front of them. The leader of the arm stood safely behind the army with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. One order was known through the army: "kill the resistance". The resistance included the two figures: Arata and Katsu.

Arata, kidnapped at a young age, had been at the mercy of the leader for 16 years; since she was 2 years old. Although she fought and followed orders for this leader, her spirit never broke and she fought against them even at the cost of severe beatings. As time passed, her resistance grew softer, even more so after the birth of her daughter, Natsuki. Arata held a slender frame with long black hair that reaches her waist, which currently was in a ponytail. Her onyx eyes showed fury and passion.

Katsu, unlike Arata, was born into this life and knows nothing else. Pranks were often devised by him and he made it easy to blame someone other than himself. But once this caught up with him, he was sent and met, later protecting, Arata and Natsuki. Katsu held a solid frame with prominent muscles with black hair that was slightly messy and onyx eyes to match Arata's. Katsu's onyx eyes showed anger.

The army, which was now cut in half by Katsu's and Arata's efforts, managed to push the two back even further with a combined blast. Katsu and Arata hit the wall of the ship and both fell to the floor. Katsu struggled to his knees, breathing hard. Arata, on the other hand, stayed in the position she was in.

_**Arata?**_ Katsu's voice echoed in Arata's mind as she breathed hard against the floor.

_**Katsu, how long can we keep this up?**_ Arata replied. _**There are hundreds still standing and who knows if he has more allies coming this way. This is impossible.**_

_** You're giving up, already?**_ Katsu questioned angrily as the army slowly made their way over.

_**Look at the situation through my eyes, Katsu. Think of how I view this situation, there's no possible way that we can survive this.**_ Arata explained as she struggled to her knees while leading with her hands on the ground. _**We don't have any back up, Katsu. No one from my past knows where I am. **_

Katsu contemplated on what she said, sighing mentally in frustration. Before he could think of a reply, a loud and high-pitched scream echoed through the halls. Katsu's and Arata's head snapped up, their eyes widened in shock.

_**NO!**_ Arata yelled mentally, causing Katsu to flinch in pain.

In the hand of the leader was a young girl, around the age of 4, with black hair and onyx eyes and a small tail stiff with fear. The leader held the girl by her spandex suit with an evil grin on his face.

_This is the same scene I see in my dreams before I was kidnapped._ Arata thought in panic.

"Let her go, Frig!" Katsu yelled. "She has no part in this."

"Mamma!" the girl yelled in fear.

Anger rose in Arata's mind. Her power level too raised, her aura flashing around her. The pain in her mind quickly disappeared as she rose from the position she was previously in. "You'll let her go this instant." Arata growled threateningly.

Frig chuckled. "Didn't even have to say anything to hit a nerve." He said. "My father was smart when he exterminated the Saiyans. That older Saiyan was only a foreseen of what would happen. Guess I should have taken care of you three earlier, but you were too much fun."

"Let her GO!" Arata yelled, her aura flashing bigger.

_**Arata, what are you doing?**_ Katsu asked frantic as he too stood up with anger, allowing his aura to flash.

_**Have you not kept in your mind everything that I've told you of my past?**_ Arata replied in a question._** Frig knows how I came to his damn organization and he's using it against me. The way he's holding Natsuki is exactly how I was held in front of my father by Raditz. I'm not letting the past repeat itself.**_

Cutting off the bond, Arata by passed the army and hit Frig with her leg. Frig's grip on Natsuki ceased, causing her to fall to the ground beside her mother. Frig flew back a little as Arata stood in front of Natsuki protectively. Frig quickly got up, not affected by the hit, and simply whipped the blood from his lip.

"Natsuki. Run. Hide." Arata instructed through clenched teeth.

"But Mamma-" Natsuki complained.

Arata saw Frig coming her way at full speed. As quick as she could, Arata grabbed her daughter's spandex suit and threw her down another hall before trying, and failing, to block Frig's punch. "RUN NATSUKI!" Arata yelled as Frig and Arata began exchanging punches.

**. . .**

Katsu growled at the army and pushed his ki away from him, causing the army to hit against the wall or against one another. He saw Frig and Arata engaged in battle and Natsuki frozen in fear at a ki blast directed towards her. Katsu rushed in front of her and blocked the blast before turning towards Natsuki, the girl he saw as a daughter.

"Do as your mother says." Katsu ordered. "At least go hide, so you won't get hurt." Tears trailed down Natsuki's cheeks and nodded. "Go, now!"

**. . .**

Natsuki turned and high tailed it from the scene as fast as her legs would carry her. She could hear the sound effects of the fight and worried about her mother, often looking back to see if her mother was alive or not.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Natsuki asked herself after she had turned the corner. An idea popped into Natsuki's head. _Maybe if I get the note Mamma wrote, we can get into one of the pod things and escape._

Deciding the plan was a good one, she ran towards the room that housed Arata, Katsu, and herself. Being as small as she was and how empty the halls were, she made great time and entered the room. Natsuki looked frantically around the room before finding an old wrinkled paper on the bed. Quickly grabbing it, Natsuki rushed out of the room in a blind run only to knock into something hard as rock, causing her to fall on her bottom with a small cry in surprise.

Nervously looking up, Natsuki saw two men in front of her. One was shorter than the other with spikey hair and an emotionless expression on his face. The other was taller and had a more welcoming, yet curious, expression on his face.

Scared, Natsuki hopped onto her feet and into a defensive stance that Arata had shown her. "W-Who are you?" she stuttered with her small fists in front of her. "I-If you try to h-hurt me, I-I'll hit you back."

The shorter one scoffed while the taller one smiled softly. "It's alright, kiddo. We aren't here to hurt you." The taller one said.

"This is a waste of the little time we have, brat." The shorter one said.

The taller one rolled his eyes slightly. "Calm down Vegeta."

Natsuki dropped her defense at the sound of the name. "Your name is Vegeta?" Natsuki questioned.

The shorter one nodded. "What of it?" he growled.

"That means you know my Mamma." Natsuki said excitedly. "You can help her!"

Vegeta huffed in annoyance while the taller one knelt down to Natsuki's level. "That's exactly what we're here for." He said. "Can you show us where your mother is?"

Natsuki smiled in excitement and nodded, immediately running ahead. The two strangers followed her as she made her way expertly towards the sound of the fight. Being smaller than the other two, she got there a little quicker. Quick enough to see Arata and Katsu bloodied up but still dodging hits and blast from not only Frig but his army as well.

The two strangers stopped behind Natsuki, hard expressions on their faces. Natsuki noted the taller one's frame stiffened when Arata was thrown at the wall and she slid down, barely missing a blast. The taller one stood in front of Natsuki and pushed her back a little.

"Stand back." He said. "We'll take it from here."

Vegeta nodded. "You take the army. I'll deal with Frieza's bastard son." He said.

"Be careful, they're strong." Natsuki informed.

Vegeta huffed, ignoring the girl, while the taller one smiled back at her. "We'll keep that in mind, Natsuki." He said. "Just stand back, alright?" Natsuki nodded, watching the two strangers.

. . .

Arata looked up from her position on the ground the best she could with blood coming down into her vision. Pain shot up her spine each time she tried to move and did her best to ignore it. _How long can we last?_ Arata asked herself for the millionth time that day.

In front of her, Frig kicked Katsu to the side, into the army. Turning back towards Arata, a smirk etched onto his face. Frig didn't even say a word as he made his way towards Arata and picked her up before slamming her against the wall. "So this is how you end? Pathetic." Frig growled in disgust.

_Think of Natsuki! She needs to get away from here at all costs!_ Arata thought to herself as she brought up her knee into Frig's gut, releasing his grip on her. Arata fell to the ground, not able to get back up. Looking up, Arata's eyes widened at the sight of a familiar figure holding Frig by his own neck, just like Arata had been held moments ago. It had been years since she had seen that figure, too many years to count. Doing the best she could, Arata strained her Saiyan hearing to hear the conversation going on.

"Pathetic?" the familiar figure said. "You think that was Pathetic, it wasn't. That girl has fought as hard as she could, just as I had taught her." The figure tightened his grip on Frig's neck. "This-you-are pathetic; cowering once in the opposite side of the fight. Even Frieza wasn't that low."

A smile etched onto Arata's face. _Vegeta._ She thought before blacking out. Arata's body fell the rest of the way down to the ground, as little as it was, with Arata's eyes closed. Her breathing slowed from the frantic pace it was at and held a below normal pace.

. . .

Gohan watched as Frig landed against the opposite wall from Arata and Vegeta came into play. Vegeta grabbed Frig by the neck, just as he had done to Arata, and slammed him against the ship wall. _That's taken care of._ He thought to himself. Turning serious, Gohan powered up as he faced what was left of Frig's army. _Got to say I'm impressed. Dad would be too._

Looking ahead of him, Gohan saw a figure clear the army away from him. _That must be Katsu._ Gohan thought to himself.

"Watch out!" Gohan yelled to Katsu, who looked startled at the voice. Gohan watched as Katsu carefully nodded and jumped away from the army and landing behind him.

Getting into stance, Gohan placed his hands together in a vertical position. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Gohan shouted, the blue ball of energy, not as high as it usually would have been, but strong enough to kill the entire army.

After the blast cleared out, Gohan powered down and turned to Katsu, who looked about ready to collapse. His expression showed relief but also caution. Gohan smiled at him. "You fought well." Gohan complemented.

Katsu nodded. "Who are you anyway?" he asked.

Gohan scratched the back of his head in the similar Son fashion. "Not sure if you'll believe me, but I'm Gohan, Arata's brother." He explained.

Katsu nodded again. "You'll have to prove it to me later." He said just as Frig's body was sent flying between them.

Both Gohan and Katsu watched Frig's body fall to the ground before a ki blast rushed towards him, mangling the body even further. Gohan turned around to see Vegeta standing there with a smirk on his face. Rolling his eyes, Gohan turned his head back towards Katsu.

"That's Vegeta." Gohan informed. Katsu nodded to both of them, keeping silent.

"Where's my Mamma?" Natsuki spoke up while pulling at Gohan's ripped pant leg.

The three men stiffened at Natsuki's question, immediately looking around. "Over there." Vegeta informed. Gohan and Katsu rushed over to Arata's unconscious form while Vegeta walked slowly, holding Natsuki from making b-line for her mother.

. . .

Arata's mind was foggy. Confusing the voices with real or imagination caused Arata to wonder if she was dead or alive. The pain, for sure, was a strong factor that she was alive and that pain was pushing her further in the darkness.

_Don't give up so fast, Arata._ A scarcely familiar voice crept into her mind. _Now isn't your time. _Other voices were joining with the one in her head, confusing her further.

"Arata. Arata." An unfamiliar voice called her out of the darkness. "Arata, you need to open your eyes."

"Brat, we're wasting time." A slightly familiar voice joined in. "We should get her to the ship, she can heal there."

A sigh also joined in; a sigh that she had heard many times. "We need her eyes to open, at least for Natsuki." Katsu's familiar voice chimed in.

"Why?" the slightly familiar voice asked. "To make her happy?"

Katsu growled. "No, you idiot." He said. "Arata is the only thing Natsuki has and if you want her yelling at you, asking if Arata is alright the whole flight back to Earth; then be my guest."

A small groan escaped Arata's throat, going unnoticed by Katsu and the slightly familiar voice. The feel of a hand on her shoulder, caused Arata to groan in pain again. "Arata? Can you open your eyes?" the unfamiliar voice's attempt snapped Katsu and the slightly familiar voice to stop their arguing.

Although she found it painful, Arata forced her eyelids to lift slightly. In front of her were three figures, one of which she identified immediately. The figure to her far left was short with spikey hair on top of his head with blue spandex and white gloves and boots. The figure that stood in front of her, she recognized as Katsu. The last figure, to her far right, confused her. Arata recognized him while at the same time she didn't. The last figure has short spikey hair with a purple gi that showed his chest slightly.

Memories flashed before Arata's eyes; Memories she had seen throughout her lifetime. In an instant, the memories clicked, allowing Arata to guess who the person to the right was. "G-Gohan?" Arata stuttered.

Gohan's eyes rushed with relief and a smile etched onto his face. As gently as he could, Gohan wrapped his arms around his sister. "You're finally safe, Arata." He said before pulling away, but left his hands on her shoulders gently. "I want to apologize for all those years ago."

Arata groaned mentally. "Gohan, stop being an idiot." She groaned out. "We were only 2."

Before Gohan could reply, a small cry was heard. "Mamma!" Natsuki yelled, crashing into her mother's arms, causing Arata to grunt in pain. Natsuki's tears started soaking what little fabric was still on her body.

Arata, as best as she could, placed a hand on her daughter's back. "Natsuki, I love you and I'm here, but now isn't a good time to hug me, alright?" she said with her eyes closed.

Katsu chuckled and picked Natsuki up and placed her in front of Arata. "You know better, Natsuki." He said. "Your mother is in no condition for any sort of movement."

Natsuki nodded and looked down. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Arata wanted to slap him. "Go easy on her, Katsu." She said. "I may not be in the best condition, but she is still young."

A gruff clearing of the throat caught Arata's attention. She turned her head to the spikey haired Saiyan. "You fought well brat." Vegeta said.

Arata smiled the best she could. "So did you Veggie." She said.

There was silence before Gohan stood up as well. "What do you say we get out of this dump and go home?" he offered.

Arata's eyes widened slightly at the word "home", causing her to sigh. "Home. I haven't been home in almost 16 years." She mumbled as Gohan moved picked her up in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Arata, you can barely keep your eyes open. What do you think he's doing?" Katsu said sternly while Arata rolled her eyes in a reply.

Gohan smiled as they started walking with Natsuki by Gohan's side. "Don't worry about returning home." He said. "Just for a warning, Mom will be ecstatic."

A sad smile appeared on Arata's face as she settled into Katsu's arms. "You can converse later." Vegeta said from the head of the small group. "Rest, girl. You'll need it. It'll be about a two week trip back to Earth. You should be roughly close to being fully healed by then."

_**Go ahead and fall asleep. I'll be here when you wake up.**_ Katsu said through their bond.

_**Promise? **_Arata asked, closing her eyes

_**Promise.**_ Katsu stated.

Arata paused in her thoughts. _**I love you, Katsu.**_

_**I love you too, Arata.**_

. . .

The ship had already taken off and Katsu was sitting on the edge of the bed, just as he had promised to Arata, as Gohan treated his injuries. Katsu was already beginning to respect Gohan while Vegeta just irritated him.

"Hey Gohan." Katsu spoke up as Gohan wrapped gauze around his arm.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked, tapping the gauze in place.

Katsu adjusted his arm. "How did you find us?" he asked. "Even if you were to track us, Frig changed location every week."

Gohan smiled. "It's a long story." He said.

Katsu smiled in return. "I believe we have the time." He said.

. . .

Vegeta sighed as he tried to get comfy in the damn chair. Sighing, he placed the call back to Earth before that woman had a chance to yell at him about it. The call was picked up within a few rings of the call.

"Hello?" Came the familiar voice of his mate.

"Woman." Vegeta said in reply.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called in excitement. "Is it really you?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yes, woman, it's me." He said. "Who else would call from a damn spaceship?"

"Well, Mr. Grumpy, aren't we a bit touchy today." Bulma joked.

Vegeta groaned. "Woman." He groaned.

Bulma laughed, which stopped shortly after. "Wait a minute. If you calling me, does that mean you-" she said but was cut off by Vegeta.

"-saved Kakarot's daughter?" Vegeta finished with a smirk on his face. "Yes."

Bulma sighed in relief. "How is she? And Katsu and Natsuki?" she asked.

Vegeta sighed. "The girl is pretty badly hurt, but she showed-is showing-signs of healing already. She should be mostly healed by the time we get back. Just tell that harpy of Kakarot's that she can't overly obsess over her when she steps out. She'll still be injured, but she'll be able to walk." He explained. "She's resting."

Bulma sighed another sigh of relief. "And the other two?"

"The male, Katsu, is injured but is able to walk and converse." Vegeta said. "The brat of Arata's is fine. A few scraps, but that's expected."

"Thank-you, Vegeta." Bulma said. "You have no idea what it means to everyone."

"I didn't do it for those weaklings." Vegeta growled.

"Then who did you do it for?" Bulma asked curiously.

Vegeta sighed. "Woman, I trained her when she was 3 years old." He said. "If I would have though it through, she wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place."

Bulma sighed. "The past is the past, Vegeta." She said. "Don't hold onto it. I'm sure she doesn't hold it against you. Arata only knew you for a year."

Vegeta huffed. "Whatever woman." He said. "See you in two weeks."

"See you in two weeks, Veggie." Bulma said before cutting off.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinion? Anything that really interested you?**

**Do any of you have any ideas on how to make the Buu Saga a bit different from the canon? I mean, I don't want to write the same thing with just an added character, or in this case, characters. So, any suggestions on how to make the Buu Saga different would be helpful! Either put your suggestion in a review or PM me! Thanks in advance!**

**Next Chapter: Arata returns home. Katsu gets an unpleasant surprise. Natsuki meets the rest of her family for the first time. And a new character is introduced.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Hope everyone had a Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Here's the awaited start of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

**Vitani (the Character being introduced in this chapter) is not of my creation. She belongs to kitsunelover300. If you want to know more about her, either PM kitsunelover300 or stay tuned. Vitani will appear more in future chapters.**

_**kitsunelover300: Thanks, I'm glad that I kept Gohan and Vegeta in character. Gohan and Arata will have some bonding time next chapter. As for this chapter, let me know how I wrote Vitani. Did I do okay?**_

_**Heseltine: Yeah, when I first posted, I meant for it to read Prologue not Chapter One. Other than that, I'm glad you enjoyed my other books as well as the beginning of this one. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!**_

_**James1996: I don't plan on abandoning this story. I love it too much! Lol, glad you liked it.**_

_**silverhawk88: Glad you enjoyed it. I look forward to your ideas for me to make the Buu Saga different. Thanks!**_

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter One

-Return-

-Arata's POV-

_Darkness surrounded her. No matter which way she turned, Arata couldn't seem to see a single thing. A familiar crackling laugh alerted Arata she wasn't alone. However, whenever she tried to turn to face the owner of the laugh, she seemed to be turning the wrong way._

_ "Mamma!"_

_ "Natsuki!" Arata yelled. "You monster. The fight is between you and me."_

_ The crackling laugher returned as Arata could see a figure forming. "Now, don't your take the fun out of everything?" Frig laughed. In his grip was Natsuki, dangling by her armor. "You'll listen to me now, won't you?" The scene materialized. Arata pinpointed Katsu, surrounded by many of Frig's soldiers. Yankule's dead body wasn't too far from her position. Frig caught her gaze again. "Don't want this little one to end up like him. Do we?"_

_ Fury filled every inch of Arata's body. "Don't even think about it." She growled_

_ Suddenly, there were grips on her upper arms. Arata looked to both her sides to see two of Frig's soldiers holding her arms. She found it weird that they were holding her so hard that she couldn't move a muscle. Frig's crackling laughter filled the space again while they watched Katsu succumb to the multitude of enemies he was fighting, unable to keep going. Arata screamed in horror. _

_ "Maybe losing everyone you love will put you back in your place!" Frig yelled. He charged a blast in front of Natsuki's dangling form._

_ "NO." Arata yelled in horror._

_**"Arata!"**_

_ Frig's smirk seemed to grow in length. "LET HER GO!" Arata yelled again as the blast in Frig's hand disconnected._

_**"Arata, wake up!"**_

When Arata's eyes opened, Katsu was leaned over her with her fist in his hand with a worried look on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed. The dream had been so vivid.

"There you go." Katsu said calmly. "Whatever it was, it wasn't real."

Arata pushed his grip off her and sat up, her legs curling closer to her. "What…happened?" she murmured confused. Arata looked around. The room in no way resembled any sort of room in Frig's ship. Then it clicked. Her eyes widened. "Where are we? Katsu, where's-"

Katsu placed his hand on her shoulders. "Look at me." He said sternly and waited for their eyes to connect.

Arata's eyes changed from worried and rapidly moving to focus on Katsu, a hard look forming. "Tell me where we are, Katsu." She demanded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Katsu asked instead.

Before Arata could answer, a loud explosion sounded from the ship. The ship, in turn, jolted from the explosion. Arata fell against Katsu and both fell to the floor with a loud thud. "The hell was that?" Katsu demanded, distracted.

Arata too was distracted; distracted from her nightmare and distracted from the question Katsu had asked her. She stood up, wobbling slightly from not walking for an extended period of time. "Well, I'm not going to sit around." She muttered.

Katsu's eyes widened at what he was hearing and seeing. "Arata, no." He said while standing up, much quicker than Arata had. "You just woke up from major injuries in multiple places. The last thing you need to do is head towards the site of an explosion."

"If there truly was any danger, wouldn't we know?" Arata questioned before pushing the door open and walking out.

Katsu watched her retreating figure and practically growled. "Here I move to keep her safe and she ignores me." He huffed while slowly following the route Arata had taken.

Arata silently walked down the hallways, listening for any signs of potential danger. As she passed other hallways, Arata carefully looked down each direction to look for any signs of life. Tension built in her muscles as she came to a door that had been blasted through. Her body instinctively froze at the sound of voices.

"Was that really necessary?" The voice was familiar; from where, Arata couldn't tell.

There a huff. "No harm done boy." Arata's eyes widened from the speaker's voice.

Vegeta. Arata recognized immediately recognized. "Wait a minute." She whispered as the past events returned to her mind.

"Did you forget that my sister is still onboard this ship?" Gohan demanded.

"Arrogant pain in the ass." Katsu grumbled as he appeared behind him. "I thought with the way you talked about him, he'd behave better than this."

Arata rolled her eyes at Katsu. "He's the Prince. I never said he was kind, just respectable." She informed. "After all, he's the only one we can really commiserate with."

"Your point?" Vegeta responded to Gohan's question. Gohan sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere with the stubborn Prince. "Besides, the girl can take a hit. She's standing right over there anyway."

Katsu huffed. "And yet, if the roles were reversed, you'd be complaining like the spoiled pain you are." He said while walking into the room with his hands in the pockets of the jeans he was wearing.

Arata blinked with a blank look on her face as she stayed close to Katsu's side. Vegeta sneered at Katsu, who stood without a care of Vegeta's anger. "Watch your mouth, boy. I'm still your Prince." Vegeta warned.

"Is that so?" Katsu asked with a teasing glint in his eye. "You're the all mighty Prince of a dying race."

"You should be grateful that I saved your life." Vegeta growled in return.

A touch on Arata's shoulder made her tense as her elbow shot out, hitting the person behind her in the gut. An "oof" could be heard as Arata turned around. Gohan was bent over with his arms wrapped around his gut. "Didn't see that coming." Gohan grunted.

Katsu rolled his eyes. "You didn't exactly announce your presence." He informed.

Arata stepped closer to her brother. "You alright?" she asked. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard. It's more of a reflex."

Gohan stood up to his whole height. He lifted his head and looked at Arata with a smile on his face. "Ehh, it's alright. No harm, no foul. Katsu was right. I should have been a little more cautious." He said simply.

Arata looked around the room. "Where's Natsuki?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Although she was surrounded by those she knew, she was still unsure of her surroundings. "And where are we?"

"Natsuki's sleeping. Don't worry, she's safe." Gohan answered. "As for where we are, we'll be landing on Earth soon enough."

"Can you show me?" Arata said.

Gohan's eyes furrowed. "I'd have to pull up the monitor to show our exact location." He started by was interrupted by Arata.

"Not the ship." Arata said. "Natsuki."

"Oh." Gohan said. He looked over to his left, where Katsu and Vegeta resumed their argument. "I'll show you."

As Gohan made a move to leave the room, Arata placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Just tell me where she is. I can find it." She said.

Gohan seemed to deflate a bit; he wanted to spend some time with his newly rescued twin sister. _Give her some space, Gohan. She may not be ready to be social when you and Vegeta rescue her. After all, it took Vegeta a while to open up._ Gohan remembered what Bulma said before he had left with Vegeta.

"Go down the hall, turn right at the first intersection you come to, and the door will be the first on the left." Gohan instructed.

Arata nodded. She walked to the doorway, but stopped before leaving. "Thanks, Gohan." She said with her head turned to look over her shoulder.

"No problem." Gohan smiled. "She's a real sweet kid."

"Yeah." Arata said slowly as her gaze landed on Katsu and Vegeta. "You may want to break them up. Katsu tends to let his anger control him. He's very…hot headed, you could say."

Gohan's eye brows furrowed. "This isn't the first time they've done this. Usually, I just leave them in whatever room the happen to be." He explained. "Unfortunately, this time the room happens to be the control room."

Arata turned her whole body around. "Hit him in his side." She offered. "It'll irritate him, but he'll be side tracked."

Before Gohan could thank Arata for the advice, she was already gone. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the arguing Saiyans and did as Arata had instructed. Katsu snapped out of his annoyance towards Vegeta and turned towards Gohan, who had his hands up in the air. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Look, normally, I'd leave the two of you to go at it." Gohan started. "But seeing as we're in the control room, I don't want your guys' argument to turn into a brawl and cause us to crash land. I only did what Arata suggested."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and moved to the control panel while Katsu huffed. "Where'd Arata go?" Katsu asked while glaring daggers at Vegeta's back.

"To see Natsuki." Gohan offered. He noticed Katsu's glaring at Vegeta and laughed nervously. "Maybe you could join her. Show her where a change of clothes are." Katsu had finally turned to look at Gohan. "I know my mom would flip if she saw what Arata was wearing now."

"Alright." Katsu said. "Anything to get away from His Royal Pain in the Ass."

Arata had followed the directions Gohan had given her. She'd seen the way Gohan had deflated when she denied his help. Only time could help her.

Now, Arata was sitting on the bed that Natsuki was curled up in. The spandex and armor that she had been wearing on Frig's ship was replaced with a yellow dress. Her black hair was sprawled against the pillow with her body curled into a ball. The shoes that were meant to be with the dress was on the floor.

Katsu walked into the room while Arata was gently running Natsuki's hair through her fingers. When the door closed, Katsu leaned his back against it while watching Arata's slow movements. "She was worried when you wouldn't wake up." He attempted to make conversation.

Arata shook her head slightly. "She's used to me waking up a couple hours after a beating of some sort in the regeneration tank." She muttered. "Of course she'd be worried."

"It's not that simple." Katsu argued. "Your brother had what he called 'Senzu Beans' that can restore energy and heal physical injuries. But you weren't responsive."

"I'm awake now. That's all that matters." Arata said.

Katsu furrowed his eye brows. "You're tense. Relax a bit." He offered.

"It's not that easy." Arata muttered.

"You're just-" Katsu was cut off.

Arata stood up, turning to face Katsu. "Just what, Katsu?" she demanded angrily. "What do you want me to do? Forget all the horrors I've been through. Push my thoughts of what everyone will think of me, knowing what I've done?" Arata stood directly in front of Katsu. "I'm not you, Katsu."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Katsu asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What I mean, is-you know what, forget it." Arata sighed.

"No. Say it."

"Say what?"

Before either could speak, Arata felt a tug on her arm. "Mamma? Natsuki's sleep filled voice said softly. "I-Is that really you?"

Arata kept her glare on Katsu for a split second before turning to Natsuki. As Arata turned, she could see Natsuki sitting up with her legs crossed and rubbing her eyes with her fist. "Yeah, sweetheart." She cooed while brushing Natsuki's hair back from her face. "I'm here."

Natsuki pulled her fists from her eyes and a smile appeared. In an instant, Natsuki was tucked up into her mother's chest. "I've missed you, Mamma. I'm happy you're okay."

Arata gently rubbed her daughter's back. "Me too, Natsuki." She murmured. "Me too."

The ship seemed to jostle a bit. "We're probably landing." Katsu answered the unasked question.

Natsuki perked up. "Really?"

A quick knock on the door turned the trio's attention to the door as Gohan entered. "We're landing." He announced.

"We figured that out." Katsu said dryly.

Arata stood up, putting Natsuki on the ground. "Why do you go with your Uncle Gohan, Natsuki?" She instructed. "He can tell you anything you want to know."

Natsuki smiled widely and ran towards Gohan, grabbed his hand, and began pulling him down the hall. Arata walked towards the doorway, stopping beside Katsu. "Look, I don't want to argue with you." Arata said directly to Katsu without looking at him. She faced him to find that he was already looking at her. "You can adjust to situations a lot faster than I can, Katsu. You've gone through life without having any personal connections. I, on the other hand, have. I'm about to be reunite with my family. My family, who taught me to do the opposite of what I've been forced to do."

"You're wrong." Katsu murmured. "On two accounts."

"Huh?" Arata's eye brows raised in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Katsu tilted her head up with two figures. "You and that daughter of yours are all I care about." A blush stained Arata's cheeks. "As for the past years of torcher for you, your brother didn't seem to care. Hell, he rescued us. I'm sure he knows what's going on in order to save our asses."

Arata's blush faded as her face turned serious. "How? That's what I'm wondering." She said.

"Figure it out later." Katsu nudged her. "You should change." It was just then when Arata noticed how torn up her spandex was. "There are only men on this ship and Natsuki's only a girl. We didn't think you'd appreciate one us changing you. Your brother mentioned how your mother would flip at your appearance."

"My appearance is nothing compared to the hell we've been through." Arata muttered under her breath.

Katsu rolled his eyes. "Just get dressed." He said. A cocky smirk came onto his face. "Unless you want some help?"

_ Slap!_

"Get out." Arata said.

Katsu rubbed his cheek while exiting the room. "I give a kind and generous offer and what happens? I get slapped." He muttered to himself. "I'll wait outside for you."

-Natsuki's POV-

Gohan had shifted Natsuki from walking beside him to sitting on his shoulders as they exited the ship and walked down the halls of Capsule Corporation. He told her of the family and friends they shared. "So my Grandma ChiChi, she's a good cook?" Natsuki asked to confirm.

"Oh yeah." Gohan smiled at his niece. "Just wait until you taste your Grandma's sweets. You'll be begging for more, just like your Uncle Goten."

Natsuki tilted her head. "Sweets? What are those?" she questioned. "And who's Goten?"

"You don't know what sweets are?" Gohan looked at her.

"The food on Frig's ship…" Natsuki started as her face turned into one with disgust. "…it was disgusting."

Gohan laughed. "I don't doubt it." He said. "Once you taste your Grandma's food, you won't turn back." Natsuki smiled widely. "As for Goten, he's my little brother, which would make him your Uncle. Of course, he's closer to your age."

Natsuki pushed herself up over Gohan's head to look at his eyes upside down. "My age? Really?" she demanded. "I-I'll have a friend!"

Another laugh came from Gohan. "Vegeta has two kids that are close to your age as well. You may get along with them." He informed

Before Natsuki could reply, arguing could be heard up ahead. As Gohan and Natsuki turned the corner, there were three kids in the living room. Two of them were arguing while the other was on the couch. The boy on the couch had black, gravity defying hair, and onyx eyes. He had an aloofness to him as he watched the duo in front of him argue. The boy on the couch wore an orange suit with dark blue underneath and black boots.

The duo that were arguing were a boy and a girl. The boy had purple hair that went hung over his forehead and had blue eyes. He had tanned skin and was wearing a light green t-shirt that said 'Capsule Corp' on it with purple shorts and blue tennis shoes. The girl had black hair that was spikey on top and was smooth as it extended to her elbows. She shared the same blue eyes as the boy in front of her. Her skin was a lighter shade, compared to her brother. One could easily see the resemblance between the arguing duo. The girl work a long sleeved purple shirt with a black skirt, white socks, and brown buckled shoes.

"You cheated!" The boy yelled.

"Did not!" The girl argued in her defense. "I'm just better than you, as always."

"Yeah right." The boy scoffed. "Just admit you cheated. Not even I could beat that level."

"I didn't cheat!" The girl yelled again. "Just because you couldn't beat it doesn't mean that I couldn't."

"Than how did you manage to beat the level? I tried for months!" The boy demanded.

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's called studying. You should try it sometime!" she teased.

Gohan put Natsuki down on the ground as the boy glared at the girl. "Hey, now. It's not fair to accuse her of cheating, Trunks." Gohan scolded gently.

"Gohan!" the black haired boy on the couch cried as he launched himself into Gohan's arms.

Gohan laughed as he hugged his little brother. "Hey Goten." He greeted. "How's it going?"

"Ha." The girl smirked at Trunks. "Gohan's on my side."

Gohan was chatting with Goten while Natsuki focused on the duo in front of her. Trunks rolled his eyes. Natsuki stepped out from behind Gohan's leg and moved closer. "Doesn't mean anything." He grumbled. "Don't let Gohan defending you increase your crush for him."

The girl's eyes widened. "I do not have a crush on him!" she yelled with a blush on her cheeks while pushing Trunks away from her. Her head wiped around. "And who are you?"

Natsuki's eyes widened in fear and she retreated to hiding behind Gohan's leg. That caught Gohan's attention. Gohan put Goten down and patted Natsuki's head. "Vitani, relax a bit, alright." He said. "This is Natsuki, my niece."

"Your niece?" Trunks asked.

"What's that?" Goten asked.

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet, Goten." She muttered. "Wouldn't you need an older sibling for that? I thought you were the oldest."

Gohan sighed. "I don't have an older sibling, but I have a twin though. A twin sister." He explained.

"You mean the one Mom always talks about? My older sister!" Goten asked excitedly.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah."

Vitani walked forward. "So, you mean your so-called sister is the same age as you? That doesn't make sense." She said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Anyway," Gohan diverted the conversation off of his sister. "Natsuki, I'd like you to meet Goten, Trunks, and Vitani. Trunks and Vitani are Vegeta's kids, remember him?"

Natsuki nodded slowly. "It's nice to meet you." She greeted shyly.

"Oh, cut the act." Vitani said while waving her hand. "I bet the midget doesn't even know how to fight."

Natsuki's fearful eyes turned to that of a challenge. With more Saiyan blood in her than human, the idea of challenge had her blood boiling. "I can fight!" she argued as she came out from behind Gohan's leg and stood in front of Vitani. "Mamma taught me."

"Is that so?" Vitani smirked. "I bet you can't beat me."

"Isn't the first lesson of being a fighter that you do not underestimate your opponent?" Arata's voice startled those in the room. Katsu stood beside her.

Natsuki turned around and smiled. "Mamma!" she said happily before running to her mother. "She says I can't fight."

"No one likes a tattle tale." Vitani muttered.

Goten looked between the two. "Be a little nicer, Vit." He said. "My mom says she's had a rough time."

Trunks rolled his eyes at his sister. "You turn everything into a fight, Vitani." He said. "Natsuki is younger than you."

Before Vitani could say anything, Katsu stepped forward. "Do not underestimate my daughter." Katsu warned. "She may be young, but she's strong for her age and has been through a lot more than your polished life."

Vitani looked at Katsu and glared at him. "Watch it! You're talking to the Princess of all Saiyans. You listen to me!"

Katsu let out an outright laugh. "I don't listen to that annoying father of yours. Why would I listen to a six year old?" he asked. Vitani continued to glare at him before jumping up and punching him in the stomach. Katsu couched. "You little brat!"

"Now what in the world in going on here?"

"Uh oh." Trunks said, immediately nervous. "Mom is not going to like this."

"Trunks, Vitani; what were you two arguing about this time-Oh, Gohan, you're back." A woman with short blue hair and eyes. She wore a green, sleeveless dress. Her attention turned towards Arata. "And you must be Arata, whom I've heard so much about."

Arata's eyes furrowed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, all your father would ever talk about after you went missing is rescuing you." She explained. "By the way, I'm Bulma. I grew up with your father."

Arata nodded. "Right." She said.

"Well, Bulma." Gohan said. "I think we should go. Mom will be anxious to have us home."

Bulma nodded. "Of course. We'll talk later." She said. Gohan and the others left for the front door. "Where did Vegeta go, by chance?"

"Coming Katsu?" Arata asked.

Katsu huffed. "And stay here with the all mighty Prince and little miss, over here. No thank you." He passed Arata.

"Oh, no you don't young lady. They are our guests." Bulma said while grabbing her daughter around the waist before Vitani could land a hit on Katsu, who smirked at her foiled attempt.

"He disrespected me and my father. He deserved a good beating." Vitani announced.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You definitely have your father's pride, that's for sure." She said. "I heard a couple words come out of your mother that were not nice in return."

As Gohan and the others left, Katsu could see the glare he was getting from Vitani, who was being scolded by Bulma. "I have a feeling the Prince's annoyances run in the family." Katsu grumbled.

Arata chuckled. "Scared of a little girl? You surprise me every day, Katsu." She said. Arata took to the air with Gohan, in destination to her old home.

_After 16 years of being through hell, she was finally going to see her home again._

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**What do you think of seeing both Arata and Natsuki's POVs? Opinions on Vitani's character? How do you think the reunion between ChiChi and Arata will be?**

**Next Chapter: Arata reunites with her mother and discovers some news. Gohan and Arata bonding time. ChiChi has a proposal.**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Here's the awaited start of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

_**C4tloverr: Thanks!**_

_**kitsunelover300: Yeah, Nat is a bit shyer, but her personality will be coming out a lot more. Glad I did well on Vitani. As for what Vitani and Trunks were arguing over was about a video game, hehe what kids argue over, huh?**_

_**Heseltine: Vitani is 2 years older than Natsuki, so she's 6 years old; 2 years younger than Trunks. It's not only that she looks up to Gohan, but she likes him (Trunks teased her about it in the previous chapter).**_

_**asredwer: It's so glad to see your review again! I was beginning to get worried. Hehe, any thanks for your input. You're right, it's hard to change the Buu Saga much. I was just trying to see if anyone had any ideas…I didn't expect any.**_

_**James1996: Thank-you so much for your review. You inspired this chapter. It makes a lot more sense for what you said to happen. **_

_**guest: hope you enjoy it.**_

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter Two

-Reunion Gone Wrong-

-Arata's POV-

Mount Pazu was just as Arata remembered. The house built by her father surrounded by the quiet woods. As Arata looked over at Gohan, he seemed excited and nervous at the same time. Katsu seemed to still be annoyed from Vegeta's daughter, Vitani, seeing as Arata could hear the occasional snide comment from her in which Arata found amusement from. Natsuki and standing next to Goten, who was talking a mile a minute.

"Gohan takes me into the woods all the time." Goten was saying. "After he's done his studying and training." Natsuki's eyes were wide at the lush scenery, shocked that this would be where she was going to live. "Ooh! Just wait until you taste my mom's cooking. It's delicious."

Gohan laughed at his little brother before patting his head. "Give her time to breath, Goten." He said. "Natsuki isn't going anywhere. The two of you will have plenty of time together."

"Alright." Goten seemed to deflate a bit before perking up again. "I'm so glad I have another friend besides Trunks and Vitani."

Natsuki looked at Goten at the sound of the siblings' names. "They don't seem to like me." She murmured.

Gohan smiled. "You only just met them, Nat." he said. "Give it time."

"Yeah!" Goten chimed in. "Trunks is great, he has a lot of toys. And Vitani, well, she'll warm up to you eventually. She did with me."

Before Natsuki could say anything more, Goten ran into the house at the smell of food. Natsuki looked up at Katsu. "Vitani warmed up to Goten? She doesn't seem to like anybody." She murmured.

"Natsuki, you just need to show her that she should respect you." Katsu said while crossing his arms over his chest. "After all, you have been through a lot more than her and she's a spoiled little brat."

Arata raised her eyebrow at Katsu's expression. He had that same look on his face as when he'd have a plan forming in his mind. "Don't even think about it." She said simply.

"What?" Katsu asked.

"I know what you're thinking, Katsu. I'm not idiot." Arata informed. "You are not using my daughter as an attempt to get back Vegeta's daughter by putting her into some place that you think she deserves."

Katsu huffed and rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do, then? I can't hit a girl. It wouldn't be fair. At least if Natsuki were to do it, then it would be explainable." He grumbled.

Arata rolled his eyes. "Such a child at times." She said under her breath before looking at her daughter. "Vitani is only acting like she did because she believes you're weaker than her. Making a fight with her will only make things worse. You need to train more before you're on par with her. Alright?"

Natsuki nodded. "Alright." She said before looking over at Gohan. "Can we eat, yet? I'm hungry."

Gohan nodded, smiling. "Of course." He said. "Mom should be almost-if not finished-with dinner by now."

Arata followed behind Gohan with Natsuki on her right and Katsu trailing behind. Arata had been under the dictatorship of Frig for years, and that never scared her. Reuniting with her mother, however, had fear pumping through her veins, though she wasn't showing it. Her memories of her mother were few. The main things she remembered was her temper, the smell of her cooking, and vague memories of how her mother belittled her father because of his interest in fighting. Arata remembered how she thought that was weird, seeing as her mother had been a fighter at one point before she was born. That was why she always followed her father when he went out to train.

Gohan stopped short, almost causing Arata to crash into him. "Katsu, take Natsuki in with you. I forgot to mention something to Arata." He asked.

"You can't just say it now?" Katsu asked.

"I would-" Gohan said. "-but, it's sort of personally."

"Go on, Katsu." Arata nodded. "It's alright." Gohan and Arata waited until Katsu and Natsuki were out of ear shot before looking at each other again. "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

Gohan suddenly got nervous. He wasn't sure how his sister was going to take what he was about to say. "It's about Dad." He started slowly.

Arata's eyes widened a little in realization. "Oh, right." She said. "I was wondering where he was. Bulma said how he talked about me a lot. It's peculiar that he wasn't there to rescue me."

"Yeah, well, uh…" Gohan gulped nervously. "This is the reason I wanted to tell you without Katsu and Natsuki around. I'm sure they've had their fair share of death."

"Death?" Arata questioned. "What does death have to do with Dad?"

Gohan's eye brows furrowed. "Can't you not feel his energy?" he asked.

"Feel energy? Gohan what in the world are you talking about?" Arata demanded, getting annoyed. Her brother was dancing around the questions. "Besides, even if I could do what you're talking about, I don't remember Dad all that much. I was 2 when I was taken, remember?"

"Right." Gohan mentally scolded himself for forgetting. There were a lot of things that Arata had to learn when it came to fighting. Although her power was higher than he thought it was going to be, her power still paled in comparison to his own at full power.

Arata sighed. She didn't want to argue with her brother after only hours of being near each other after years apart. "Tell me up front, Gohan." She said softly. "I'm sure I can take it."

"Dad is, well, he died." Gohan blurted out, looking to the ground. "It happened 7 years ago."

When Gohan lifted his head, he saw that his sister's frame was a mix of many emotions: anger, hurt, and confusion were some. "How-What happened 7 years ago, Gohan?" she demanded.

Before Gohan could answer, both heard a loud voice come from inside the house. Arata's eyebrows furrowed. Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Arata, there is a lot you need to know. As there is for me, as well." He said. "Maybe after you reunite with Mom, then we can sit down and talk? I'll tell you anything you want to know, alright? You're my sister and I don't want to hide anything from you."

Arata nodded. "Fine." However, Arata wanted answers now. Her father, the man who defeated Frieza, was dead. How? What enemy could be more powerful than her father to kill him? "We should get in there. That's Katsu's voice. He can be a hot head at times."

Gohan and Arata ran into the house to find Goten and Natsuki with wide eyes and Katsu with an angry look on his face. An older woman with black hair wearing a long yellow dress was standing in front of the stove with her hands on her hips.

"You dare tell me how to raise my children?" ChiChi demanded.

"Mom?" Gohan asked confused. "What's going on?"

ChiChi looked up. Her anger diminished at the sight of her son. He'd been gone for 4 weeks to rescue his sister from the fate of death that had played out in Mirai Natsuki's time. ChiChi's eyes shifted to Arata, who was standing behind Gohan.

Her anger momentarily forgotten. "Arata? Baby, is that you?" ChiChi teared up. Arata had grown up beautifully.

Arata face stayed blank, unsure how to greet her mother. "It's me." She murmured awkwardly. Arata barely got too finished before she was enveloped in a hug from her mother.

"Oh I can't believe you're really here." ChiChi cried. "You've grown so beautifully."

Arata politely got out of her mother's hug by moving her shoulders. Gohan noticed that Katsu's anger was still etched onto his face. "What were you and Katsu talking about before we came in here, Mom?" Gohan asked. "You were pretty loud."

ChiChi was reminded of her anger. "All I was talking about was all the things that Arata can do now that she doesn't have to fight anymore." She defended herself. "And he waltzes in here,-"

"Wait." Arata stopped her mother. "What kind of "things" were you talking about?"

ChiChi's attention returned to her daughter. "Well, I always hoped when you and your brother were born that the two of you would have the education that your father and I never had." She explained. "You can catch up on your education. Of course, you are very behind. It could take long years of extraneous work to just catch up." ChiChi started. "However, you wouldn't have distractions involving fighting for your life or Natsuki-I'll take over that for you, you're much to young to be a mother." ChiChi's eyes glared at Katsu. "You would also be a distraction."

Katsu's anger grew again, but before he could erupt with anger, Arata beat him to the punch. "Hold on just one minute!" Arata raised her voice. ChiChi was knocked out of her train of thought as she caught the increasing anger that was developing inside Arata.

"Goten, why don't you take Natsuki outside and play a bit, okay?" Gohan offered nervously.

Goten nodded, confusion and slight fear in his eyes. "A-Alright." He said. "Come on, Nat. I want to show you something."

Silence drifted through the kitchen except for the quick footsteps of Goten and Natsuki as they left the house. Arata was fuming, although trying to contain it the best she could.

"Arata, you don't understand. I'm just trying to help." ChiChi said as she walked closer to Arata.

"No you're not. You're trying to control how I live my life." Arata stated angrily. Her hands were balled into fists. "I have spent the last 16 years of my damn life under various dictators that controlled my every move and thought. Most of my life has been hell and there was nothing I could do because I knew that if I stepped out of line, it'd be either my life or Natsuki's life on the line. I had to abide by their rules to ensure the safety of everyone around me." A bitter, angry laugh left Arata. "And you know what? The one time-ONE TIME-that I try and do something right, I find out that the father of my daughter was killed protecting her. And then I'm forced to continue to do the right thing to save my daughter's life from the life I had lived." Arata's power grew around her, years of anger and hatred coming to the surface. "I nearly died on the damn ship that I've called 'home' for over 10 years. It took the entire two week trip back here for me to fully recover because I wasn't responding to anyone. And the first thing you want to do is control my life? You want to do the same thing I fought to get away from!"

"Arata, I-" ChiChi had tears in her eyes

Gohan placed a hand on Arata's shoulder. "Arata, ease up a bit." He murmured. "Mom doesn't know."

Arata glared at her brother. "Back off." She growled.

Katsu stepped closer to her, gently pushing Gohan away in case Arata needed to be taken down. He could take her being angry with him.

"And not only are you trying to control my life," Arata continued. "You make it sound like I'm an imbecile. Training and fighting wasn't the only thing I did. Sure, Gohan probably has a higher intelligence than myself, but I can at least do the basics. Frig's ship needed those type of intelligences when going on missions or dealing with and fixing the technology on that ship."

"I'm sorry." ChiChi cried, tears had trailed down her cheeks.

Arata felt like punching something. She ran her hands over her face multiple times. "Look," she sighed, trying to calm herself down. "Have you ever thought that, after everything I've been though, that worrying about an education would be the last thing on my mind?"

"Arata, I'm just trying to think of what's best for you." ChiChi reasoned. "Just as I was trying to tell you with Natsuki. I could take over her care-"

"Only I can say what is best for me. You don't know half of the mental and physical pain I've been though. I can't describe it." Arata argued. "Natsuki-that's another thing. She's my daughter and I'll raise her how I see fit. Did you know that she witnessed her father's death? The last thing I'm going to do is leave her on her own." A sigh left Arata as she shook her head in frustration. "You envision the me that was here as a toddler, mother. I'm not that little girl anymore and I never will me. Don't you get it?" ChiChi looked like she wanted to say something, but Arata cut her off before she could. "I'm sorry that I'm not the daughter that you want. I can't help that." Arata walked towards the door, but stopped before she exited. "When I woke up, Gohan welcomed me with open arms, somehow knowing of my past, and leaving me to do my own thing. Personally, I was hoping you'd do the same."

Arata shook away tears that threatened to escape. Not only had she recently learned of her father's death that Gohan had yet to explain to her, but now her mother had made the situation worse. Granted, it wasn't her mother's fault. It was simply raw emotions growing in Arata's mind that caused her to snap. Going back to her memories as a young girl, before she was taken by Raditz, she wasn't close to her mother at all. That was mainly because she spent so much of her time following her father around. Gohan was always the one to stick around their mother. But, even then, Arata never wanted to see her mother hurt. And after that argument that transpired not a minute before, Arata was left feeling horrible for the way she had yelled at her mother. Gohan had even warned her that their mother didn't know much, or any at all, about the hell she'd been though and she simply ignored it.

The woods surrounding the Son Household were the perfect getaway for Arata to escape to. Arata arrived at a large lake after flying a short distance, not having much energy. Although she had woken up-not hours before-from her injuries, it didn't mean she was completely healed and her energy completely restored.

-Back at the Son Household-

"What have I done?" ChiChi sat on one of the dining chairs, crying.

Gohan sighed and rubbed his mother's back. "Arata's trying to adjust, mom." He soothed.

"She's not mad at you, ChiChi." Katsu announced. Both ChiChi and Gohan looked up. "The way you talked about Arata's future caused her to remember life on Frig's ship. I'm guessing that you don't know half of what happened to her, if that." Katsu walked closer to ChiChi, who was looking intently at him. "When she woke up, she didn't even remember Gohan and Vegeta saving our asses. Arata woke from a nightmare, I don't know what. That's why she was cold with you Gohan. Arata is still in the mind frame of life on Frig's ship and it'll take some time for her to mentally realize that she's safe and surrounded by friends again. She just needs time to adjust. Adjusting is easy for me, because I'm done it so many times. It's also easy for Natsuki because she's young."

ChiChi sighed. "I guess you both are right-you and Arata. Arata's not that little girl I had before she was taken and, subconsciously I guess, I wanted to pick up where we left off and in the process I forgot that she hasn't had the easiest of lives." She murmured. "I hope she forgives me."

Katsu chuckled. "Knowing her, she's already feeling like crap about what just happened." He informed. "I'll go check on her."

"No, I will." Gohan announced. "We need to talk anyway. Hopefully by the end of it, she'll have calmed down. Why don't you get Goten and Natsuki? It's getting dark out."

-Arata-

Another rock skimmed the surface of the lake. Arata was resting her elbows resting on her knees. She rolled her neck around before grabbing another rock and skimming it the same way she had before. Arata's attention shifted when she heard someone land behind her. She turned her head slightly to see Gohan standing behind her.

"I remember coming her with Grandpa after Dad died." Gohan started slowly when Arata didn't say anything. He moved to sit beside her, sitting similarly to Arata. "Caught a huge fish, just like Dad always did."

Arata stared ahead. "I wouldn't know." She stated the obvious. Arata picked up another rock, skimming it along the water's edge again. "Is Mom alright?"

Gohan looked at his sister. What Katsu had told him was right. She had the look of guilt on her face from her question. "Katsu explained that it wasn't really Mom that you were mad at." He said. "Mom realizes that she stepped over her boundaries a bit."

"It reminded me of Frig." Arata confessed, looking over to her brother. "The way Mom started planning out my life." Arata looked at the ground then and wrapped her arms around her legs. "When I woke from killing Serape, a sense of pride rushed through me before I realized that consequences came with what I did. I thought about how impressed Dad would be at how strong I had become. But that's when I was bumped back to reality."

"When you discovered that you were pregnant with Natsuki?" Gohan confirmed.

Arata nodded. "Yeah. Daisuke and Merle were so worried because I was so petite. Merle explained full out to me that the pregnancy was dangerous for me because they didn't have all the equipment that she would need of I took a turn for the worse. But, I didn't have it in me to kill someone so innocent." She shook her head. "Daisuke felt guilty as hell, didn't come near me unless he had to. That was the one time I remember desperately needing our mother there. Granted, she would have been happy, but she would have been there and supported me, helped me." Arata paused. "She was right, you know."

"Who was right?" Gohan asked.

"Merle. She was right about Natsuki's birth being a hard one." Arata explained. "To be honest, I don't remember most of it. Pain, of course. It was intense and blinding for me. The worst I had experienced my whole life." Looking at her brother's face, Arata detected sympathy. "I don't even remember hearing her first cry. The next thing I remember is waking up and being told that I had been passed out for two days straight. I nearly died, according to Merle. Daisuke was the one that thought of her name, not me."

Natsuki's birth was one of the many details that Mirai Natsuki hadn't told him because she didn't know it. For Gohan, listening to the most physical and mental painful moment in his sister's life was disturbing. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "Not that I mind. You're opening up to me, and that's all I care about."

Arata sighed. "I don't know." She confessed. "Daisuke wasn't much of a talker. He was my mentor, my protector. Merle, I never wanted to trouble with my pain. And Katsu, I deeply care for him don't get me wrong, but there are some things even I don't know about him." Arata smiled at Gohan. "You just have an air about you that I feel comfortable around. I guess it must be the bond we share."

"Bond?" Gohan questioned.

Arata looked at him. "You don't know what I'm talking about, go figure." She muttered. "Tell me, was there ever a time that you felt an emotion that wasn't your own? Anger, fear, hurt; those sort of things?"

Gohan thought. "Now that I think about it, yeah. When we were fourteen. It must have been when Natsuki was born." He said.

"Vegeta told me that Saiyan twins have a natural bond. The bond allows the twins to connect their minds in any situation when trained to do so. They can send images, words, and feelings or even have full conversations with each other. He said that back on Planet Vegeta, twins were a rarity and when they did come along, they became the best fighting partners; they'd be very hard to defeat both of them, if not impossible." Arata explained.

"And we have that bond?" Gohan asked, fascinated.

Arata nodded. "Yep, my mind connects to yours easily." She stated. "I've seen a lot of the times where you've become emotionally distressed. Even when I was bored I connected our minds out of curiosity."

"How come I couldn't do the same?" Gohan questioned.

"Well," Arata leaned back, resting on her elbows. "For one, Vegeta trained me how to use it." She smirked at her brother. "And second, you've blocked the bond. Probably because you feel guilty for my kidnapping." Her smirk faded. "It's not your fault. You know that, right? Better me than you. After all, I was always the fighter."

Gohan looked at his sister shocked as she playfully pushed him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, smiling.

"You're such a good boy, Gohan." Arata teased while nudging his shoulder, causing Gohan to laugh. Arata chuckled in return when Gohan nudged her back.

"I'm glad you're back, Arata." Gohan said when they'd stopped laughed. "I've missed you."

Arata smiled in return, but one thought still plagued her mind. "Gohan," she said, causing him to look at her. "Tell me what happened to our father."

Gohan sighed. "It's a long story." He warned.

Arata motioned to look around them. "We've got the time." She said. "Start after Namek. I know our father defeated Frieza, I remember that. It was after that happened when I couldn't catch up with you much."

"Alright." Gohan said.

Gohan turned to sit and face his sister. He started by talking of Goku's stay on a Planet named Yardrat where he learned the technique of Instant Transmission. Goku had stayed on Planet Yardrat for a year. The tale turned to talk about the mysterious appearance of Mirai Trunks and Mirai Natsuki.

"You mean my daughter?" Arata questioned.

"From an alternate time." Gohan explained. "Mirai Trunks and Mirai Natsuki lived in a time where a pair of a monstrosities, as she called them, known as Androids 17 and 18. They were created by a man named Dr. Gero who held a grudge over our father because he defeated Dr. Gero's Red Ribbon Army as a kid. In their time, 17 and 18 killed every one of Dad's friends, Vegeta included, while I survived. In their time, you had died from the revolution on Frig's ship, Katsu as well. He managed to get Natsuki away in time and my counterpart found her."

"That's how you know." Arata concluded.

Gohan nodded. "She told me everything she knew." He explained. "Told me when and where to rescue you as well has your history from the letter you had written."

"That answers my question on how you know about my past." Arata commented. "Now, I'm guessing that these androids they talked about appeared in this time as well?"

Gohan nodded. He continued talking about when the androids appeared. Gohan then mentioned the heart virus, which had killed Goku in the alternate time and had rendered Goku unable to do anything in their timeline. During the time Goku was unable to help, Gohan talked about a new enemy that had appeared: Cell. Cell was interesting in absorbing 17 and 18 to become his ultimate form. Goku woke up and took Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Gohan, Mirai Natsuki, and himself to the lookout to train in the hyperbolic time chamber. Gohan told of the Cell Games, which Cell developed as a way to fight Earth's strongest warriors as well as the fight between Goku and Cell and the fight with the cell juniors.

"So her power was unstable?" Arata question, confused.

Gohan nodded. "Dad concluded that it was because she had so much negative in her life. She lost both her parents, Katsu, as well as myself at one point." He explained. "Dad got her to control her power in the chamber, only part of the way. It was during the Cell Games, after Mirai Trunks was killed by Cell, when she finally controlled the full transformation."

Arata nodded slowly. "So it was before that when Dad was killed?" she questioned.

"Sort of." Gohan said. "Dad wasn't killed by Cell. He had fought Cell to show me his fighting style before I stepped up to fight Cell. I had a stronger, hidden power that could defeat Cell for good, but I let my ego take control. Cell threatened to blow himself up and Dad used the instant transmission so Cell wouldn't make the Earth blow up."

"But it didn't work." Arata confirmed.

Gohan shook his head. "He survived the explosion because he was built from cells of Earth strongest warriors, hence his name. Mirai Natsuki could have taken care of Cell in a blink of an eye, but she left it in my hands, only helping until I found the strength to finished Cell off. She said it was my battle." He continued.

Arata smiled. "Honor." She stated.

"What?" Gohan questioned.

"Honor." Arata repeated. "It's what I instilled in Natsuki from a young age, Gohan. It was your battle, because you had started it with Cell. And after Dad gave his life, you needed revenge-for the lack of a better word. If Mirai Natsuki had taken care of Cell immediately, you'd forever regret it, much like how you hold onto your guilt with my situation."

"Yeah." Gohan said as he looked up at the sky. It was dark now. "We should get home."

Arata shook her head. "That's not a good idea right now, Gohan." She murmured.

"If you're worried about Mom, she's not mad at you. She's just worried." Gohan said. "She wants to reconnect with you."

"I know, Gohan." Arata said. "I just can't face her right now. Not after what I said to her."

"Arata." Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't run away from this. Give yourself another chance, Arata."

"There's no arguing with you, is there?" Arata huffed in annoyance.

Gohan smiled. "Nope." He grinned. "Come on, I bet you're hungry."

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinions?**

**Arata sounded harsh, I know, but it was necessary. Don't flame on that, please. Other than that, what'd you think of Gohan and Arata's bonding time?**

**Also, I want your opinion on whether Arata should go to school with Gohan or if she should just get a GED? What do you think?**

**Next Chapter: Arata and ChiChi will reconcile, Gohan introduced Arata to their father's friends, and Arata moves to resume training. Katsu has another run in with Vitani. Vitani begins to get curious as to where Arata has been.**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Here's the awaited start of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

**Because of all the reviews, I've decided that Arata will go to school. Just know that right now in the story, it's a month before Gohan actually starts school. Keep that in mind.**

_**C4tloverr: Thanks! You'll be getting another, more familiar side of Natsuki in this chapter. **_

_**Heseltine: Don't worry, Gohan and Arata's bond will definitely come into the story. As for Saiyaman, I know that not a lot of people are fond of it, but Gohan will still have it. It shows just how different Gohan and Arata are: Gohan being a bit dorky at times and Arata being more battle oriented. If you want to have Gohan, as Saiyaman, to have a different disguise, what do you think he should look like in that disguise?**_

_**Im ITy: Thanks for your input! Sorry that you won't be seeing Arata not in school. I was seriously thinking about having her just stay home, but having her go makes the story more interesting. Hopefully you'll enjoy!**_

_**kitsunelover300: Vitani doesn't learn Arata's past in this chapter…you'll see why. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the bonding moment, it was a good idea to suggest! Thanks.**_

_**asredwer: Well, Arata is going to school. As to how it'll work out, I haven't planned that out yet. Being that it is a month before school takes place, Arata will have some time to adjust a bit more before joining Gohan on the first day. As for your computer, sorry to hear that! Glad you got a new one though!**_

_**James1996: I was seriously thinking that Arata should just get her GED, but the story works out better with Arata in school (a lot more amusing too in my opinion). Again thanks for the idea. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber wasn't an idea until you brought it up. I'll be using that. The Great Saiyaman isn't my favorite either and I would write that out if I didn't find it necessary. You see, the Saiyaman get up shows just how divided Gohan and Arata are (Just as I told Heseltine above). Gohan is a bit dorky, even though I had him training over the last 7 years, and Arata is battle oriented. Saiyaman helps me show that. If you want him to look/act different as Saiyaman, let me know.**_

_**guest: hope you enjoy it.**_

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter Three

-A New Day-

-Arata's POV-

After Gohan and Arata's bonding session, they had returned home to find most of the inhabitant-old and new-asleep, except Katsu. Katsu was resting on the couch and commented sarcastically upon the twins' return. Gohan showed Katsu and Arata to a room that they'd share, after revealing that they've shared a bed before, in a non-sexual way. Gohan then retired to his room for the night.

Unable to fall asleep right away, Arata told Katsu of the events that unfolded here on Earth during her absence. Arata mainly told him about the Androids and Cell, seeing as Katsu knew what had happened on Namek from Cooler's ship.

"Leave it for the Earthlings to get the exciting adventures." Katsu had grumbled in response to the Android and Cell problem 7 years before.

Arata simply rolled her eyes at Katsu. Not only was he hot headed at times, but he liked a good fight. Arata didn't mind that she had missed the "adventure" as Katsu called it. She'd rather have peace instead of a constant threat. Not long after Katsu was caught up, they had both fallen asleep practically instantly.

Her breath was hard-she was panting. A sense of danger filled the air, but Arata couldn't place where it was coming from. It almost moved to fast for her to catch up with. Subconsciously, Arata's mind recognized that she was alone. The being kept hitting and throwing her in every which way. Right when she'd get back up, she'd be hit down again. "Weak." A voice in her head chanted.

"So yourself!" The only response she got in return was high pitched laughter.

Arata shot out of her sleep, sitting upright in a startle. Katsu was still deeply sleeping beside her. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. It was dawn, Arata realized, when she looked out the window in the room. Arata was careful not to wake Katsu up as she got out of the bed and exited the room.

In the hallway, she could hear noise coming from the kitchen. Arata saw her mother's silhouette when she turned the corner, ChiChi's back facing Arata. There was a solemnness about ChiChi as she worked to cook.

While ChiChi was moving to make enough food for all the Saiyans that resided in the house now, she caught a glimpse of her awake daughter, leaning against the wall awkwardly. "Oh, Arata. I didn't know you were awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. But it's not exactly a foreign concept for me." Arata informed as if it were nothing. "Moth-Mom, I'm sorry about last night. It's never how I intended our reunion to go."

ChiChi sighed. "Don't apologize for something that was never your fault, Arata." She said, turning to face Arata while drying her hands. "It's mostly our fault."

Arata shook her head. "No. I was never mad at you, Mom." She said. "I just took my anger out on the wrong person." Arata looked up to see her mother tearing up. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. You didn't say anything wrong, sweetheart." ChiChi said softly, whipping a few stray tears off her cheeks. "You called me 'Mom'. I never thought I'd hear that again."

Arata wasn't sure how to deal with her emotional mother. ChiChi seemed to notice and immediately went back to cooking. "Do you need help?" she asked. "I mean-I'm clueless about cooking, but it's worth a shot."

ChiChi smiled widely. "Come here. I'll show you what you can do." She grinned wider if possible. "Before we know it, you'll be cooking just fine."

And so it was that mother and daughter worked together to make breakfast for the remaining sleeping Saiyans in the house. Granted, ChiChi did most of the work while Arata tried to understand her mother's technique is making enough food to satisfy. ChiChi was more than happy just to have her daughter interested instead of the two not getting along.

Natsuki was the first up, rubbing her eyes with her small fists. "Morning, Natsuki." ChiChi greeted happily.

"Morning Grandma." Natsuki greeted tiredly while holding her mother's pant leg.

"You girls are awake. Now to wake the boys. And to get change properly and to start cleaning the mess I didn't clean last night." ChiChi started listing off her duties for the day.

"Go do that." Arata offered. "Natsuki, here, can go wake the others. I can serve the food. It's not that hard."

"You sure?" ChiChi questioned.

Arata nodded. "Can't let you do all the work." She offered a small smile. Although the bonding moment was small, it was enough to even last night's events. "It's not how I do things."

ChiChi nodded. "Alright." She said. "Thanks. Don't worry about the dishes, Arata. I'm sure once you're done eating, Gohan will take you off somewhere."

"No problem." Arata said. As soon as ChiChi was out of view, Arata looked at her daughter. "Why do you go wake your Uncle Gohan first?"

"Okay." Natsuki said, now a little more awake. She softly took down the hallway.

Arata pulled over the plates and silverware that her mother had already pulled down. ChiChi had instructed the amount of food that her brothers, and at one point her father, ate and Arata revealed how the portions were different compared to what Katsu, Natsuki, and herself were used to-in other words, smaller.

"I didn't expect you here." Gohan said, coming into the kitchen. "You cook?"

"No." Arata said. "Just helping out. She has more things to do and serving food is something I can do. I'll learn eventually."

Gohan smiled. "Here I'll help." He said.

Arata placed a hand on his chest. "I got it, Gohan. I'm not helpless." She said. "Sit down. Natsuki's waking the others."

Gohan did as instructed and sat in his usual seat while Arata followed his mother's familiar steps almost in a perfect sync. Natsuki returned with Katsu and Goten, who immediately woke up at the smell of food.

"Sit down or you won't get anything." Arata had threatened when Goten wouldn't stop pestering her.

Goten's eyes widened before he immediately scrambled to his seat. When Arata had served the food, they had all sat down eating, minus ChiChi. "What about that plate?" Goten asked, looking at the small portioned food on the counter. "Can I have it?"

"No, it's for Mom." Arata said simply, grabbing her little brother's plate. "She has to eat to, Goten, or did you think she ate air?"

"Oh." Goten said.

Gohan stood up, helping Arata moved the plates to the sink. "What do you say to meeting some of Dad's friends?" he asked. "Katsu and Nat can come along."

"Do these friends also know?" Arata asked.

"Only the basics, you know, like Frig. They don't know the details. They didn't need to know." Gohan explained. "It just makes it easier for you so you don't have to explain-even the basics-multiple times. And if you want, much later, you can tell someone else the full details."

"So, besides our family and Vegeta, our father's friends don't know the details?" Arata wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, except Krillin." Gohan said. "He was there when Future Natsuki explained what you had been through via the letter to Dad and I."

Arata nodded. "That's fine then. Thanks, Gohan." She said.

"You're welcome." Gohan smiled again. "I'm guessing you and Mom reconciled."

"If you want to call it that." Arata said. "All I said was an apology and offered help. There's still other issues that have to be introduced. I may have felt threatened about Mom planning out my life, but in a way she was right to worry. I'm safe and back home, but what now?"

Gohan patted his sister's shoulders. "Don't worry about it now." He said. "Let's take it day by day. Katsu told me how when you were stressed or something, you'd train."

Arata nodded. "It was my way to make sure I didn't take it out of Natsuki." She explained. "Why?"

"Maybe the reason you felt threatened by Mom planning out your life was because those around you, like Vegeta and myself, are so much stronger than you. Maybe if you reach, or at least touch the beginning of that power, then you'd feel more secure." Gohan explained thoughtfully.

"With more power, comes more responsibility." Arata cited, a phrase she had once heard Daisuke say at one point. "But I can't train with you. At least not physically."

"Why not?" Gohan asked, hurt.

Arata smirked at her brother. "You'd be too soft on me, Gohan." She said.

"Dad was soft with me at first when we trained for Cell, but he got past it. I can do the same." Gohan argued.

"Gohan, look, I appreciate the offer to train me to my strengths. But it's not only the fact that you'll be soft with me." Arata explained. "You may know my past, but you don't know the experience of mental, physical, and emotional pain that comes with the hell I've been through. Vegeta was my mentor when I was 3 and, besides Daisuke, is the only one I trust to push me to my strengths. He won't go easy on me. You explained the Super Saiyan transformation that you had and I can name a time-actually two-where I've been close to that. The first was before I killed Serape and the other was before you and Vegeta saved me. Vegeta will know how to push my limits further than they've already been pushed.

"I get it." Gohan said. "And I'll reluctantly say that you're right. But let me know if he goes too far."

Arata rolled her eyes. No matter what, Gohan was going to be protective. She'd have to accept that. "Fine."

"So which of the humans first?" Katsu asked as they began flying. It was just the three of them: Gohan, Arata, and Katsu. Natsuki was in between Arata and Katsu while Goten was beside Gohan.

"Not every one of Dad's friends are human." Gohan replied.

"Alright, then how many are another race beside human?" Katsu challenged.

"One of them is Piccolo." Gohan said. "He was my first mentor. Future Natsuki said that Daisuke was similar to Piccolo, except Daisuke showed emotions better."

"Great." Katsu muttered.

Arata looked at Katsu. "What? I thought you liked Daisuke." She questioned.

"Do you remember when we met? You and I didn't exactly like each other." Katsu started. "And he threatened to put us in an enclosed space together."

"Really?" Gohan questioned, amused.

"No." Arata denied. "I brought that up as a sarcastic remark and he never said he was going to do that."

"He was thinking it." Katsu grimbled, getting Arata to laugh at him.

"You're just upset because you know I would have beaten the door down with you." Arata teased.

"It's the other way around."

Arata shook her head. "Not quite. I can still put you on your back, Katsu. And if you deny it, I'll prove it in front of Vegeta. He won't let you live it down."

"You're devious."

"Who do you think I learned from, Katsu?" Arata smirked.

Krillin was the first of her father's friends that Arata was to meet. Arata landed in front of a pink house with the words "Kame House" on the front, which resided on a small island. "Hey, Krillin!" Gohan yelled.

"What is it now?" A shorter man with black hair came out of the door. "Gohan, man is that you? It's been years!"

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, you've even grown some hair." He agreed.

Arata stepped forward. "You mean he was bald before?" she asked. "You never mentioned that."

Gohan scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. Vegeta used to call him 'Chrome Dome.'" He informed.

Krillin blushed. "No need for that tid bit of information, Gohan." He huffed. Krillin then turned his attention to Arata and Katsu, who was standing behind her. "You must be Arata. It's nice to put a face to a name. I'm glad you're safe, all of you." Krillin had nodded to Katsu and Natsuki. "Same to you, Katsu, right?"

"Yeah." Katsu said.

"Krillin!" A female voice called as she came outside. The woman had short blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was also holding a little girl.

Gohan smiled. "Hey 18." He greeted, only getting a light grunt in response. "This must be Marron, right Krillin? She's so adorable."

"Who are they?" 18 asked, referencing those behind Gohan.

"This is my sister, Arata, her daughter, Natsuki, and their friend, Katsu." Gohan explained. "Nat's a year older than Marron. Who knows, maybe they'll be friends."

Krillin took Marron from his wife's arms and placed her on the ground. Gohan and Krillin introduced the two little girls, who each gave a "hi" in response before hiding behind their respective mothers' legs. "Well, you've picked a good day to come, Gohan. Master Roshi's out." Krillin announced.

"Where'd he go?" Gohan questioned.

Arata furrowed his eyebrows. "Master who now?" Arata questioned. "Who's that?"

"Master Roshi is an old pervert and the first master that your father and I had." Krillin answered Arata's question before turning to Gohan. "Where else would he go? 18 stopped him from watching those videos he loves because of Marron, so he goes out to relieve his pervertedness."

"Hehe, yeah." Gohan scratched the back of his head. "We can't stay long. I was going to introduce Arata, Katsu, and Natsuki to Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo up on the Lookout and then Yamcha. I would introduce them to Tien, but he never told us where he was going after Cell."

Krillin nodded. "Well, Arata, it was nice to finally meet you. Your father would definitely be proud." He said.

"So I heard." Arata said. "Gohan caught me up on the events after Namek last night."

"Yeah, Goku really wanted to see you here himself, but I'm sure he knows up where ever he is." Krillin laughed. "Hope all of you get adjusted soon."

After leaving Kame House, Gohan took them to the Lookout. Gohan wanted to get away before Master Roshi returned. He didn't want the old master hurt because Arata, or even Katsu, would get annoyed with the old man perverting on her. Heck, Gohan didn't want to see the old master perverting on his sister. He wouldn't take it well either.

"Gohan, it's nice to see you again."

"Same here, Dende. Is Piccolo and Mr. Popo around?" Gohan asked the young Namekian.

Arata looked at the young Namekian that Gohan was conversing with. Something seemed familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As Gohan left to get Piccolo and Mr. Popo, it clicked. "You're the Namekian child that Gohan moved to save from Dodoria." Arata said with raised eyebrows.

Dende nodded. "That would be me. But how'd you know that?" he asked.

"I was there." Arata confirmed. "Just before I was sent to Frig."

"Oh, I remember." Dende said. "There was a little girl by Frieza's side that day. And here, I've already met Gohan's sister without know it. Glad to see you safe."

"Thanks." Arata nodded.

"Katsu, right?" Dende turned his attention to the two behind Arata. Katsu nodded. Meeting Goku's friends was more for Arata than it was for him, but he tagged along more to get out of the house and for any support that Arata may need. "And Natsuki." Natsuki popped her head from behind Arata's leg.

"She's not quite used to meeting people yet." Arata informed.

"That'll change." Katsu said. "Once you get her training again, her confidence will increase with her power level."

Gohan came out with Piccolo and Mr. Popo behind him. Dende smiled. "This is Mr. Popo and Piccolo." Dende introduced.

"Hello." Mr. Popo greeted while Piccolo only nodded.

"I hear that things didn't exactly started out well last night." Piccolo said.

"Gohan told you?" Arata questioned, looking at her brother.

"Felt your power rise, actually." Piccolo informed. "Whatever you were angry about could be your trick to reach to your brother's level of power."

Arata nodded slowly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Yamcha was next on the list. The meeting was similar to how it went with the past two. It was the same "Glad you're back" and "Hope you like it here" that Arata, Katsu, and Natsuki had heard before. By the time they left for Capsule Corporation, Natsuki and Goten were getting anxious and bored.

"Where would Vegeta be?" Arata asked.

"Probably in the Gravity Room that Bulma built him." Gohan said. "I'll take you to him."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Arata asked. Goten had dragged Natsuki off to find Trunks and Vitani, so Katsu would be left to his own devices.

"Go on." Katsu said. "I'd rather not see his highness, so I'll wait here."

Gohan and Arata walked down the hall side by side. "So," he tried to initiate conversation. "I start school in about a month."

"So?" Arata said.

"Well, I was still hoping you'd come with me." Gohan smiled. "It would help you adjust a lot faster. You said that Merle had taught you some basics. You'd do just fine. At the least, it'd give you a step to making a life on Earth again."

Arata sighed and rolled her head a bit to stretch her muscles. "I don't know, Gohan." She said hesitantly. "You may be right, but I don't think I'd have the patience to deal with it. Isn't there another way?"

"You could get a GED. Both ways, you'd get that step to making a life." Gohan explained. "Think about it, please Arata. Don't decide right away. Get a little used to life here again and then decide in a month from now, maybe?"

Arata rolled her eyes. "Gohan."

"It would make Mom happy." Gohan smirked mentally.

"That's a low blow." Arata growled.

Gohan shrugged. "I'm simply stating the obvious." He said, the smirk playing on his lips. "You said you felt horrible about last night."

Arata pulled his shoulder and slammed him against the wall. "Gohan I could easily pin something against you that you feel absolutely horrible about." She hissed before breathing in and calming down. "How about we make a deal. If I can get my power close to where yours is, then I'll go to school with you."

Gohan smiled. "Deal." He smiled. "That's easy."

"From what I know, it took years to reach this level." Arata argued.

Gohan walked by her. "You'd be surprised what I have up my sleeve, Arata." He said as he looked behind him at her. "Coming?"

-Natsuki's POV-

"This should work just fine." Vitani smirked as her feet touched the ground. The plan was all set up and it was time for revenge.

"Hey, Trunks!" Goten yelled.

Vitani growled as she felt both Goten and Natsuki's energy. "Be quite, idiot!" she hissed.

Goten stopped, finally letting go of Natsuki's wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting back at that no good Saiyan that talked bad about my father." Vitani rubbed her hands together. "This'll get him to realize who his superiors are."

Natsuki tilted her head. "You mean Katsu?" she questioned.

Vitani rolled her eyes. "No, my brother." She said sarcastically. "Of course Katsu, you baby. My mom won't be here to stop me this time. She's busy with Capsule Corp business."

Natsuki glared at Vitani at the idea of her hurting her family. She walked over to her and pushed her away from her glorious plan. "Don't you dare hurt him!" she threatened.

"Or what?" Vitani teased. "Are you going to sick her mother on me? Oh I'm so scared."

"Katsu was right!" Natsuki yelled. "You're nothing but a spoiled brat!"

"You little-" Vitani growled as Trunks walked in.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked Goten.

Goten shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "Vit said something about 'getting back at Katsu' and Nat isn't fond of it."

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone." Natsuki argued. "You've lived a worry free life while my mother has experienced more pain than you ever will. Katsu too!"

"What the heck is going on here?" Katsu demanded while coming in under Vitani's trap. Just as he did so, a combination of glue and feathers came down on him. "Son of a bitch! When I get back, I'm dealing with you whether your precious daddy like it or not!" Katsu then stalked out of the room.

Vitani, still mad at Natsuki's comment, laughed at the scene in front of her. "Haha! Look who's a chicken now!" she called out in amusement before turning smug towards Natsuki. "You lose."

Natsuki glared at Vitani. It didn't take long for Natsuki's anger to increase. Trunks and Goten's eyes widen when they both realized what was building up. "Goten, go get my dad. He'll know how to stop this." He said.

"Right." Goten said before taking out.

Trunks then looked at the girls. "Alright." He laughed nervously. Vitani's temper could be one that could rival that of his parents' fights and Trunks tried his best to avoid that at all costs. Natsuki, though, he had no clue about. When he first saw her, Natsuki was a shy girl, but right now, she was the complete opposite of what he thought. "Let's think about this first."

"No!" Natsuki yelled. "You may like to teach lessons, Vitani, but how about we turn the tables! How would you like for me to teach you a lesson?"

"Oh yeah?" Vitani asked. "What ab-"

Before Vitani could finish, Natsuki threw a fist to Vitani's jaw. Vitani, unexpected, skidded along the floor. Trunks' eyes widen. It took a lot to surprise his little sister. He hadn't seen anyone catch her by surprise.

"Vitani, stop!" Trunks yelled. "You know how mom thinks about this!"

Vitani rubbed her jaw. "I don't care." She said. "You want a fight, little girl? I'll give you one."

Natsuki sunk into her stance. "Bring it!" she challenged.

Before either girls could charge, each of them were pulled back. Natsuki, by her mother, and Vitani, by her father. "What the hell happened?" Vegeta demanded.

"That little brat started it!" Vitani yelled.

Natsuki struggled against her mother's tight grip. "Liar!" she accused. "You're a spoiled Princess! You treat life like it's disposable! You don't know how precious life is! Why do you think my Momma is so much more experienced than you, huh?"

"That's enough. Both of you." Gohan stepped in between them. "Arata, why don't you take Katsu and Natsuki home. That way Katsu can get cleaned up and Natsuki can cool down."

Arata nodded. "Alright." She said, still holding Natsuki by her waist.

Once Arata had left with Katsu and an angry Natsuki, Vegeta dropped Vitani to the ground by letting go of the grip he had on his daughter's clothing. Vitani crossed her arms. "So I'm getting in trouble for something that brat started?" she demanded.

Vegeta huffed in annoyance. "Vitani." He growled. "You don't understand the half of what just happened."

"You're taking her side!" Vitani yelled. "This is so unfair!"

Gohan sighed. "Vitani, you need to understand what had happened to Arata, her past, to understand just how mad you made Natsuki." He explained.

Vitani looked at Gohan, her crush since hearing of his past escapades. "And what exactly is that?" she demanded. "Would it perhaps explain where your estranged twin sister came from?"

Gohan ignored the snarky part that came with Vitani's tone. He sighed and knelt down to her level. "Vitani, I know it's infuriating not knowing something, but you have to understand that my sister's past is a long story and after what just happened, you need to cool down." He said as he stood up and patted her head. "It's a story for another day, Vitani."

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinions?**

**Writing Arata meeting her father's friends (minus Tien) was a little difficult for me, so I hope you like it. What did you think of Natsuki and Vitani? Those two certainly don't like each other do they?**

**So, since I've decided to have Arata go to school, should Katsu accompany him? I mean, he is 19 (being a year older than Arata) or should he do something else. If you think he should do something else, tell me in a review or PM.**

**Next Chapter: ChiChi hears of the deal her twin children made. Arata and Katsu resume training to get stronger with help from Gohan and Vegeta. Vegeta revisits the sibling bond that Arata and Gohan share. Natsuki, urged from the almost fight with Vitani, asks her mother to continue her training. And Vitani is finally let in to Arata's past.**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Here's another update of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

**Hello Again! For those who enjoyed Gohan and Arata bonding time, there will be more to that. As for those who are looking/wondering about Arata and Goten bonding, I'll be getting to that. When? I'm not completely sure. I write as I go, but I promise Arata and Goten bonding will come eventually!**

_**Heseltine: I'm glad that people liked how I wrote Arata meeting some of Goku's friends. Honestly, I found it a bit difficult trying to write it out and by the time I got to Yamcha, I was getting bored. Lol. Vitani and Natsuki will continue to have their issues with each other. Arata's age is something I ran into in the middle of writing Book 1 b/c of the time chamber. You're right about the ages, I just start getting a headache from trying to do that math. Anyway, thanks!**_

_**kitsunelover300: Thanks! I take real thought in Vitani's responses when I write her. I'm glad it's coming out right, I as nervous. Arata and Videl…hehe…that'll be fun within itself. I haven't forgotten about Vitani's tail. Sometimes I find it hard to write in, but I'll work on it.**_

_**James1996: Yeah, Katsu and Arata have a lot to work on when it comes to their relationship and Arata being hit on by human guys will not do well for Katsu. Lol. High School will be fun**_

_**Jedi Master Albus: Thanks! Glad you like it.**_

_**asredwer: Thanks for the critizism, honestly. I kept that in mind while I wrote this chapter. Tell me how I did? Katsu and Arata's relationship was established a bit in this chapter, so it will give a bases of how things will be when Arata starts school. (If that makes sense.)**_

_**C4tloverr: I'm still debating about Katsu…we'll see about that. As for Videl and Arata, they won't be fond of each other right away…hehe.**_

_**euroteres: Haha, I love your wording. "volatile and dangerous situation" That totally explains Katsu at times. Heee, I'm still laughing a bit. I'm debating about Katsu, we'll see. But Gohan would have his hands full, lol. Arata and Katsu both wouldn't find Videl 'likeable' you could say. Thanks for your in put!**_

_**Sexy And I Know It 123321: I have come a long way, haven't I? Thanks very much and I hope you'll continue to enjoy. :D**_

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter Four

-Training Resumed-

-Arata's POV-

It had taken a lot of time for Natsuki to finally calm down. When the trio had arrived at Mount Pazu, ChiChi was astounded to find Katsu with glue and feathers practically covering every inch of his body. His only comment as he stalked to the bathroom was: "This mean war" and "That little brat will get what's coming to her, this isn't over."

When ChiChi went to find Arata, she found her daughter standing in front of her granddaughter; both of them arguing with each other. Arata tried reasoning with her daughter. She tried to make Natsuki see reason that her and Vitani grew up in different environments, so there was going to be some conflict. Natsuki, who usually calmed when shown reason, didn't calm this time.

It resorted to Arata moving to the only idea she could think of to calm Natsuki down. Arata had always see Daisuke in the way Natsuki acted, calm in at least every situation. This was the first time that Arata was seeing herself in her daughter and Arata didn't know quite how to take it. Arata had to use the techniques she used herself to calm down and have Natsuki fight out her frustration.

"What?" Natsuki had said, startled her out of her rage.

Arata kept the hard look on her face and her hands on her hips. "Fight me." She said. "Use your anger and fight it out. Imagine I'm Vitani. Fight out her anger and frustration instead of just talking it out. Talking, in most dangerous situations, gets you nowhere. We need to train you to use your emotion to your advantage. If not, it's your weakness." Arata slipped into a fighting stance, the first time since she had arrived home. "Now, do as I say."

Just as Arata had thought, Natsuki had been ruffled the wrong way, much like how her relationship with Katsu had started out. Imagining that it was Vitani that Natsuki was fighting was helping her a lot, Arata noticed. However, her daughter's technique was still a bit sloppy.

The mother-daughter spar didn't last too long. By the time Gohan had returned, Natsuki was passed out from the spar. Arata was barely breathing hard as she was pushing Natsuki's hair out of her face. Gohan came over and knelt next to his sister.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

Arata shook her head slightly. "You know, when we were on Frig's ship as she was growing up, she acted in every way like her father. If she happened to become angry, which was very rare mind you, I could usually get her to see reason. Calm her down by having her see the other side." Arata explained. She then looked at her brother. "Never, in a million years, did I think that I would see myself in her. She's always been a calm, sensible girl. It was like seeing her opposite today."

Gohan laughed. "The way she was angry with Vitani reminded me of how Mirai Natsuki acted around Vegeta when the androids and Cell were a threat." He informed.

Arata furrowed her eye brows. "They didn't get along?" she questioned.

"Not at all!" Gohan shook his head. "We had to separate them, before Dad was able to teach her how to control her power. Any time they were close to each other, Mirai Natsuki nearly blew up in power. That would have been a mess within itself according to Mirai Trunks."

Arata nodded. Gohan had explained why her daughter's counterpart had unstable power. From her perspective, Arata could understand. "Her instability is more than just so much anger and pain." Arata said.

Gohan looked at his sister confused. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked.

"Natsuki's outburst just proved it, Gohan." Arata smiled a bit. "Gohan, you're smart when it comes to Earthling Academics. I'm more knowledgeable in the world of fighting because I've been around it for most of my life."

"Alright." Gohan nodded. "What did you mean then?"

Arata sighed. "Mirai Natsuki, as you call her, has a lot of anger and pain from the experiences she's crossed and that will never go away. I know from experience and, hell, even I can't compare to the hells he's been through. It's ten times worse than mine. Sure I've been beaten a lot, but at least I didn't watch anyone die in front of me." Arata looked down at her daughter. "Not even Daisuke." Arata looked up at the sky. "With that established, you need to know that each fighter has a different personality when they fight. Whether multiple fighters have similar types of personalities is irrelevant."

"What?" Gohan questioned again. "You're not making a lot of sense, Arata."

Arata rolled her eyes. "Let's take you and me for example." She said. Arata had adjusted her body so that Natsuki's body mostly rested on Arata's lap while at the same time, Arata was facing her brother. "Like Dad, we don't like to kill anyone unless we have to. We do everything in battle to avoid that." Gohan nodded, understanding what Arata was saying. Arata, though, grew solemn. "That's where we deviate, Gohan. Much like Dad, you're kind hearted and merciful to almost everyone you meet and try to work around dealing the worse fate to your enemy, killing them. That's not how I fight, at least not anymore."

Arata closed her eyes, feeling a bit shameful for herself. Gohan place a hand on her shoulder, "Arata, don't blame yourself for you past." He murmured to his sister. Seeing his sister as the emotionally strong one of the two, it was hard seeing her this way."

After breathing deeply, Arata returned to what she was explaining. "Although I still hold our father's teachings in the back of my mind, the situations I've been forced to live have taught me that words do nothing for you in battle. From the start, I push my emotions away as I was forced to learn. My mind shifts to a different mind frame. If it means that I live another day, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that those I care for will never get hurt and that includes killing my enemy without a second thought. You and Dad know what it's time to stop fighting and retreat to defeat the enemy at another time. Because I haven't had the luxury of having multiple allies, I usually have to fight for my life on my own." Arata shook her head, trying to rid the negative thoughts out of her mind. "Does any of this make sense? I feel like I'm rambling a bit too much."

Gohan nodded slowly. "I believe so." He said slowly. "So, you're saying that the both of us don't like killing our enemy. However, I try to avoid killing my enemy in battle while you do the opposite, not by choice, but that's how you chose to fight."

"Not quite, Gohan." Arata said. "I don't chose to fight to kill, Gohan. That's the only type of battle I've experienced and I guess that's one of my weaknesses." She ran a hand through her short hair. "We've lived different lives that have affected the way you fight. Being around our father has allowed you to learn that you don't have to kill your enemies, however, the weakness of that is that that's the first thing your try in battle: avoid giving the ultimate blow. I, on the other hand, know almost immediately that I can't talk my way out of fighting and killing my enemy. Understand?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah." He said. "You're very similar to Vegeta. That's why you get along with him."

"That's part of the reason." Arata agreed. She smiled at the faint memory of the time she had spent with Vegeta. "Don't tell Vegeta I told you this, he'll kill me for tell you." They both laughed. "After Frieza had be battle Raditz to prove my worth, Vegeta was genially proud that I had taken him down so fast, despite the fact that Raditz was the weakest among them. He spent every chance he could get training me to be the best Saiyan warrior I could be. He taught me all about our Saiyan heritage and the ways that Planet Vegeta worked before it was blown to bits."

Gohan's eyes widened. That bit of information hadn't been in the letter or what Mirai Natsuki had told him, Krillin, and his father. "Really?" he asked.

Arata nodded, smiling. "This is what I wanted to tell you." She said, referencing what she was about to tell Gohan. "It was probably a week before Vegeta and Nappa left to face you guys here on Earth." Gohan nodded while Arata stretched her muscles a bit by rotating her shoulders. "I had come a long way, learning to improve my fighting skills-from hand to hand combat as well as ki techniques. We had just finished sparing and we were trying to catch our breath. He rarely praised me, don't get me wrong with what I'm about to tell you Gohan. Vegeta was just as hard as he is now, probably a bit worse. But, he did praise me. He told me that I brought honor to the Saiyan Race with how determined I was and that, although I wasn't his real daughter, he was proud to call me one. Back then, Gohan, I acted very much like Vegeta; mainly because I was around him a lot and picked up on his attitude."

"When Mirai Natsuki told Dad, Krillin, and I of the basics of your past, Dad had said how he was indebted to Vegeta with the way he took care of you." Gohan agreed.

Arata smiled and nodded. "Me too." She said. "The real reason I get along with Vegeta so well, Gohan, is because he never treated me like a little kid. Even Daisuke, when we first met, treated me like I was inferior in fighting skill at one point and I had to prove Daisuke that I was stronger than he thought. Vegeta never did that. He didn't really care. He took me for how I was and pushed and pushed me until I became stronger than I previously was."

Silence filled outside. It was growing dark out by the time Arata had finished talking. Natsuki was now completely asleep when Katsu came out to check on them. "Your mother said dinner is ready." Katsu informed.

"That reminds me." Gohan said. "How do you like Mom's food?"

"Compared to the food on Frig's ship?" Katsu asked, laughing.

Arata chuckled. "Or do you mean whether it's edible?" she joined laughing, causing her brother to blush lightly with embarrassment. "Way better that Frig's. Too be honest, the portions she's giving is way more than we're used to."

"Tell me about it." Katsu laughed.

"We should probably get in." Gohan said standing up.

Arata nodded while shifted Natsuki in her arms. "Katsu can you take her in for me? Gohan and I will follow in just a minute." She asked.

Katsu nodded. He stepped forward, pulling Natsuki into his arms carefully before walking back into the house. Arata moved to get up, grabbing Gohan's hand when he offered to pull her up. When she was up, Gohan was looking over as Katsu disappeared. "Thanks." Arata said, bumping his shoulder.

"Huh?" Gohan said as he looked over at her. "Oh, uh, you're welcome."

Arata rolled her eyes. "I forgot how nice it was, being around you again."

-The Following Day-

That night at dinner, ChiChi was told of what Gohan took the others to see. ChiChi was also told about why Katsu came in looking like a chicken, to which Katsu started grumbling and stabbing his plate, and why Natsuki was so furious.

"Well that explains why Natsuki is asleep so early." ChiChi had commented.

Arata had nodded in turn while eating another bite. "Yeah." She had said after swallowing. "At the rate that those girls are acting, I'm going to have to train her to not let her emotions take over."

"That reminds me." Gohan had said, putting his utensils down. "Arata and I made a deal."

ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a deal?" she had asked wearily while eyeing her twin children.

Arata rolled her eyes when Gohan nudged her. "The deal was that if Gohan can get my power to a similar level to that of his and Vegeta, then I'd strongly consider going to school with him."

Gohan had wide eyes. "You said you would!" he argued.

A smirk formed on Arata's face as she continued to eat. "Stop acting childish, Gohan." She had said. "It's unbecoming."

Needless to say, ChiChi was ecstatic at the deal Gohan and Arata made. So much so, that ChiChi didn't mind that Gohan would be spending most of the next month training his sister, as well as Katsu, with the help of Vegeta.

A whole plan had been set up by Gohan and Vegeta. The first step was to get Arata, and possibly, Katsu past the stage of Super Saiyan. After testing her power level, Vegeta concluded that she was strong, she just needed some work. Katsu's power wasn't tested, seeing as he couldn't stand to be around him.

"How's this going to work if Katsu won't come?" Gohan wondered that morning as they stood outside, about ready to leave.

"Simple." Arata said. "You stay here with Katsu, help him if he needs it, and I'll go to Vegeta by myself."

"Can I come?" Natsuki ran out towards her mother. The anger and rage that Natsuki carried just last night was forgotten.

"That may not be a good idea." Gohan said nervously, though he still smiled at his niece.

Natsuki looked at her mother with pleading eyes. Arata shook her head, causing Natsuki's eyes to fill with disappointment. "Gohan's right, Natsuki." Arata said. "After what happened yesterday…" Arata sighed. "…let's just say that we don't need a repeat." Natsuki slumped and Arata knelt to her level. "Natsuki, I'm not saying you can never go over there again. All I'm saying is that we need to work on how you control your anger. Understand?"

Natsuki nodded. "Can you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Can I what?" Arata questioned.

Natsuki looked back up to meet her mother's eyes. Natsuki's eyes filled with determination. "Can you teach me to control my anger? Like you said." She said. "Resume my training! I want to be as strong as you."

Whenever Gohan looked at his niece, he thought of Mirai Natsuki and how she grew up. Mirai Natsuki quit her training after her mother died. Was Arata Natsuki's motivation to keep training?

Arata smiled at her daughter. "Let me get started with my training with Vegeta, alright." She said. Natsuki nodded, though still slightly disappointed. "For now, just be a kid. Have fun." Arata stood up to her whole height. "It's something that you shouldn't take for granted, alright?"

"Alright." Natsuki said eagerly.

Arata motioned to Goten, who was calling Natsuki over. "Go play. I'll be home before dark at the latest." She said. Natsuki ran off towards Goten without another word.

Gohan smiled at his sister. "You're good with her." He said.

Arata nodded with her arms crossed, watching her daughter and younger brother playing together. "It came naturally." She murmured, giving a small smile. "Even Daisuke said so."

"How was Daisuke with Nat?" Gohan asked out of curiosity.

Arata raised an eye brow slightly. "You'd have to understand with Daisuke; he lost everything when he was younger and it took ages for Daisuke and I to act the way we did around each other." Gohan nodded, understanding from his own experience with Piccolo. Arata, who had been looking at Gohan, turned back at Natsuki's form. "Natsuki was quite a daddy's girl, that's for sure. When Natsuki was around him, it was the only time that I saw him loosen up."

"When Mirai Natsuki was here, she talked fondly of the two of you: you and Daisuke, I mean." Gohan informed. "Though, she didn't talk much of Katsu, other than she thought that you and him were in some sort of relationship together." A faint blush came across Arata's cheeks and she tightened her hold on her middle. "Is it true?" Gohan's eyes widened. "I thought she was just speculating."

Arata shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time. "It's complicated." She said while looking down. Her thoughts focused. "Before Katsu and I started fighting against Frig, we established a type of bond. Don't ask me about it, I don't quite understand any of it. But it allowed us to fight together without physically being together."

"Much like how our bond is, if we established it?" Gohan confirmed.

"Yeah." Arata nodded. "But I have a feeling that our bond would have a lot more to it during battle compared to the bond that Katsu and I have."

"Then how come the two of you aren't…well…you know-together." Gohan said awkwardly.

Arata started walking away slowly. "Because." She called back before looking back at Gohan, looking directly in his eyes with seriousness. "Not even I know his history, Gohan. For a relationship to work, there has to be trust. Hell, I didn't even know Daisuke's past either, though he was older and more experienced, so I trusted him regardless. Until Katsu confines in me his darkest secrets, there can be nothing between us."

Without another word, Arata took into the sky. She locked onto Vegeta's power, which had Trunks and Vitani's around him as well. When she landed, Bulma was there to greet her. "Arata. Where's Gohan? I'd think he'd be here with you when you began training again."

Arata shook her head. "No. Gohan's going to help Katsu, seeing as Katsu isn't a huge fan of Vegeta, not a fan of Vitani either, really." She said. Bulma nodded, agreeing. "Besides, Gohan is too emotionally attached to me and Vegeta will not go easy on me. It wouldn't be good to have him near me right now. It'll only hold me back."

"That's true." Bulma said. She smiled at Arata, gently patting her shoulder. "Well, Vegeta's in the GR, waiting for you. It's time Trunks and Vitani took a break. Do you know where to find them?"

Arata nodded. "I can follow their energy." She said. "Gohan taught me some of the basics that we discussed with Vegeta yesterday after we ate dinner, that way I'd be up to speed to continue."

Bulma nodded and wished her good luck. It didn't take her long for Arata to reach the GR. Trunks and Vitani were exiting just as Arata arrived. "Oh look who it is." Vitani teased. "Miss. I can't turn Super Saiyan yet."

"Vitani." Trunks hissed.

Arata didn't seem bothered. "No, it's alright." She said to Trunks before looking at Vitani. Arata didn't bother kneeling to Vitani, she simply looked at Vitani with hard eyes. "Last I heard, you can't turn Super Saiyan either."

Vitani growled. "You're older than I am, so I have an excuse." She came back. Vitani glared with hands on her hips.

"And yet, there was one time that I almost transformed when I was 14. I just didn't have the resources." Arata said simply. "Don't start a fight you can't finish, Vitani. You may have worked up my daughter, but just know, I don't see a threat in you."

Vitani glowered at Arata, but she couldn't say anything without starting a fight. From what she overheard her father say last night, Arata, despite the fact that she couldn't turn Super Saiyan as of yet, was still stronger than herself.

"Is Goten and Natsuki here?" Trunks asked.

Arata shook her head. "No." she said. Trunks deflated a bit. "Goten and Natsuki are staying at home today. It's not a good idea for Natsuki to be around here while her emotions can still easily take control." Arata pointed a glare in Vitani direction. "The last thing we need is a petty fight between young children."

"It's about time you showed up." Vegeta said, coming out of the GR. "Ready for training? You better be ready."

Although it had been years, Arata could still see a trace of respect that Vegeta held for her. And Arata wasn't the only one that could see it. Vitani noticed it as well, growling and grumbling as she moved away from the scene. "Of course." She said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good." Vegeta said. "Come in."

Vegeta disappeared in the GR again. Arata nodded at Trunks, sending a small smile at him. "Maybe I'll bring Goten over next time." Arata said. "He talked all about your, how do you put it, adventures over dinner last night."

Trunks smiled widely. "Thanks Arata!" he said happily.

Arata nodded towards him. "No problem." She said before walking into the GR.

As she did so, Vegeta threw something in her direction. Arata caught it swiftly. "Put that on." Vegeta said.

The 'something' that was thrown to her was a modification of spandex that she wore. This spandex was black and was a two piece. The top was similar to a sports bra while the second part was pant like in structure.

"The woman and that brother of yours thought you'd like something other than a leotard like uniform." Vegeta informed when Arata came out changed.

Arata nodded. "It's better. That's for sure." She agreed. "So how are we going to do this?"

Vegeta smirked. "Let's start with your fighting skills." He said. "I hope you haven't gotten rusty."

Arata followed Vegeta's example, slipping into her stance as he did so. "Rusty after a couple days? Please, Vegeta." She smirked.

Vegeta and Arata started out with a warm-up spar. Even though Vegeta was stronger than Arata, she never gave up. Every time she was knocked down, Arata got back up. It was astounding, at least to Arata, how strong she had become since her battle with Frig. This type of sparing sessions continued for the next two weeks. Vegeta would spar with her until she'd nearly collapse out of exhaustion. Gohan would then show up, not long after, with a Senzu Bean. Vegeta would say nothing except to return the next day at the same time where the same thing would happen.

Arata dodged another aimed hit from Vegeta, only to be hit straight in the back. She skidded across the ground with her stomach facing the ground. Her arms were bent at the elbows and her head was hanging as she was panting. "What-is the point-Vegeta?" Arata panted as she struggled to get up. Her muscles were screaming at her to stop moving, but she was determined to push herself. The pain she felt now was nothing compared to what happened on Frig's ship. Vegeta was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "If you're going to wear me out, then how am I supposed to work on becoming Super Saiyan?"

"You're close, girl." Vegeta said. "According to what the alternate counterpart of your daughter said, the only time you were close to Super Saiyan was with the battle against Serape." Arata nodded, confirming the information as correct. She was standing, though a little slumped. "Each transformation: your damn father's, mine, as well as your brother's all happened in different situations. Probably replicating that almost transformation is the easiest idea."

Arata furrowed her eye brows. "Gohan said it was in response to a need." She said.

"And you were in need of saving your life at the time, were you not?" Vegeta demanded.

Arata huffed. "But that was 4 years ago, Vegeta!" she yelled. "I can't replicate something that happened years ago."

"Well, have you tried it?" Vegeta asked.

"No, but-"

Arata didn't get a chance to reply when Vegeta charged at her again. Her back slammed against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. She moved her head out of the way just as his fist slammed into the wall. Arata used the opening in Vegeta's stance to send a hit to his chest. Vegeta stumbled back a bit, but not enough.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vegeta taunted. "Show me the fighting you were doing last week, damn it. What were you thinking then, girl?" The whole time Vegeta was taunting, Arata was dodging and trying to throw hits.

"I-" Dodge. "-was thinking-" Hit, miss. Dodge. "-of getting Natsuki out of there."

Vegeta pulled back a bit, sending a blast her way. In which, Arata connected it with her own. "Think of what would have happened if Frieza's bastard son got to her while you were down! He was damn close."

"I know!" Arata yelled in frustration. Vegeta was putting more pressure on the blast, causing Arata to growl in frustration and grit her teeth as she struggled. Vegeta was increasing his power that incredibly surpassed her own.

"And what would have happened?" Vegeta pressured. "Frig would not have cared that she was a damn child. He would have beat her in front of you so you could hear her cries of pain. You would have been forced to listed to that daughter of yours crying for you to save her, yet you wouldn't have been able to. You would have been a useless failure for her!"

Arata yelled. Just as the blast was overcoming her, Arata pushed back. The feeling was similar to that of which she felt with the battle against Serape. The same sparks he felt all those years ago that saved her life reappeared. Except, this time, she didn't pass out. Her eyes reopened to reveal a bright teal color. The new expanse of power had renewed energy pulsing through her veins.

When the dust cleared, a bright yellow aura was surrounding her while Arata was panting heavily. Vegeta was smirking in approval. "About time." He said. Arata couldn't quite reply as the yellow hair and teal eyes faded to their original color and she fell to the ground, not quite passed out, but still exhausted.

-With Gohan-

Gohan was talking with Bulma when he felt the sudden spike in his sister's power. It had become a habit for him in the past two weeks to arrive early because of Arata and Vegeta's sparing sessions. She was right when she said that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to watch. He became furious with the idea of his sister being hurt.

Bulma sighed. "I know that look." She said, referencing Gohan's tense stature. "I'll go get the Senzu Bean."

Gohan sighed, trying to relax his muscles while he kept telling himself that Vegeta wouldn't kill his sister. "Gohan." Vitani's voice dragged Gohan out of his thoughts.

He looked down at the young 6 year old. "What's up Vitani?" he asked.

Vitani placed her hands on her hips. "You said that your sister's story was a story for another day." She remembered. "Well, today's another day."

Gohan felt out his sister's energy. It wasn't completely faded, so Vegeta probably had a bit longer to go with Arata-at least that's what he thought. If he felt right, Arata had finally transformed, but the transformation hadn't lasted. _Vegeta's probably going to explain to her things she needs to do keep the transformation for more than a couple minutes._ He thought.

"Alright, Vitani." Gohan said, moving them to the couch. He looked at Trunks and motioned for him to come over. "Trunks, you might as well hear this as well. That way you both know the boundaries when it comes to Arata and Natsuki."

"Alright." The siblings said, both sitting on the couch next to Gohan.

"What I'm about to tell you isn't pleasant." Gohan said, referencing the way Mirai Natsuki had told him of his sister's past. "And I don't want either of you to bring it up to Arata or Natsuki, not even Katsu. That means you Vitani." Gohan had looked at her with a hard look. "The only reason I'm telling both of you this is because you need to understand why my sister is the way she is. You two know some of Mirai Natsuki's past, right? The one that Vegeta explained?"

"Yeah." Trunks said seriously. "Dad told us before he left with you. Some of it didn't make a lot of sense, though."

Gohan nodded. "That's because you need to hear Arata's side. It's going to be cruel and very hard to imagine, but do not doubt anything I'm going to tell you." He warned.

Vitani hadn't seen Gohan so serious before. She had seen him before going to rescue his sister, but this was bigger than that. She didn't like being told what to do by anyone unless it was her parents. However, this was one time that she was going to let that slid. If the way Gohan was talking was this serious, then it was similar to how her father acted when she heard of his past. "Go on, Gohan." She said. "I won't say a word."

-With Arata-

"There you go." Bulma's voice came clearly into Arata's mind, focusing her back to the real world. She hadn't passed out, but she was damn close to it. "Vegeta, you shouldn't have gone so hard on her."

"Oh, be quiet, woman." Vegeta huffed. "The girl knew exactly what she was getting into when she asked for training."

Bulma was about to argue when Arata slowly began standing up. "It's alright, Bulma." She said. Her strength was returning quickly. "Vegeta's right. I knew what I was asking for and I asked Vegeta not to go easy on me. It's the only way to push my limits."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You Saiyans." She huffed. "Well, when you're done, Gohan's in the living room."

Vegeta and Arata watched at Bulma left the GR, still in a huff about Vegeta's harshness with Arata. Arata looked over at Vegeta. "Thank-you, Vegeta." She said.

All Vegeta did was nod. "Now that that part is taken care of, your brother can continue." He said. "That's the part that you needed my help. Besides, I want to get back to my training."

Arata laughed. "Can't get enough of your own training." She said. "How do I learn to control my transformation? From what I heard, it takes time."

Vegeta smirked. "It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He said. "Your father introduced it during Cell's appearance. It allows you to squeeze an entire year into a single day. Your brother will take you and that boy in there to continue your training. Now get out of my hair! When your training is complete, that's when we'll spar again."

Arata nodded. "Any time, Vegeta, any time." She said.

Arata went into the locker room. She took off the shredded spandex and threw it in the trash and put on her normal clothes. Bulma had made more of the spandex uniforms that she had been wearing for training. Arata kept it at home for safe keeping.

"There you are, Gohan." Arata said while coming into the Briefs' living room. Gohan was sitting on the couch with Trunks and Vitani by him. "What's going on?" Gohan stood up after giving the Briefs' siblings a hard look, one that Arata quickly caught. "You're not very sneaky, Gohan. I know what you just did."

"Arata-" Gohan said, but was cut off by Arata raising a hand.

"It's alright." Arata said. "I'd rather you talk about it than me." Arata then looked at Vitani. "What Gohan told you about my past better be an eye opener for you. You both should understand not to push my daughter in anyway." Vitani looked about ready to argue. "I'm not saying you should be best friends, Vitani. All I'm saying is that there should be respect for one's past. Natsuki knows of your father and his past. I told her myself when she was younger. Natsuki has never brought it up and you should do the same. It's very raw for her. I can handle it better than her. Do I make myself clear?"

Vitani wanted to growl at being told what to do, but she knew that she couldn't say anything. "Yes." She said while crossing her arms.

Arata smirked. "You and my daughter don't get along." She stated. "Now that Vegeta is free, I'm sure your training will resume, just like my daughter's will." Vitani looked up at Arata at the mention of training. "Just know that Natsuki is strong for her age. If you two get into a fight sometime in the future, do not, in any circumstances, underestimate her. She may be young, but she can pull of some amazing techniques."

Vitani smirked in excitement. "I'll be looking forward to it." She said. "Any time."

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinions?**

**What'd you think, overall? (I can't seem to think of specific questions at the moment. Hehe, I'm writing this right before I got to bed, so I'm a bit tired. Hehe) Any suspicions on next chapter (hint below)?**

**Next Chapter: A week after Arata's first transformation, Gohan enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Arata and Katsu to help them continue their training. Katsu's past is questioned and causes some friction between Katsu and Arata while Arata and Gohan work on their bond. At this point, Natsuki has been trained some more by her mother. Vitani and Natsuki have another run in, which is interrupted by an expecting enemy.**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Here's another update of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

**IMPORTANT: For all my loyal readers, I'm starting another semester of online college, so I want to warn that updates will be slower. I'll try to keep at least one update a week, two if I find the time. It depends on the work I get from the classes. **

_**euroteres: When it comes to writing fighting scenes, I'm not the best with them, so I hope that this chapter is alright. It doesn't focus on fighting, really because of what I said before. As for the high school arc, I'm not sure how long it'll be seeing as I write as I go really, but any suggestions on what you want to see in the high school arc? I mean, I haven't read any high school fics, so giving me sort of detailed things you'd like to see would be great. And Katsu and Videl, haha, that's going to be fun to write.**_

_**silverhawk88: Thanks, these chapters have turned out better than I thought they would.**_

_**Heseltine: Gohan reaching SSJ3 would need Goku's help, seeing as even Goku had problems transforming to that level when he fought Buu (hope I got that right, hehe). You will see some chapters that focus on the high school arc, how many thought I'm not sure. Other readers are also requesting that I develop the characters introduced further. As I told euroteres, I haven't read any high school arc fics, so suggestions would help. Arata and Katsu won't take well to Videl right away. I plan to keep Videl the same way. Hope this answered your questions!**_

_**kitsunelover300: Vitani and Nat do have a long way to go, lol. As for the ages ordeal, it is confusing and I'm not going into detail with it in the story either. I'll probably have them lying about their ages, hehe. You'll see Vitani's reaction to Arata's training session with her father in the next chapter, as least you'll see how she felt about it.**_

_**C4tloverr: A lot of readers are commenting on how they liked Arata's transformation, I'm glad. Hehe, I tend to over think sometimes. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Guest: Glad you've enjoyed the story, especially since I use OCs in my writing. Hope you keep reading!**_

_**asredwer: After you mentioned including descriptions, I've started to think more about it as I write, so thanks! Surprised you, huh? For me, I think that's a first, lol. Glad you've enjoyed!**_

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter Five

-Friction-

-Arata's POV-

"Do you have to go, Momma?" Natsuki asked while looking up at her mother. Arata, as well as Gohan and Katsu, were just about ready to go. She pouted slightly. "You were just starting my training again."

"I'll only be gone for a day." Arata replied.

Katsu chuckled, patting Natsuki's head. "You can last that long without getting into trouble, right kiddo?" he questioned.

Natsuki looked up at Katsu with a wide smile. "Of course." She said.

"Hey, Arata!" Goten yelled, running up to her. Per Gohan's request, Goten had given his older sister some space and when she had done her training with Vegeta, Arata had come back exhausted.

"Did you need something, Goten?" Arata questioned. It felt weird for her. She had become close to Gohan again, but Goten still seemed like a stranger to her.

Goten smiled widely. "Can you teach me how to fly? Like Trunks and Natsuki can?" he asked excitedly.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you, sport?" Gohan asked, looking hurt.

"Well, I-" Goten scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid Gohan's look.

Arata raised an eye brow. Goten looked conflicted between his two older siblings. "Give him a break Gohan." She said. Goten looked back up to his sister, hope filling his eyes. "You've had 7 years with him."

"Oh." Gohan realized the situation. "You want to bond with our sister, is that it, Goten?" Goten smiled and nodded quickly. Gohan then looked at his sister. "You don't mind, do you?"

Arata shook her head. "It's not a problem." She said while Goten shouted a 'yay' in front of her. A smirk formed on her face. "Besides, I know more about teaching flying technique than you do. After all, I taught Natsuki how to fly."

Before Gohan could say anything, Katsu interrupted. "Shouldn't we get going?" he said, a harshness in his tone with a matching hard and guarded look on his face.

"Right." Gohan agreed.

Arata, however, didn't brush of Katsu's behavior so quickly. He'd been closed off for the past week. According to Gohan, Katsu had managed to turn Super Saiyan, but when Arata asked how Gohan had no answer. So, Arata asked Katsu. It surprised her when Katsu simply said it was "None of her business" and should "Concentrate on her own problems instead of his own". That following night, and many of those leading up to today, had brought rough nights and horrible nightmares seeing as Katsu slept elsewhere.

Gohan took to the air, Katsu following quickly behind. Arata growled under her breath before pushing the issue away momentarily to face her younger brother. "When my training is done, I'll find a time to teach you. That alright?" she asked.

Goten nodded very eagerly. "Thanks!" he said excitedly while hugging her legs. Arata didn't get a word in as he took off for the house with a "Can't wait" leaving his mouth.

When the trio arrived at the lookout, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was already set up. "We haven't had three people in here since Cell." Mr. Popo announced as he led them to the chamber.

"That was with Mirai Natsuki, right?" Arata confirmed.

Dende nodded. "That's right." He said. "Say, I heard about how Mirai Natsuki's power was out of control. Do you think that'll happen with this timeline Natsuki?"

Arata furrowed her eye brows for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I didn't experience Mirai Natsuki's power, so I can't compare it to Natsuki now. We'll just have to see."

It was intense when Arata entered. The gravity was familiar to what she had felt before on other planets that she had "visited" while with Frieza, King Cold, or Frig. Daisuke had taken her with him to many different planets, many of which had different ranges of gravity.

"Incredible right?" Gohan smiled at his sister's awestruck expression.

Katsu grumbled. "You could say that." He muttered before walking off.

Arata stopped Gohan from going after him. "That's not a good idea." She said while holding her arm over his chest. "He won't wonder off, just move enough away from us. Whatever is bothering him is serious."

"You have a bond with him." Gohan stated. "Do you know what's going on with him?"

"If I did, do you think that he'd be acting this way?" Arata asked. "He's blocked the bond. Since he's the one that created it and not me, Katsu knows the ins and outs of it. The bond we have is barely two months old. It's still confusing to me."

Gohan's eye brows furrowed. "Is that how our bond is?" he questioned.

"No." Arata informed, moving her hands to her hips while shaking her head. "Vegeta said ours has to be 'awakened' if that makes sense. The bond we share, once awakened, is an open door to both sides, unless closed by either of us." She sighed. "When a bond is created, like Katsu and I for instance, each of the users have to be open with each other. So, for example, Katsu knows my entire past, naturally."

"Except, Katsu hasn't opened up to you." Gohan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Arata nodded. "Exactly. The bond is still intact, so to speak, but I can't do anything with the bond until he opens up." A light blush tinged her cheeks. "A created bond is usually created between mates." Arata's tail, which had been hanging relaxed, curled at her words. "That way, each mate knows if another is in trouble." Gohan nodded slowly at his sister's words. A smile came to his face at the look on his sister's face: it was a mixture of embarrassed and awkward. "However, a created bond between mates tends to be…intimate in nature…according to Vegeta that is."

Gohan chuckled lightly at his sister. Arata, knowing exactly what he was chuckling at, punched him in the shoulder. "Well," Gohan said, rubbing his arm. "While Katsu cools off, how about we work on our bond. It may make it easier for you reach my level of power."

Arata nodded. "Alright." She said.

"What did Vegeta say we should do to awaken the bond?" Gohan asked while they walked side by side into the white area.

"For one, Vegeta wants to make sure that each of us understand just what the bond can do." Arata stated.

The twins sat across from each other on the ground. "Alright." Gohan indicated for Arata to continue.

"Alright, so," Arata started. She was wracking her mind to find the right words to explain this to her brother. "The type of bond we have is an everlasting and permanent bond seeing as it was created when we were born. This can be proven when you look at us two. Even though we've been separated for 16 years and the bond was one sided for that whole time, the bond was never destroyed. Vegeta said that we understand and share each other's personal experiences and emotions telepathically. We can also communicate telepathically and, if allowed, each other's memories can be accessed."

Gohan nodded, taking in the information. "Just like how you saw situations when I was emotionally unstable, for a lack of a better word?" he asked to confirm, leaning backward slightly.

"That was with the bond untrained and suppressed. Because you have forgiven yourself for that incident 16 years ago, your mind will be more open to awakening our bond." Arata confirmed. "By the time we exit this time chamber, full conversations can take place telepathically and, if we wanted, we could exchange memories; experiencing just what we felt during that memory as if we were really there."

"Incredible!" Gohan said astounded.

Arata smiled. "Exactly. Now you see why twins were valued so highly." She said.

"How do we get started?" Gohan asked.

"It's actually fairly simple." Arata said while shrugging. "Our minds have to be synced, if that makes sense. Sort of like how the information has to download to a source before actually using said information."

"Like connecting our minds?" Gohan furrowed his eye brows.

"Exactly." Arata said. "Just relax. You'll feel pressure when I push into your mind, but it's quick."

"Am I doing the same thing?" Gohan asked confused, sitting back to normal.

"No." Arata said. Her eyes were already closed as she remembered how Katsu initiated the bond between them. "Seeing as I'm more in touch with our bond than you, it'll be easier to awaken it."

Going off of what Katsu had done to start their bond, Arata focused on the metaphorical string that represented the bond that her and Gohan naturally and would forever share. A gasp escaped Gohan's mouth when Arata finally broke through her brother's mind. It was like a floodgate had open, in a sense. The next half hour was spent by Arata giving Gohan tips on how to control the bond: closing the bond, choosing what to show the recipient of the bond, etc.

After over an hour dealing with the bond, Gohan and Arata stood up and stretched their tense muscles. Their next move was actually learning to use the bond. Arata had some experience from fighting with a bond from Katsu. So, it was expected when practice started out sloppy. Gohan found it difficult when Arata's voice would pop into his mind. Even after two hours, Gohan was still having some difficulty.

The duo had taken a break, each sitting on the ground and trying to catch their breath, when Katsu walked up. "How's is going?" he asked.

"It's coming along." Gohan answered with a smile while standing up. "I mean, you don't get better overnight, right?"

Arata was following Gohan's example of getting to his feet when Katsu nodded. "True." He said. "Seeing as you're taking a break from bond training, how about you and I go at it."

"No problem." Gohan said. "Arata and I can-"

"Just you and me." Katsu said sternly, cutting Gohan off.

Arata crossed her arms. "Why can't I train with you? I'm not even tired." She demanded. Arata faced him.

Katsu didn't look at Arata right away. When he did, Katsu had an emotionless look on his face. "Just drop it, Arata." He warned, an equally warning look in his eyes.

"Oh, I get it." Arata growled, moving her hands to her hips. She wasn't scared of Katsu's attitude that he was displaying. "This has to do with whatever you aren't telling me! What is it, Katsu? Do you not trust me?"

"That's irrelevant." Katsu growled his own annoyance, facing Arata in the process. Gohan's eyes widened, but he didn't know quite what to do. He could definitely see his mother in his sister. And the way Arata was looking at Katsu reminded him of when his mother would criticize his father about fighting back when his father was alive.

"Irrelevant, how Katsu?" Arata raised her voice. "For crying out loud, it's like I don't know you anymore. Ever since we arrived here, you've done a complete 180 when it comes to your personality!"

Gohan stepped closer to them, getting in between them. He noticed how Katsu's tail was wrapped tightly around his waist, and it wasn't for hiding his tail either. Arata's was lashing behind her with a fury that matched the look on her face. "Guys, let's just calm down here." He said slowly.

"No." Arata said. She pushed Gohan out of the way to get into Katsu's face. "When we met, we hated each other, yet I still gave you my life history. The only thing I got from you was that your parents died when you were a kid. I accepted that was all I was going to get out of you since we weren't exactly friends." Arata's hands were curling and uncurling with anger. Gohan had gotten up from where he landed after being pushed away. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb.

"And when your past does come up-and not by me, mind you-I'm pushed away without one simple explanation." Arata continued. Katsu kept the emotionless look on his face. The only hint that his anger was building up was from his tensing muscles and his clenched tail. "Damn it, Katsu! It's as if I forced you to come with me! Is it really that bad being here?"

"Maybe it is!" Katsu yelled out, interrupting Arata from her angry rant. Arata's tail stopped moving completely and her facial expression went from furious to complete shock. Gohan had stopped rubbing the bridge of his nose and widened his eyes. He remembered what Mirai Natsuki said about Katsu and Natsuki helping Arata to adjust to life on Earth. If Katsu didn't want to be here, then how was Arata going to take it?

Arata blinked a couple times, trying to process what was just said. Her eyes closed to keep the threatening tears from falling. "Then what are you doing here?" Arata demanded, her voice cracking a bit. Her eyes opened again, the tears were gone and hurt and anger replaced them.

"Arata." Gohan said. The newly awakened bond with his sister was filled with sadness. He could feel just how hurt Arata was by Katsu's words. Confusion came through the bond as well. She wasn't sure what to think of Katsu anymore.

"No." Arata cleared her throat, her voice returning to a stone cold as she kept her eyes on Katsu. His emotionless face had disappeared upon his outburst. Arata's tail wrapped around her waist in comfort. "If you hate it so much here, I want you gone when we exit this place. Understand?"

Katsu's eyes widened. "What? You'll make me leave?" he said angrily.

"Yes." Arata said simply. She turned around, moving to leave.

"What about Natsuki? We both know she's taken a liking to me." Katsu demanded.

Arata started moving away. "Natsuki will get over it eventually." She said emotionlessly. "She needs to learn disappointment anyway. And you'll do perfectly."

Once she was out of sight of Katsu and Gohan, Arata closed the bond between both men. She needed to be alone while she trained out her anger and hurt. Arata pushed away her feelings, just as she had been taught to do, and focused on training up her Super Saiyan transformation. There was no way she was going to train with Gohan if Katsu was around. All she needed to do was to avoid him for the entire time they were here.

-With Natsuki-

That night without her mother, Katsu, and her uncle was weird for Natsuki. She wasn't as familiar with Goten or her grandmother. However, Goten and ChiChi had made her as comfortable as possible. Natsuki was almost always plastered to her mother or Katsu when they were around. Being away from them gave Natsuki a chance to bond with her grandmother, which didn't take long to do so. The same thing with Goten. Natsuki thought Goten acted a little weird, at least in her perspective, but Natsuki grew to enjoy it. He distracted her from missing her mother.

The following morning, ChiChi had to go run some errands, so Goten and Natsuki were dropped off at Capsule Corporation. Goten was excited to play with Trunks and Vitani. Natsuki, however, was not fond of the idea of spending time around Vitani again. Last time hasn't turned out too well, and the way Vitani acted still irked Natsuki. Even though her uncle had told her that Vitani understood the situation her mother, Katsu, and herself were in, didn't give Natsuki confidence that Vitani would act on that.

"TRUNKS!" Goten shouted upon entering the Briefs' home.

Natsuki cringed from the loudness of Goten's voice. Her tail coiled from the noise as well. "Goten." Natsuki complained while rubbing her ears. "They can hear you just fine."

Goten smiled innocently. "Sorry, Nat." he said.

"Hey Goten." Trunks greeted, coming into the living room.

"You came just in time." Trunks said. "Mom said Vitani and I can go play outside."

Goten smiled widely. "Sweet!" he said. "Let's go!"

Natsuki watched at Goten ran ahead. Her tail wrapped around her waist again. "Can I come?" she asked.

Trunks looked at her. "Sure." He said. "Just don't start a fight with my sister. Mom doesn't want the lawn ruined."

"That was not my fault." Natsuki pouted slightly. "Your sister is the one who started it."

"I'm just giving a message." Trunks shrugged. He paused for a moment before smiling at her. "That was a good punch you gave her though. Last week, you know. It's rare that she's surprised."

A light blush tinged her cheeks. "Thanks." She said. "Momma taught me everything I know."

-With Arata-

According to Gohan, about half a year had passed since they entered. Arata stayed true to what she vowed-avoiding Katsu. She had worked out a process. Once Katsu was done training, he'd return to the kitchen or bathroom or sleep quarters to rest. That's when Arata would go out and train. She'd alternate between working with Gohan on their bond and working on her Super Saiyan transformation.

The bond had gotten stronger and Gohan was less sloppy with fighting with the bond. However, the argument with Katsu had caused Arata to halt any other sort of progress with their bond. Gohan didn't need the bond to know just how pissed off his sister was at Katsu, which hadn't diminished one bit.

Arata used Gohan's suggestion of staying in her Super Saiyan transformation to make it seem effortless. Her power grew by the day, no matter how minimal it was. After mastering the Super Saiyan state, Arata had stopped staying in the form constantly. When she transformed back to her base form, Arata found that her hair had grown. She had noticed it when she was in the form constantly, but her base form showed her just how much.

Her body connected with the ground. However, it didn't faze her as she hopped back up and dodging the hit Gohan was aiming at her. Arata grabbed his fist with her hand and spun around to hit his chest with her elbow. The move backfired on her when Gohan shook her hand off his fist and grabbed both wrists with his hands. Gohan then held her wrists in a cross over her chest and held her against his own chest.

He smirked at her. "Give up yet?" he asked. Gohan was in his SSJ2 state. Despite how much Arata trained and fought, she couldn't manage to reach that level. Gohan kept telling her that she'd reach it eventually. It wasn't like they were facing immediate danger like when he was forced to transform beyond Super Saiyan.

A growl slipped from Arata's lips. "No." she hissed. Arata used her power to have Gohan slip his grip, even by a little bit. She used that advantage to flip into the air, using her foot to kick him out in front of her. While Gohan stumbled forward, Arata landed on her feet gracefully. "I don't go down easily."

Gohan laughed. They had been going at it for a while now. Arata's power had improved tenfold since him and Vegeta had rescued her from Frig's ship. "How about we take a break? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He said.

Arata relaxed her stance, transforming back to her base form. "Of course you are." She said. "Good thing Mom taught me some basics."

Gohan nodded quickly. They began walking towards the kitchen. "When Dad and I were in here, neither of us could cook. It was horrible." He said.

Arata laughed. "Dad cooking?" she asked with an amused expression. "Now, that would be a sight to see."

"When we came out, Dad and I were starving for some real food." Gohan said.

Arata shook her head. "No doubt." She said as she caught view of Katsu in the kitchen.

"Hey Katsu." Gohan greeted with a wave.

Katsu, who was cleaning up his dirty dishes, nodded. "Hey." He said as Arata walked past him. Before Arata could get too far away, he grabbed her wrist. "Can I talk to you?"

Arata grimaced. "Why?" she asked emotionlessly. "Everything has been discussed. I don't see how anything else needs to be said."

Katsu growled. "Stop being so damn stubborn. You don't even understand why I haven't told you anything about my past." He said.

Arata turned to face him, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "It's because you don't trust me. I get it."

"I never said that." Katsu groaned.

"You didn't deny it when I asked it." Arata argued.

Katsu sighed in frustration. "Look, can we just forget that argument happened?" Arata crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow with a 'really' look. "Arata, please. Have you ever thought that my past isn't something I like thinking about, let along talking about?"

Arata sighed. "Fine." She muttered before briskly walking past him in the opposite direction of Gohan.

When Katsu and Arata stopped, Gohan was out of range. Arata reluctantly faced him with crossed arms. Katsu looked like he was on edge while at the same time having an awkward air about him. He sighed. "Arata, I-"

"Explain." Arata said coldly.

Katsu instinctively growled. "Arata, I'm sorry alright." He said. He was standing right in front of her and touched her shoulder. "You know what it feels like to have a past that you prefer not to talk about. And to be honest I'd rather have your past instead of the one I've had." Arata stayed silent and shook his hand off her shoulder.

Arata grimaced. "I-"

"What I'm going to tell you isn't easy." Katsu said, looking at the ground in anger. "Some of the things that have been done to me, I haven't faced. I've pushed it behind me and tried to forget about it."

"All I was going to say was that I need to know that I can trust you." Arata huffed, annoyed at being interrupted. "And what happened wasn't exactly helping the trust factor."

Katsu and Arata decided not sit down. Katsu wasn't planning on taking too long. Arata kept her arms crossed over her chest while her tail was slowly swishing from side to side. "You know that my parents were killed when I was kid. They were actually decent parents, I mean, they weren't perfect. But who is? My father was strict, but at least I knew he cared. As for my mother," Katsu shrugged. "I believe she shielded me from a lot of crap before she died. She always encouraged me to get stronger and one day we'd escape the hell hole we were in. However, because of Cooler, we didn't spend much time together. Training was about the only time I'd see them. So, when I was told that they were dead, I wasn't too distraught. It was how they died that pissed me off. Cooler sent them to a planet that was known to be an impossible one to concur."

"As years passed, I became more rebellious. I had ease dropped on Cooler whenever I had the chance and foiled with his plans." He continued.

Arata uncrossed her arms and hand her hands rest on her hips. Her head tilted to the side. "Foiled how?" she asked.

Katsu shrugged. "Messing with the computer or their scouters. Sending ships off course." He said as if it were nothing. "That sort of stuff." He cracked a smile. "It was actually really funny when they'd come back, all furious and such. That's why I continued doing stuff like that."

Arata glared at him. "You mean it was you that messed with my scouter when you first came to Frig's ship?" she demanded. Katsu smiled innocently. "You-" she seethed. "I thought it was Natsuki."

Katsu laughed. "Who do you think taught her how?" he said, but he turned serious almost seconds later. Arata followed suit. "Of course, Cooler always tracked it back to me and then I'd get punished. Blackmailing wasn't his style. Cooler would have one of his minions beat me for hours, conscious or not. Even messing with my tail, tugging it or breaking it. That, however, got boring as I got older because I got immune to it. Cooler thought of new ways to cause me pain besides beating me."

"Like how?" Arata asked.

Katsu glowered at the ground again. His face going hard. "There's something you have to understand about Cooler. Cooler has a twisted mind, in every sense of the word." He growled, his voice growing louder with each word.

Arata frowned. She walked closer to him. "Katsu, you don't have to tell me." She said.

Katsu looked up at her, his eyes shown with multiple emotions: sadness, anger, guilt, etc. "If I don't get it out now, I never will." He muttered before letting out a breath. Arata stayed silent. She was unsure how to react. Katsu, she knew, was horrible at acting. And the way he was acting showed her that his past surpassed her own. "Arata, remember how Frig basically forced Daisuke to take your virginity, knowing the actual resort."

"How could I forget?" Arata said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Katsu looked her in the eyes. "Just be glad that Daisuke was kind and reluctant about it." He said.

Arata furrowed her eye brows. "Katsu, you're not making any sense."

"Cooler's men sexually abused me, Arata." Katsu growled loudly. Arata's eyes widened. "They never went to the point that Frig did, Cooler didn't find that appropriate-that bastard." Katsu's hands clenched tighter and tighter, his knuckles turning white. "However, they'd do just about anything they could think of." A bitter laugh left Katsu. "Once that started, the beatings stopped. That's when I wished for the beatings to return. I'd rather be beat senseless instead of what they did to me." Katsu growled. "I shouldn't have messed around with-"

The echo of a slap sounded around them. Katsu's eyes widened when he realized Arata had slapped him. Before Katsu could ask why she did so, Arata spoke up. "If there's one thing I've learned about the Cold Empire is that they resort to any form to control its minions, no matter what they do." She said. "Cooler, if he's as cruel as you've said, then he would have done what he did to you regardless of what you did. The same goes for Frig. I could blame myself for acting out and being a smart aleck, which led me to Frig's plan of blackmail. Frig was going to do that regardless." Arata sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look at it this way, if Frig didn't force Daisuke to have sex with me, then Natsuki would be here. I wouldn't trade Natsuki for the world. The same goes for you. If Cooler never did what he did, he wouldn't have sent you to Frig's. And then where would you be?"

"Arata-" Katsu sighed.

Arata hit his shoulder. "I'm not saying that what he did was right or that you should get over it." She said sternly. "But that's what I'm here for and vice versa for you. We're here for each other."

Finally, Katsu let out a smile. "You have a way with words." He said.

Arata rolled her eyes and walked past him slowly. "Only stating the obvious." She said smartly. Before Arata could get too far, Katsu grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. Arata looked at him. "What is it? I'm starving."

Katsu didn't say a thing, causing Arata to look at him in confusion. Katsu pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. His tail, in turn wrapped around Arata's. Just as Arata was about to question his actions when his lips connected with hers. Arata's eyes widened slightly in shock before she sunk into the kiss.

He pulled away too soon, at least in Arata's opinion. "Now you can go." Katsu smirked.

Arata glowered at him. "You're a pain sometimes. You know that?" she said.

"Of course." Katsu chuckled. "You love me anyway."

"True as it may be," Arata stated as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled her towards him. Her lips were inches away from his. "Two can play at that game."

Arata then walked off, without kissing him. Katsu smirked at her backside as she walked away. "You'll regret playing this game, Arata." He chuckled.

-With Natsuki-

It didn't take long for the group of four to venture away from Capsule Corporation. With Bulma busy with Capsule Corp business, Vegeta training in the GR, Mr. Briefs in the lab, and Mrs. Briefs in the kitchen as oblivious as always, it wasn't hard for the four kids to sneak away. Natsuki made sure to stay clear of Vitani the best she could and it seemed Vitani was doing the same thing.

"Don't think what Gohan told me about your mother changes anything between you and I." Vitani huffed when Trunks and Goten ran off.

Natsuki glared at her. "So you're saying that you're ignoring it?" she asked angrily. "Uncle Gohan told you for a reason."

Vitani rolled her eyes before facing Natsuki. "What I'm saying is, you're not going to get away with that punch you gave me. One day, no one will be there to intervene and you better be ready." She said with a wide smirk.

"Is everything a fight with you?" Natsuki crossed her arms, her tail moving in an irritated motion.

"What of it?" Vitani waved it off as if it were nothing. "Being a Saiyan Princess, I have to be at the top of my game in case an enemy comes by. I'm no weakling."

Natsuki glared at her. "Not every enemy needs to be killed." She huffed.

Vitani scoffed. "You of all people should know that enemies will not turn into your friends!" she yelled.

Natsuki knew exactly what Vitani was talking about, and she didn't like it at all. "Don't bring that up as if it were nothing." She yelled. "Uncle Gohan said that my Grandpa Goku saw the best in people, no matter what. Android 18 was a bad guy before she turned to the good side."

"Kakarot got himself killed with that motto." Vitani said. "That android only turned sides because of the common enemy."

At this point Natsuki and Vitani were facing each other. "Grandpa Goku died by an honorable sacrifice!" she argued. Natsuki looked at Vitani pointedly. "And what about your father?"

Vitani's eyes widened and then turned into a glare at Natsuki. "What about my dad?" she demanded.

"Your Dad was a bad guy too!" Natsuki said.

Vitani glared at her. "You have no right talking about my Dad!" she argued.

Natsuki crossed her arms. "Yet you talk about my Momma the same way." She said.

Before the argument between the girls could continue, they both sensed a powerful energy coming their way. Vitani's eye brows furrowed in confusion, as did Natsuki's. Vitani was trying to figure out who that was, but was unsuccessful. Natsuki, however, was confused for a different reason. The high power level had a strike of similarity to Frigs. Just as Natsuki was about to say something, a massive ship showed up.

Vitani and Natsuki's eyes widened. "That ship is going to land close to here." Vitani announced.

Natsuki grabbed onto Vitani's arm and tugged it. "We need to go." She said quickly.

"Why?" Vitani demanded, taking her arm out of Natsuki's grip.

Natsuki was panicking. "Just trust me, please!" she begged. "Momma is still in the chamber thing with Uncle Gohan and Katsu. The only one that can help is your Dad."

Vitani scoffed. "Running to my Dad will make me look like a weakling." She informed. "It can't be too hard to take that power level down." Vitani smirked at Natsuki. "Who knows, maybe they're nice." Vitani mocked her, causing Natsuki to grow increasingly nervous.

_I thought Frig was dead._ Natsuki whimpered mentally.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinions?**

**What did you all think of Katsu's past? A little darker than expected? And cliffhanger! Will Arata, Gohan, and Katsu make it in time to save the group of four? (I'm sure everyone can guess who the enemy is.)**

**Next Chapter: Vitani refuses to leave for help, causing the enemy to close in on them. While Trunks and Goten work well with each other when the enemy arrives, the rivalry that has developed between Vitani and Natsuki make it difficult for the two to work together. Gohan, Arata, and Katsu emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to discover the trouble that the four have gotten into. When Gohan, Arata, and Katsu arrive to save the four, Katsu will have to face his past head on.**

**Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Here's another update of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

_**asredwer: Katsu's dark past was actually an idea from kitsunelover300 and I had been looking for something different anyway. Vitani definitely gets a reality check in this chapter. And thanks for the ideas, I don't know if I'll change up the high school arc a lot, but we'll see.**_

_**euroteres: Haha, that pun made my day when I read that. Vitani does come across a bit bratty, I know, but she'll get better. Vitani and Natsuki's feud is modeled off of Goku and Vegeta's, so there you go. And thanks for the PM. It helped. :D**_

_**C4tloverr: Arata isn't the only one with a hard past. And, hehe, the enemy isn't Frig. That would have been an interesting twist though, wouldn't it?**_

_**Heseltine: Thanks for the comments. When it comes to Goten asking Arata for flying lessons instead of asking his brother, it was the only idea I had for some Arata-Goten bonding time. I'm sure I'll throw Gohan in there when it comes to flying lessons. As for your request, I work on that. I'll write Videl a little differently, but I do need some clashing going on with Arata and Katsu. Gohan won't be a wimp when he goes to high school. There's already some difference in Gohan's character now.**_

_**kitsunelover300: The second pun that I wasn't expecting…lol, it was great. When it comes to my writing, I tend to make multiple complications in it, but hey, it makes for an interesting and realistic story. As for the request, I'll keep it in mind and use it. When? Not sure yet. Hehe, thanks!**_

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter Six

-Rivalries Aside-

-Natsuki's POV-

"Did you see that?" Trunks shouted in an amazed tone while running up to Vitani and Natsuki with Goten following behind. "That ship was huge!"

Vitani huffed at her brother. "Idiot." She said. "Did you not feel that power? Whoever is in that ship is not here for a friendly visit!"

Goten looked over at Natsuki, who was shaking in the spot she was standing. "Nat, you okay?" he asked sincerely.

Trunks turned serious upon looking at Natsuki. "W-We need to get out of here." Natsuki stuttered.

"Will you stop your whining!" Vitani growled. "Whoever that is can't be that strong!"

"Hold on a second, Vit." Trunks said. "Nat, do you know who that is?"

Natsuki whimpered. "Not completely." She murmured. "I mean, your Dad killed Frig when he and Uncle Gohan rescued my Momma. So, it can't be him."

Trunks' eyes widened. "So, whoever is in that ship, is after revenge?" he asked to confirm.

"Most likely." Natsuki said. "Momma, Uncle Gohan, and Katsu are still in that chamber thing."

"Not for much longer." Trunks said grimly while looking at the watch on his wrist. Bulma had made him wear it after him and Vitani came home way after a set time that Bulma had given them. "Dad said they went in just around noon. Right now, it's just under thirty minutes till."

Vitani laughed as she stretched her muscles. "And you're scared, you baby?" she scoffed while rolling her eyes.

Trunks' grimaced. "In usual cases, I'd agree, Vit." He said. Vitani looked at her brother with wide eyes. When it came to fighting opponents, they always agreed. Vitani looked about ready to argue when Trunks continued. "But, remember what Gohan said about the Cold Empire? If whoever that being is in that ship is after revenge for what Dad and Gohan did to rescue Arata, then staying here for a fight may put us way over our heads. Keep Dad's teachings in mind, Vit."

"But-you-ugh!" Vitani grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Fine."

Natsuki's worried face broke into a wide grin. "Great! Thanks Vit." She said excited.

"Don't thank me!" Vitani growled while whipping around to face Natsuki. "Thanks to you being a scaredy cat, you've ruined my chance at testing my abilities."

Goten laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Couldn't you always test your abilities with your Dad or my big brother or even my big sister-"

The more Goten offered suggestions, the more annoyed Vitani got. "I get it!" she yelled.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Come on." He said. "We can get back to my Dad and he'll take care of them."

Just as the four were about to take off into the air, there was a couple of chuckles coming from behind them. Natsuki was the first to turn around. Her eyes furrowed as Trunks looked at her. "Do you recognize them?" he asked.

"No." Natsuki murmured. "I've never seen them before."

There was a group of three in front of them. The leader of the group was smaller than the other two. He had sky blue skin with short blonde hair. The one to his left was tall with green skin and long black hair that reached past his waist. The one to the right was just as tall with cooper skin and was bald. All three had the same purple spandex and green and white armor with white boots and gloves.

"Never seen us before?" The cooper skinned one questioned with a high voice.

The entire group of four hand turned around when the green skinned one chuckled darkly. "Shouldn't we give them the courtesy of introducing them to who we are Salza?"

The leader, Salza, looked indifferent. Trunks tensed before stepping in front of the other three. Vitani glared at her brother's back temporarily. She could defend herself, but no, Trunks just had to be over protective. "Not like it will matter." Salza said. Each had a different accent. Salza chuckled at Trunks. "Well aren't you a brave one."

"There are four of them and three of us." The green skinned one stated. "How shall we break them up, Salza?"

Salza, however, didn't answer as he walked forward. "Wasting our time with these pathetic weaklings will do us no good." He announced. Once he reached Trunks, Salza pushed him out of the way and walked directly towards Natsuki. He reached down and quickly grabbed Natsuki's tail and bringing it to where she was hanging upside down, but facing Salza. A smirk grew on Salza's face. "Master Cooler wishes for the ones that defied Frig." Natsuki trembled and whimpers came from her. "You'll tell us where they are, won't you?"

Trunks hopped back up to his feet. Vitani, despite her rivalry with Natsuki, growled at Salza. Goten had wide eyes upon staring at his newest friends. "Gohan, you better hurry!" he said under his breath.

-With Arata-

The following 6 months in the time chamber flowed more easily. By Arata and Katsu cleaning up their relationship, the tension in the air had cleared. The trio started training together. Katsu's help allowed the twins to properly work on their bond and the strength of the bond increased almost overnight.

Gohan and Arata landed side by side on the ground with Katsu in front of them. Katsu had a simple smirk on his face. The trio had two different trainings they'd do, both of which they'd alternate between. The first was the training that helped with their power level, pushing their limits with each other. The second form of training was the type that increased the bond between Arata and Gohan. The trio wouldn't be training at their best, seeing as power level doesn't help with strengthening the bond.

"Quitting now?" Katsu taunted. His arms were crossed.

What do we do now? Gohan questioned through the bond, but not looking at Arata. Katsu had said how they needed to learn how to communicate in the bond without the enemy knowing.

Katsu knows these bonds inside and out. He also knows my fighting style. So, I should be asking what you would do. Arata's tail waved back and forth behind her a couple times before returning to her waist.

Arata disappeared and reappeared behind Katsu, kicking his legs out from under him. What are you doing? Gohan asked. He appeared in front of Arata, grabbing the fist that Katsu had aimed for Arata and pushed it away before sending a kick towards Katsu's neck. Katsu grabbed Gohan's leg and hit him away.

Arata and Katsu engaged in hand-to-hand battle. Doing the unexpected. She answered through the bond before Arata ducked under another punch and hit Katsu's gut. Gohan came to Arata's side just as Katsu was standing back to full height again. They stood backs together with one arm each extended, Gohan's right arm and Arata's left, and charged a blast. Katsu's eyes looked up when the blasts were let go.

When the dust cleared, Arata and Gohan were relaxed. Katsu was whipping the sweat from his brow. "Not bad." Katsu called as he walked closer to the duo. "Of course, this spar could go on forever and we don't have that sort of time."

Gohan looked over at the main part of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and nodded. "Katsu's right." He said. "Time's almost up."

"For you maybe." Arata laughed while punching Gohan's shoulder. The time in this chamber had given the trio time to bond, more so for Gohan and Katsu. "Katsu and I still have another day. It'd be you who would be stuck."

"And I don't want that to happen." Gohan said, smiling. "Come on, I'm sure Nat's dying to see you two again. We can always train more outside. I still have a gravity chamber that Bulma had given me 7 years ago that allowed me to continue my training before Vegeta and I rescued you all."

The trio walked to the door and walked out. The door opening revealed Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo waiting. Piccolo was leaning against the wall, not really looking at the trio coming out. Dende and Mr. Popo were smiling. "How'd it go?" Dende asked.

"Pretty good, actually." Gohan smiled. Behind him, Katsu closed the door again while Arata stood beside her brother. "Arata and I got the bond strengthened."

Arata grimaced. "There are still some things that we need to do with it that I'm not ready to do at the moment." She informed. "And I didn't manage to ascend like you said I would, Gohan."

Gohan smiled at his sister. "It's not like we're facing a major enemy like when I transformed." He encouraged. "You just need the right motivation."

"Speaking of enemies, Gohan." Piccolo said, turning towards the trio. "There's a situation with those kids."

"What? Do you mean Vitani and Nat are at it again?" Gohan asked with his eye brows furrowed and his hands resting on his hips.

Arata didn't comment seeing as Katsu had tensed up and his power was fluctuating. "Katsu?" Arata questioned, not liking the way Katsu was acting.

"Much worse, Gohan." Katsu growled. "Much worse."

-With Natsuki-

"Let go of her!" Trunks yelled.

Salza looked at Trunks and laughed. "And what are you going to do?" he said.

Trunks looked at Goten. "Hey Goten." He said, a smirk coming to his face. Goten looked at Trunks. "Let's show them why they shouldn't mess with us."

Goten knew exactly what Trunks was talking about. "Yeah!" he said.

Trunks and Goten stood side by side. Each, in a blink of an eye, went from black hair and onyx eyes to blonde hair and teal eyes. Salza looked at the young boys intrigued. Vitani, however, grew more furious. When in the heck did that happen! Vitani yelled mentally.

"You want a fight?" Salza laughed. He tossed Natsuki to the side, unfortunately sending Natsuki in Vitani's direction. Both girls skidded along the ground. "So be it. Neiz, you deal with those girls. Keep the offspring of the rebel alive. You can kill the other one, she's no use to us. Dore, we'll deal with these two. They may be able to warm us up a bit."

"Right." Neiz, the cooper skinned one, said before going in the girls' direction.

Dore chuckled while cracking his knuckles. "Let's go this." He said.

While Goten and Trunks engaged in their separate battles, Vitani pushed Natsuki off of her. "Get off of me." She huffed.

Natsuki got up on her feet and looked at Neiz came towards them. "Vitani, he's stronger than both of us." She stated.

"What do you know of my power?" Vitani growled as she stood next to him. "Stay out of my way."

Natsuki growled in return, pulling Vitani to look at her. "Listen, I know we don't get along, but for once can that be put aside?" she demanded desperately. "Trunks and Goten won't last long either, despite their power. Please, Vitani. We need to work together."

Vitani wanted to put Natsuki in her place. Show her that she was wrong. But, upon looking at Trunks fighting, Vitani was silenced. Growling with frustration, she nodded. "Fine. You're right." She huffed. "But don't think this changes anything!"

Vitani charged ahead of Natsuki. Her leg connected with Neiz's neck, sending him skidding along the ground. Natsuki grinned. "Maybe she's not so bad."

When Neiz came back up, Vitani and Natsuki were side by side. "Not so tough now, huh?" Vitani taunted. "You're going to be turned to dust when we're through."

Neiz laughed. "That was a lucky shot. The only one you'll get." He said while dusting his shoulders. "You little girls are nothing but pests."

Vitani and Natsuki charged at Neiz. Neiz grabbed Natsuki's leg, sending her flying into the bolder while Vitani dodged Natsuki's flying body. Vitani then started sending punches and kicks at Neiz, most of them being dodged. Neiz hit her with the back of his hand.

"Vitani, we're supposed to be working together!" Natsuki yelled in frustration as she was getting up from

"I heard you the first time!" Vitani yelled in return.

Both girls were back on their feet. Neiz rolled his eyes. Vitani and Natsuki got up from where they were hit down at. They aimed punches and kicks, but as each of the girls tried to take down Neiz, they kept getting in each other's' way. This caused them to be causing more damage and trouble for themselves instead of for Neiz.

Neiz huffed as he, yet again, grabbed Natsuki. "You're beginning to be very troublesome. How are we supposed to find that reached mother of yours without you alive?" he demanded.

"You're not going to have that luxury." A deep voice said.

Vitani looked up from the rubble she was surrounded by. Her eyes widened. "Dad!" she said.

Natsuki, who was being held by her neck, gave a weak smile. However, before Natsuki could greet him, Vegeta landed in front of Neiz. "Beating up children?" he scoffed. "What has the Cold Empire turned into?"

"You're in for it now!" Trunks' voice yelled. He was to Vegeta's far right, facing the whole scene. Goten was standing similarly. Both boys were beaten up quite a bit and were back in the base forms.

Vitani smirked. "You know it!" she agreed, standing up. "My dad is the strongest!"

"When this is over, Vitani, you're back to training." Vegeta said without looking at her. "Seeing as your brother is Super Saiyan, as well as Kakarot's second off spring, you have work to do."

Natsuki, still in Neiz' grip, saw Vitani slump a bit. Even though Vitani wasn't Natsuki's favorite person, Natsuki felt a bit sorry for her. At least Vitani was still up in fighting and didn't give up. Isn't that enough? "Yes sir." Vitani murmured while looking down.

"Let the girl go." Vegeta continued, his arms over his chest.

"Why should I do that?" Neiz demanded cockily.

A growl sounded from behind Neiz. "Because you'll be dealing with me!"

Natsuki's eyes widened in happiness. "Momma!" she yelled happily.

Neiz turned around to see Arata landing with Gohan and Katsu on her respective sides. Her aura was yellow and was flashing wildly around her, but her hair was still black and her eyes were still onyx. Before Neiz could do anything, Natsuki felt Neiz's grip fail lightly. Natsuki flipped in his grip and snapped out of his grip, sending a strong kick at his neck. Neiz skidded to the side while Natsuki landed on her feet.

Arata kept the hard look on her face as she came to her daughter's side, kneeling by her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Natsuki's legs gave way, causing her to fall into her mother's arms. "I am. Now that you're here, Momma." She murmured.

"Trunks." Vegeta called while walking towards the other three. "Take the other three home."

Trunks ran forward, gently putting Natsuki's arm around his shoulders. "Right." He said as Goten came to Natsuki's other side, copying what Trunks did. Vitani, who was still sulking, walked towards Trunks, Goten, and Natsuki with her arms crossed. Trunks looked over at Goten and nodded before taking to the air. Vitani followed quickly behind.

Arata stood back up as the group of four left the scene. Her hair was still flying wildly as she turned her attention to Neiz. "I don't care what you all do." She hissed. "But he's mine."

Neiz chuckled at he stared at Arata. "Good luck with that." He said. "Records say that my power level is higher than yours."

Arata smirked. "A lot can change in a small amount of time." She growled. Her power flashed around her, causing her black hair to turn blonde and her onyx eyes to turn teal. "Let's do this."

Gohan and Vegeta looked at Dore and Salza respectively. While Vegeta engaged immediately, Gohan looked back at Katsu confused. Katsu was standing with his arms crossed as if her were looking for something. "You don't want to get in on this?" Gohan asked.

Katsu's face turned grim. "Not these idiots." He muttered. "Cooler is the one I want to face."

Arata was the only one that knew Katsu's complete past. Although Gohan had helped Katsu transform, Katsu gave no hints as to what triggered his transformation and Gohan doubted that Katsu would tell him any time soon, or even at all. Gohan nodded at Katsu before facing Dore.

It didn't take long for Vegeta, Arata, and Gohan to take care of Cooler's Henchmen. Arata had taken out Neiz quicker than Vegeta and Gohan took out their opponents, seeing as the anger that had acquired from seeing her daughter being hurt.

"Here he comes." Katsu growled. He walked forward and stopped in front of Gohan and Arata. Vegeta was off to the side. "The rest of you get out of here." Katsu glared at Cooler as he landed in front of them. "It's about time Cooler gets put on the other end of the stick."

Cooler laughed. "Oh Katsu, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" he chuckled some more. "To say I was surprised when I heard you were part of that rebel plot…oh what am I saying? You've always been a rebellious pain in the ass."

Katsu growled. "You're words won't get to me now." He yelled while slipping into his fighting stance. He looked behind him. "Did you not hear me the first time? I'm taking him."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He huffed, hovering in the air and flying off.

Gohan looked at his sister, who wasn't moving. "Come on Arata." He said, feeling the tension building by the second.

"No. You go ahead." Arata said serious.

"Arata." Katsu and Gohan said together, but with different tones.

Arata walked closer to Katsu. Her tail reached down towards Katsu's, twindling briefly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." She said before looking to her brother. "Go get Natsuki and Goten. Make sure she's alright and we'll meet you at Capsule Corporation."

Gohan grimaced. "Be careful, Arata. I'm not losing my sister now." He informed.

Katsu, who had momentarily glared at Arata, focused back on Cooler. Nothing else was said between the twin siblings as Gohan took off in the direction that Vegeta had taken. "Stay back Arata. Don't intervene." Katsu instructed.

Being that Arata understood where he was coming from, she did as he said. Arata back up quite a bit as she watched Katsu's power flare around him and his power level spike. His aura turned yellow, a yellow that matched his transformed hair. Cooler, who hadn't moved since the last words he spoke, smirked at Katsu's power up.

"Despite your attempt to outshine my power, boy, you won't defeat me. I haven't even transformed yet." Cooler taunted.

"Do it then; transform." Katsu growled. "It won't make a difference."

"If you wish." Cooler said simply before doing so. Cooler's sleek form changed into a bigger form. When he spoke again, his voice was different as well: deeper. "Once you're dealt with, that mate of your will pay and you'll watch."

Katsu growled in fury. Cooler wasn't just talking about beating Arata in front of him…no, Cooler was talking about something more sinister. Cooler wanted to put Arata through the same thing he was put through while on Cooler's ship.

Katsu disappeared and reappeared behind Cooler. When Katsu aimed a hit towards Cooler, Cooler blocked it. "Now, don't go easy on me now." Cooler taunted.

A smirk graced Katsu's face. "I'm just starting." He said. Katsu's fist connected with Cooler's gut. His knee quickly followed, slamming into Cooler's face. Cooler then flew towards the ground from Katsu's leg connecting with Cooler's neck. "And to think you caused me so much misery." Katsu ranted.

When Cooler got back up, Katsu was already in front of him. However, before he could land another hit, Cooler growled and grabbed Katsu's arm, twisting it. "You-I should have just killed you instead of sent you to Frig. Not even my nephew could quell your rebelliousness." Cooler growled while Katsu had grunted from the pain of his arm being unnaturally twisted.

"That may have been your mistake on your part-" Katsu growled, snapping his arm out of Cooler's grip. "But if it weren't that, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have my mate." Katsu smirked when his knee connected with Cooler's gut. "So, in a way, I should be thanking you!"

Katsu's leg snapped up, hitting Cooler's chin. Cooler connected with the rock. Katsu pushed out both hands and charged a blast in Cooler's direction. Cooler jumped out of the way of the blast and charged in Katsu's direction. The fight took to the air with a series of punches and kicks and the occasional blast being exchanged between the fighters. Arata watched the fight with a mixture of grim and proud feelings. Never underestimate a Saiyan's anger. She thought.

Cooler caught luck by finding a hole in Katsu's fighting, sending Katsu to the ground below. Katsu's body crashing into the Earth created a crater. Cooler stayed in the air. "Let's end this, shall we?" he yelled.

Katsu looked up from his crater. One minute Cooler was in the air, watching him crashing to the Earth and the next minute, Cooler's holding a giant ball of energy above him. Arata's eyes widened. "Katsu! That'll destroy the Earth if you're not careful!" Arata warned.

Noted. He replied through their bond.

"You'll fail, Cooler!" Katsu yelled as he stood up. "It won't work. Just like your attempt to break my spirit failed!

Cooler growled, yelling in fury at Katsu's words. "You incelint brat." He called angrily. "Say hello to your Mommy and Daddy for me, will you?"

The blast Cooler was holding was let go, heading straight for Katsu's position. Katsu!

Stay put, Arata. I got this. Katsu instructed.

Arata huffed in annoyance. There's a difference between revenge and letting your pride take control of your mind, Katsu. Please tell me you know what you're doing!

Katsu grimaced. The blast wasn't wasting any time coming his way. What happened to your trust in me, Arata? Cooler is my opponent and I'll be sending him to HFIL myself. Once he was sure that Arata had gotten the message, Katsu closed off the bond. Arata wasn't ready to feel all the feelings he had bottled up since his parents' deaths.

While Cooler was laughing at Katsu's so told misfortune, Katsu charged his ki around him, creating a ki-shield, which connected with Cooler's blast within seconds of its creation. Katsu grunted at the pressure that was being sent his way. The blast was causing Katsu to be pushed further into the ground.

Katsu charged his own blast, one that had been taught to him by his father before his untimely death. Katsu released the ki-shield and let his blast go. From Arata's point of view, it looked as if Cooler's blast had swallowed Katsu whole, hence Cooler's smug expression. Katsu's blast pushed Cooler's blast back to the point to where Katsu could once again be seen.

"What-how?" Cooler stuttered.

Katsu smirked to himself. "You're an idiot, Cooler." He called. "It's you who should be saying hello to 'Daddy'! Karma's a bitch!"

With Katsu's last words, the blast Katsu had sent took full affect. Katsu's blast doubled in its original size and power, causing Cooler's blast to be pushing back towards Cooler. The blasts' speed pushed Cooler out of the atmosphere before the blasts set each other off, blowing up and killing Cooler in seconds.

When the dust cleared, Katsu's aura was still flashing around him. Arata had covered her face with her arms from the dust that had been brought up as well as the bright light from the blasts. Katsu's eyes were closed as Arata moved closer to him. Once she was beside him, she looked at where the explosion had occurred. "Too bad I can't do that to Frig." Arata commented.

Arata's comment broke Katsu out of his stupor. He laughed. "Naturally you would say that." He commented, opening his eyes.

Arata raised one of her eye brows. Her tail relaxed from its position around her waist and curled around Katsu's once again. "What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked.

Katsu shook his head. "Just taking it in, I guess." He finally informed after pausing. Katsu didn't react much from Arata's tail curling with his. In fact, he found a sense of comfort from it and returned the gesture. "One less demon for me to hold onto."

"You have more demons?" Arata questioned.

"You'll just have to ponder that." Katsu teased. He laughed upon seeing Arata's frustrated face and pulled her to him by her waist. "Relax will ya?" Katsu pressed his lips against hers. Arata welcomed the show of affection, kissing him back, her hands moving up his chest. When Katsu pulled away, Arata still had her eyes closed. "Come on." He smirked. "I'm sure Natsuki's worried sick."

-At Capsule Corporation-

Katsu and Arata had just barely landed when Natsuki came bolting out of the doors. Tears were in her eyes as she cuddled into her mother's chest. "Momma!" she cried. "I-I was so scared."

Arata wrapped her arms around Natsuki as Natsuki's tail curled around her mother's arm. Arata's tail uncurled from Katsu's and wrapped itself around Natsuki's waist. "No need to worry anymore." She cooed softly.

"Your power was incredible, Katsu." Gohan praised. He had come out not long after Natsuki, followed by Goten, Trunks, and Vitani.

Goten quickly agreed. "Yeah! I wish we could have seen it!" he said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"You probably blasted him into oblivion!" Trunks commented with a wide, interested smile.

"What's oblivion mean?" Goten question.

Katsu smirked again, laughing lightly at Goten's comment. "Naturally." He said. "Course, you didn't do half bad yourself."

"Finally some praise for me!" Vitani growled.

Arata's attention was called back to the scene from cooing to her daughter. Arata placed Natsuki on the ground. "Now wait a minute there." She said. "Trunks and Goten did just fine for their first time in a real battle, but I wouldn't say the same for you and Natsuki."

Natsuki looked at her mother, fearing that she had too disappointed her parent. Vitani looked at Arata with disbelief. "What!" Vitani yelled. "Not once did I get knocked out."

Arata glared at the young Princess. "Reality check, Princess, but fighting is more than just defending yourself." She huffed. "The first thing to think of in battle is protecting your allies. This petty feud you two have is to be pushed away when both of your lives are at stake. You need to learn when to push away your feelings and do what is best for the situation." Vitani kept glaring at Arata. "Katsu and I didn't exactly like each other when we met, but when it came to dealing with missions we were sent on, we watched each other's' backs. Daisuke made sure that our feelings towards each other didn't affect our fighting."

"But-" Vitani argued. Trunks and Goten were looking between them with wide expressions, unsure how to view the situation.

Gohan sighed and walked over towards them. "Vitani, calm down. Arata's right." He said gently. Vitani looked at Gohan and looked at the ground, or more like glared at the ground. "Look are our fathers. Dad and Vegeta aren't exactly the best of friends, but there have been times when they've had to join forces to defeat an enemy. Not once have I seen their hatred interfere with their fighting. In fact, their ability to fight together, made them stronger and made it faster for the two to defeat an enemy. Natsuki was the one that offered to join forces and she isn't fond of you and vice versa. Natsuki knew more about the fight you were about to engage and you should have taken that fact into account. I didn't tell you and Trunks my sister's history just for it to be pushed to the side." Gohan knelt down to her level and pushed her chin up so their eyes looked into one again. "I'm not trying to be harsh here, Vit, but keep this in mind for future, okay? I believe you and Nat have potential. The two of you just have to learn how to work together just like our fathers did, alright?"

Vitani didn't answer. Instead, she growled and stalked back into the house. Natsuki was looking at her feet sadly. When she looked back up, Natsuki looked at her mother with tearing eyes. "Did I disappoint you, Momma?" she asked.

Arata sighed. "Natsuki, it wasn't a critique soley on you or Vitani." She said gently. "What Gohan and I mean is that you and Vitani both need to learn to work together properly."

Natsuki wiped her tears. "So I didn't disappoint you?" she asked.

"No." Arata concluded.

After saying farewell to Bulma; Gohan, Arata, Katsu, Natsuki, and Goten headed back to Mount Pazu. Goten was being held by Gohan, who allowed Goten to stay on his back. Natsuki was curled into her mother's chest while Natsuki was being carried. The threat of danger and the adrenaline rush had made Natsuki tired and she'd probably take a nap before dinner was served.

Gohan flew next to his sister, a wide smile creeping on his face. Arata raised an eye brow at him. "What's with the creepy smile?" she asked slowly. "And why am I scared of the answer?"

A chuckle left Gohan. "Remember our deal?" he asked. "You said that once you were close to strength to me, then you'd got to school with me."

Arata blinked a couple times with a blank face, trying to remember that deal. She growled when she remembered. "You tricked me, Gohan. I didn't know about that damn chamber."

Gohan laughed and flew ahead. "Doesn't matter!" he called. "A deal is a deal!"

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinions?**

**What did you think? Hope the battle between Cooler vs. Katsu turned out alright, ehh. The more I write battle scenes, the more I think I suck at it, so let me know! Vitani and Natuski didn't fare out too well, did they? Also hope you enjoyed the small romantic moment between Arata and Katsu. **

**Next Chapter: The First Day at Orange Star High. Need I say more? (Lol)**

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Here's another update of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

_**silverhawk88: Hehe, hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Heseltine: Sorry about the issue with the bond. I just recently got a new computer, so I write the chapter in one word document and then I transfer the complete chapter to a new document. The transfer tends to erase the detail you're talking about. I changed the way I've done it, so I hope it's easier to read. Hehe, thanks for point that out, I didn't notice I was doing it. The ending of last chapter was definitely my favorite part of that chapter as well.**_

_**euroteres: Another pun=more laughing for me. Lol. Videl won't take too well to both Arata and Katsu.**_

_**C4tloverr: Don't worry about it, I know how it feels to be lazy. With college starting up again for me, I get lazy especially after finishing some homework. All that matters is you're still letting me know you enjoyed the chapter. :D **_

_**kitsunelover300: When it comes to Nat and Vit's rivalry, I'm not blaming them for the less than maturity part of it. Gohan and Arata were just giving them an example of why they need to work together. They don't quite understand that the two cleaning up the rivalry is harder than it sounds. As for Hercule, I agree. He can be very annoying. The way that Hercule called the Z-Fighter frauds was uncalled for seeing as they saved his butt. And yeah, Arata and Katsu don't take to well to Videl.**_

_**James1996: Yeah, the battle scene was okay, ehh. Hopefully I'll write future battle scene a bit better. As for reactions to Sharpner hitting on Arata, you'll see that in this chapter. Saiyaman won't make an appearance until next chapter. **_

_**asredwer: You have to remember, with Trunks and Goten, they transformed recently, so it'll take them training in that form to preform satisfactory in said form. Battle scenes are my expertise, hehe, but I do my best at them anyway. Glad you enjoyed anyway.**_

_**Anime93: Keep in mind that Arata went through a "Behavioral Adjustment" in the first book, so she tends to pull back her emotions and not let them control her actions. Arata didn't know quite what to do in Katsu vs. Cooler seeing as Katsu didn't let her feel the same feelings that she was. Glad you enjoyed it anyway.**_

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter Seven

-First Day-

-Arata's POV-

"If you knock on the door one more time, Gohan, I swear you're going to regret it." Arata growled as she slipped on her black fingerless gloves.

Not long after Arata's threat had Gohan's head peaked in through the door. "Are you almost ready?" he asked. Arata didn't need to look at her brother to see the wide smile plastered on his face. Said smile hadn't left his face since the day before. She wanted to wipe that smile off his face for being so smug, but Gohan had followed through on their bet. All's fair in love and war.

A sigh left Arata's mouth. "Let's get this over with." She huffed while walking past Gohan and towards the kitchen.

Gohan laughed, effortlessly catching up to her. "It'll be fine, Arata. It's not like you're going on your own. You'll have me." He offered as they entered the kitchen.

Katsu was slumping against his chair, a scowl on his face. "I still don't understand how I got wrapped up into this." He huffed as Gohan and Arata sat down. "This is ridiculous. I'm over the age requirement of this 'high school' you talk about. Besides, now Natsuki's on her own."

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Stop pouting, both of you." She said while setting plates in front of the three. "Going to high school may not be pleasant for the two of you," ChiChi referenced to Arata and Katsu. "But doing so will help you get adjusted faster. Isolating yourself from the outside world, besides the Briefs' house, will only make adjustment faster."

Katsu stabbed his breakfast, which happened to be eggs. "The Briefs' house is the last place I want to go. That bratty princess is getting on my last nerve." He grumbled for eating.

Gohan swallowed, smiling. "Vitani isn't all that bad once you get used to her." He tried to sooth. "Who knows, maybe she has a crush on you and that's why she's tricking you." Arata barely had time to swallow her second mouthful before lightly snorting in laughter. Gohan looked at her with a questioning look. "What'd I say?"

Arata shook her head. "Vitani liking Katsu is never going to happen. Just like Dad stopping his fighting will never happen, dead or not. That much I remember." She said. Arata returned her attention to her breakfast. From the way Arata caught Vitani looking at Gohan from time to time, she knew that not Katsu, but Gohan was the one Vitani crushed on. Of course, her proud ego wouldn't let her show it, partly because of the traits Vegeta installed in her and the second part due to Vegeta's rivalry with Goku.

After the trio finished breakfast, they moved to leave. "Be careful." ChiChi said lightly. "Even if someone irks you or angers you, your true strength cannot be shown."

Arata furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked, her hands now laying on her hips. "If Gohan defeated Cell, than certainly the humans would take notice? No fight of that magnitude would go unnoticed."

Gohan scratched the back of his neck. "About that. I forgot to tell you." He turned to his mother. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't. We need to get going."

ChiChi nodded. "Natsuki will be alright. She should get used to not clinging to you all the time." She said. "Now go, before you're late."

Once ChiChi was inside, Gohan called out "Flying Nimbus". A yellow cloud eventually came in front of Gohan. "Dad used to travel on this all the time." He explained. "Hop on. Those with a pure heart can ride."

Arata and Katsu exchanged a glance before looking at Gohan with a disbelieved look on their faces. "Gohan, I may be your biological twin sister, but that does not mean we both have a pure heart." She said gently. Gohan furrowed his eyebrows. "With what I've done, forced or not, I'm far from pure hearted, Gohan. Katsu, well, that's another story."

"Besides, I'd prefer to fly." Katsu said, taking off as soon as he finished the sentence.

They were halfway to the city with Katsu a little bit ahead and Gohan and Arata beside each other. Arata looked at Gohan, remembering the conversation before ChiChi had gone back into the house. "What was it that you forgot to tell me?" Arata questioned.

"Oh yeah." Gohan exclaimed. He was sitting crisscross wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a black vest, and red pants with a light yellow bag. "You should probably know before we arrive anyway. Both of you."

Arata nodded. "Go on then." She said.

"The people on Earth don't know that I killed Cell. They believe that a human named Hercule Satan defeated and killed Cell." Gohan informed, a grim look on his face from remembering the battle with Cell. "After Cell was defeated, Hercule took credit for Cell's death and, well, Mom and I didn't need the reporters flogging our land. Besides, who would believe an 11 year old boy defeated a horrible monster instead of an older 'world champion' martial artists?"

"You could have proved it to them." Katsu called out lazily.

Arata grimaced. "I don't like that, Gohan. I really don't." she muttered. "A defeat of that magnitude, from what you described, should be your honor. You defeated a monster that forced our father to sacrifice himself." She eyebrows furrowed in frustration and anger. "This 'Hercule Satan' stole your moment of glory when you were morning. It's cruel really."

Gohan smiled softly at his sister, more in comfort than anything else. It was hard sometimes remembering that his father had sacrificed himself for a mistake that he had made. "Arata, I know your mentality is different from mine, but at the time I saw it as a good idea. Especially when I found out that mom was pregnant with Goten. Mom didn't need that sort of stress anyway. Besides, as you said, I was morning Dad. Having reporters on the law was the last thing that was needed."

Arata growled in frustration. "I still don't agree with it, Gohan. That should be you that the humans thank. Not some weak nit-wit." She lectured. "I can promise not to hurt any of the humans at school, but if I run into this idiot, I can't promise anything."

Katsu chuckled. "Can't or won't, Arata? There's a difference." He questioned.

"Both." Arata said. She looked at Gohan, who wasn't sure what to think about his sister's response. "The only thing I agree with was you and Mom not needing the reporters, or whatever, on the lawn."

Gohan shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I know the truth and that's all that matters." He said.

Silence drifted over the twins as they continued the rest of the way. They landed a distance away from the school as to not attract attention with the flying situation, right in front of a billboard that said "Satan City" at the top. Gohan smiled. "Well, what do you know? They renamed the town after Hercule." Arata scowled at the picture in front of her. The man looked as idiotic as she thought him to be. "It's better than Goku and Gohan town would sound pretty silly."

Arata rolled her eyes at Gohan, who had nudged her. "As much as I agree with how stupid that sounds, I still don't agree with your decision." She said. Her arms were crossed and she was passing him.

Gohan caught up to her with Katsu walking behind them. "You're never going to let that one go, are you?" he asked.

"If she doesn't agree with something you did, she'll hold it against you till the day you die." Katsu said, laying a hand on Gohan's shoulder with a teasing smile on his face. "Trust me. I learned the hard way."

Gohan's face blanked out. "Not sure how to reply to that." He said before looking at his watch. "Yikes, we better get going before we're late."

"If we're late, do we still have to go?" Katsu questioned.

It was Gohan's turn to smile teasingly at Katsu. "Yep. Better on-time than late. Some teachers don't like that." He said.

About halfway to the school, the trio came across a bank robbery in progress. Gohan sighed. "Another batch of crooks? It never ends." He said while watching the robbers. Gohan handed his bag to Arata, who furrowed her eyebrows. "I guess if I transform, nobody will recognize me."

"What happened to laying low, or whatever it was you said?" Katsu questioned while crossing his arms. "Let the humans handle it."

Gohan just shrugged. "They won't recognize me in Super Saiyan form. Don't worry, I'll be quick." He said before his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned teal. Gohan then jumped into the fight.

Arata held the bag's strap all bunched up while the two watched the scene. "Do you think this will backfire on him?" she asked.

Katsu gave a dry laugh as Gohan kicked some of the robber aside. "Without a doubt." He said. "Just because he changed his appearance won't mean anything. He still is wearing the same clothes. That, they will notice."

"Should be tell him?" Arata questioned. He was still her brother after all.

Katsu and Arata watched at Gohan caught the bullets from the gun and they dropped to the ground, crushed. "Nah. Let him figure it out. It won't take long." Katsu said. The crooks, who had managed to get away from Gohan, got back into their vehicle, drove off as fast as they could. Before they could do so, however, Gohan used his ki to flip the vehicle. "After all we've seen of rising ups against Frig, I can't believe that this is a crime. No offense to anyone here, even your family for that matter, but this type of criminal act is just petty."

Arata sighed. "You and I both knew things were going to be different here." She rolled her neck around. "Besides, I'd rather have this than an uprising. Those were a pain and a half to settle down." Katsu gave a light grunt and a nod in agreement.

With all the attention on the flipped vehicle, Gohan was able to disappear from their sight, long enough to return to his base state and back to Arata and Katsu. Arata tossed him the bag back to him. "Happy?" she asked.

Gohan smiled. "Yep."

"Got to say, it was enjoying to watch." Katsu observed, his head tilted to the side.

"You three!" a female voice shouted. Gohan gasped and stood up straight while Arata and Katsu raised an eyebrow at her attitude. "Tell me who did this. It hardly looks like police work."

Arata scoffed. "And you know what police work looks like?" she questioned.

"For your information, I help the police out with criminal acts such as these." She answered snidely.

"If the police need help from a little girl like you, then they're worse than I originally believed." Katsu laughed. Arata looked amused, focusing her eyes and face elsewhere as to try and hide it. Gohan looked at Katsu with a panicked look.

"Little girl!" she looked annoyed. "I could flip you on your back in a millisecond!"

Katsu scoffed. "I'd love to see you try." He said.

Arata nudged him. "Leave it be. We should go anyway." She said before looking at the girl. She was shorter than Arata that was for sure. She had black hair in pigtails just past her shoulder and was wearing a short sleeve white shirt, black shorts, black fingerless gloves, and the same pin that Gohan work. "We weren't quite looking hard enough. One minute he was here and one minute he was gone. Satisfied?"

The girl glared at the scene in front of her. "I can't believe I missed it. I should have stopped them!" She huffed in annoyance before looking at Arata. She was about to thank Arata for the information before her eyes widened.

Arata raised an eyebrow. "Got a staring problem?" she asked.

The girl shook her head. "Sorry. You just remind me of someone I saw man years ago. You look almost exactly like her." She explained.

"Well, obviously I'm not." Arata said indifferently as she turned away and started walking away. "Let's go!"

The trio arrived at Orange Star High School just in time. Gohan got the schedules, which had all three in the same class. "How'd you manage this, anyway? Getting the same classes and such." Arata questioned as they walked towards their first class.

Gohan smiled at her. "Anything can be done if you know Bulma." He said. "By being head of Capsule Corp, her name pretty much opens doors on its own."

"You three must be the new students. Am I correct?" An older man with white hair asked the trio, which were slowly stopping. The man, obviously the teacher, was wearing a blue blazer with khaki pants and black shoes.

Gohan smiled. "That's us." He said

"Well, I know about you, young man. You're testing scores were incredible." The teacher said. "But these two were added on recently and there's no file on them."

"This is my sister, Arata, and our friend, Katsu." Gohan explained. "Their situation is a bit complicated and personal, you could say. But they'll keep up just fine in the class. Besides, we live near each other so if they can't quite keep up, I can help."

"If you say so." The teacher said before turning towards the class. "Wait here. I'll cue you in." Said teacher walked into the slightly noisy, now quieting, classroom and set the books he had been holding on the desk that was situated in front of the students. "Good morning, my young scholars. Today we're going to be graced with the presence of a class members that know how to read. That's your cue my boy."

Katsu chuckled at the wording. "Should I feel insulted?" he whispered to Arata as they walked in. Arata rolled her eyes and followed her brother.

"Hello. I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you." Gohan greeted.

A blonde was looking straight at Gohan. "Oh, look at him Videl. He's a cutie."

"What kind of name is Gohan?" A brunette boy with glasses called out.

The girl with pigtails that they had met earlier, was looking with wide eyes at the entering trio. "That's weird. He looks familiar." She said.

"He was probably on a TV spelling bee." A long blonde haired male next to Videl chuckled.

While Gohan was standing next to the teacher, Arata and Katsu were off to the side. Arata felt her tail curl a bit tighter around her waist. "Gohan here made perfect scores on all his entry exams. English, Math, Chemistry. Many of you could learn from his example."

"Who cares about the nerd!" one of the other students yelled.

Another hollered in agreement. "Yeah. What about the hot chick behind him?"

Katsu growled. Although the mating between him and Arata wasn't official (if you know what I mean), but they had the connection. No humans' grimy hands were touching what was his. Arata rolled her eyes at the comments.

_**[Remember what my mother said, Katsu.] **_Arata warned mentally.

Katsu glowered at the student that had made the comment. Said student caught the look Katsu had on his face and immediately shut up._** [What she doesn't know won't hurt anyone…well, maybe him. Or anyone that messes with you.]**_

Arata didn't make it obvious that she and Katsu were talking. Gohan, she noticed, was a little tense as well, but was trying to hide it. _**[Relax, both of you. I can handle myself. These weaklings are nothing compared to the enemies you or I've faced.]**_ Arata sent out the warning to both male companions and got a silent agreement back in return.

The teacher looked at Arata and Katsu. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" he questioned.

"No." Katsu said. "Hell, I don't even want to be here."

Gohan laughed nervously. "Hehe, he's always a kidder." He said quickly as he wrapped an arm around Arata's shoulders. "This is Arata, my sister, and Katsu, our friend."

A whistle came from the long blonde next to Videl. "You're siblings?" he called out. "Damn. One's a nerd and the other is a complete hottie! What the heck went wrong with you?"

"Be quiet all of you!" The teacher yelled at the laughing students. "All of you are an embarrassment to public education!" The teacher looked at the three of them. "Take a seat wherever you can find."

"Alright." Gohan nodded, holding his books to his chest.

The blonde female on the other side of Videl stood up and waved her hand. "Yoo-hoo! There are some seats over here."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks." He said before starting up.

Katsu was still glaring at anyone who looked at Arata. As they walked up the stairs behind Gohan, Katsu wrapped an arm around Arata's shoulders, holding her close to his side. Arata didn't seem to mind. Katsu had an air about him that was dark when threatened or mad and Arata didn't mind his possessive state. Arata, due to the behavioral adjustment, had learned to keep calm in just about every situation. She pushed useless emotions to the side and didn't let much bother her. That only changed in desperate matters.

"You take the seat next to the perky blonde." Katsu growled low enough for only the three Saiyans to hear. "Arata and I'll be behind you."

As Katsu and Arata sat down next to each other, the short haired blonde smiled at Gohan. "I'm Erasa with an 'E'." she said. "And this is my friend Videl."

"Nice to meet you." Gohan nodded to her before sitting down.

_**[You have got to be kidding me!]**_ Katsu complained mentally. He wanted to scream. The girl they had met at the bank robbery, aka Videl, irked him.

Arata looked at him with a questioning glance. "So, doll, how about ditching that loser?" the long blonde guy asked, turning to face Arata and Katsu. Katsu, who still had his arm around her shoulder, glowered at him. "I mean, I'd prefer Videl, but not on can defeat her father, so what's the point."

"Very flattering." Videl huffed, not even looking at him.

The whole class, even the teacher, was waiting for Arata's answer. She had yet to speak. Arata looked at him. "And why would I do that?" she asked, her voice soft and uninterested.

The blonde haired guy looked at her with wide eyes. "You're not interested?" he laughed it off. "Every girl dreams to be my girlfriend."

Videl and Erasa scoffed. Arata didn't seem to react. "Let's just say I'm nobody's second best." She stated simply. "Besides, I'm not one to down grade."

The class burst into another fit of laughter at Arata's reply. Katsu even cracked a smile and Gohan was struggling to control his laughter. Arata definitely had their mother's temper, that was for sure. Katsu leaned back in his chair. "You wouldn't last a day being in a relationship with Arata, anyway. She's too much for you to handle." He stated, smirking at the blonde's shocked face.

_**[It's that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?]**_ Arata questioned mentally without.

Katsu didn't stop his smirking. _**[When was the last time I insulted you?]**_

_**[Last month in that time chamber.]**_ Arata immediately said in a dry tone.

Once the laughter had once again died down, the teacher took control of the class. Although Katsu and Arata found the lectures a complete bore, they seemed to enjoy the fact that they didn't have to navigate through the halls. Arata found it amusing how interested Gohan was in the lectures. _So he hadn't been bluffing about wanting to be a scholar as kids. To be honest, I'm not surprised at all. _Arata commented to herself. Even as kids, she and Gohan had been opposites. While Gohan had enjoyed the teachings their mother had started giving them before she was taken, Arata always found a way to escape those teachings. ChiChi always found her daughter with Goku instead of beside her brother studying.

"Please turn open your textbooks to the page 24." A female teacher with light orange hair and glasses instructed.

Katsu nearly started laughing at the sound of the woman's voice. Katsu tended to laugh at any voice that sounded ridiculous. It was one of the actions that Katsu did on both Cooler and Frig's ships, causing him to piss off whoever he happened to be laughing at.

"Gohan, you want to know who Videl's pop is?" Erasa questioned. "You'd be surprised."

Arata rolled her eyes while relaxing against Katsu. She didn't care in the least. _**[I think all those times of ditching my lessons as a kid before I was kidnapped is coming back to bite me in the ass.]**_

Katsu held back a chuckle, not wanting to get in trouble._** [You know what they say, Arata. Karma's a bitch.]**_

"She's the daughter of Mr. Satan." Erasa pointed out proudly.

"What?" Gohan exclaimed with wide eyes. "Hercule Satan?"

_**[Did I hear that correctly?]**_ Katsu questioned.

Arata didn't answer. "Yep. The one and only. I knew you'd be surprised." Erasa confirmed before looking towards Katsu and Arata, confused by their uninterested expressions. "Are the two of you surprised?"

"No." Katsu answered.

Arata didn't even look towards the hyper blonde. "Not at all." She informed. "Her ego is as big as his. It's no surprise that she's his daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Videl demanded in a low tone so the teacher wouldn't hear her.

Arata shrugged. "You're overconfident. You believe that no one is stronger than you and that'll be your downfall." She said simply, concentrating on the teacher.

"And you would know how exactly?" Videl demanded again, glaring at Arata. "I've been fighting since I was 10."

Katsu laughed. "So tough." He said sarcastically. "Please, my parents started training me when I was 5, heck, maybe even younger. Arata started even younger. She could beat you out of the water in less than half a second."

Gohan laughed nervously to try and distract Videl from the scene. "As I've said before, their story is a bit complicated and personal. Their training was under a special circumstance, you could say." He said. Videl glared at Katsu and Arata for a few more seconds before turning to face the teacher once more. _I'll have to talk to those two after school about what they say._ Gohan noted. "Anyway, that must be neat, being a celebrity's daughter and all."

"Our Videl is a special gal." Erasa continued. Arata was finding it annoying how much Erasa was talking about Videl. If Hercule Satan hadn't taken credit for her brother's defeat, then her 'precious' father wouldn't have the fame he does now. It wasn't Videl, per say that annoyed Arata. It was more the fact of how she acted so much like the Hercule Satan she had heard so much about. "Of course, being the friend of the daughter of a celebrity is pretty good too you know."

"So you're that trio!" Videl exclaimed suddenly, turning to face Gohan.

Katsu chuckled mentally. _**[Can anyone say 'short-term memory'?]**_

"You're the three that I talked to outside the bank this morning." Videl continued.

Sweat formed on Gohan's eye brows. "That's us." He confirmed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Wow, right after the golden fighter vanished." Erasa said, looking at Videl.

Gohan used a look of mock-confusion. "Who?" he asked, looking at the two girls. "The gold fighter? Is he a celebrity too?"

_**[Couldn't you be a bit more original? If you keep it up like this, they'll see right through you! Erasa may be oblivious, but you got that Videl girl keeping tabs on you.]**_ Arata growled mentally to her brother.

"Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop." Erasa stated. "He's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers. They say he looks like a teenager, but had glowing blonde hair. Everyone's talking about it."

_**[Should have said I told you so.]**_ Arata rolled her eyes._** [That stunt this morning wasn't the brightest of ideas, Mr.I-want-to-be-a-Scholar.]**_

_**[Do you think Videl knows?]**_ Gohan asked mentally.

Arata looked at Videl, who was glaring at Gohan. _**[Doubt it, but if you keep up the 'Golden Fighter' appearances like this morning, it won't be long until she does. Use that brain of yours, Gohan.]**_

As the teacher started reciting a sentence in hopes of the students finding something within it, Videl was more focused on Gohan. "Gohan." Videl said to get his attention. "I remember something, what the Golden Fighter was said to be wearing. He was wearing a white shirt, a black vest, and red pants. Sound familiar?"

_**[Arata, help!]**_ Gohan pleaded.

Arata smirked at her brother. _**[You're on your own, Gohan. You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out.]**_

"Hey, that's funny. You and the Golden Fighter dress alike." Erasa commented, oblivious.

Gohan laughed nervously. "Ah yeah, funny." He replied.

"You three in the back! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled, causing Katsu and Arata to chuckle at them.

Sharpner, as Arata and Katsu had learned earlier, chuckled. "Come on, Videl. You know he can't be the Golden Fighter. Who in the world has ever heard of a little book nerd being a super hero? The guy's got to be buff."

"Ignore him." Erasa said, smiling at Gohan. "I bet you could fight crime if you wanted."

_**[The flirting is beginning to make me nauseous.] **_Katsu informed.

"I doubt it." Gohan laughed off.

"So, uh, did you just move into the city? Maybe we could study at your house?" Erasa offered.

"Actually, I commute here." Gohan stated.

"That's cool. Where from?"

"From the 439 Mountain Area. You see, it's pretty small." Gohan commented as if it were nothing.

"What?" Erasa exclaimed, standing up. "You get out of here. The 439 area is like 5 hundred miles away!"

"Hey! Excuse me Miss. I'm trying to teach a class!" The teacher informed, annoyance in her voice.

Erasa gasped and sat back down, hiding her face into her English notebook. "How do you get here? That has to be close to a 5 hour car drive."

Gohan looked sheepish. "Yeah." He said awkwardly. "Guess that's how dedicated we are to our education."

Katsu and Arata rolled their eyes. The way Gohan was acting would only cause Videl to figure out Gohan's "secret identity" to be figured out sooner. Once the English class wrapped up, they headed outside to where the gym class was supposed to be, after changing clothes that is.

"Do you three really live in the 439 area?" Erasa asked in the girls' locker room.

Arata nodded. "Gohan isn't one to lie." She stated.

The girls in the locker room were surprised upon seeing how fit Arata's body was. Videl had wide eyes. "Your boyfriend wasn't kidding when he said you'd been training for a long time."

"That reminds me." Erasa said while pulling on her gym clothes. "Is it true that you've been training since you were 2? It's unreal."

"Give or take a couple months." Arata stated. Her gym clothes were already on and she was heading out the door. "You wouldn't understand."

"Alright, boys and girls. Today we'll be battling it out in the great sport of baseball." The gym teacher informed once everyone was changed.

Sharpner looked at the trio. "You three know what baseball is?" he said snidely.

"Uh, ya, I mean I've read a couple books about it." Gohan answered.

"Oh are you?" Sharpner said sarcastically. "Then I'm sure you'll be the next all-star on your team."

Arata shrugged. "Never heard of it." She stated with Katsu agreeing.

"You can have the three." Sharpner stated. "My team just filled up."

"Oh yeah?" Videl questioned. "Thanks."

"Come on." Erasa interrupted. "Given them a break. I bet he could think of a bunch of strategies since he's such a smarting. And Katsu looks pretty tuff. Doubt anyone will want to mess with him. Same with Gohan's sister."

"Okay, fine." Videl said.

The game went smoothly, until Gohan jumped quite high in the air to catch the ball. The whole class had been wide eyed at Gohan, who laughed it off by blaming his shoes. Arata didn't bother participating, nothing came her way anyway. She'd rather be training instead of playing a game she could care less about learning. Katsu wasn't much better compared to Gohan. When it was his time to bat, the baseball had hit him directly. Sharpner had freaked out, stating that Katsu shouldn't be on his feet from that pitch. Katsu was simply told be the gym teacher to walk to the next base. It was conclude by everyone in the class that Katsu was the last person to piss off, most of the class that is.

"What clubs have you joined, Gohan?" Sharpner asked while Katsu and Arata were at Gohan's locker.

"Um, I haven't joined any." Gohan stated.

Sharpner crossed his arms. "Good, then you can join the boxing club. With enough practice, you could become a great fighter." He informed.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can join any clubs." Gohan stated. "because, uh-"

"Because he had an extra, extra long commute and he wouldn't have any time for clubs. Right Gohan?" Erasa said.

Katsu jumped at her voice, not expecting it. _**[She pops out of nowhere, now.]**_ he mumbled mentally.

"Yeah." Gohan agreed.

"Besides," Arata stated. "My brother isn't exactly Mr. I-Want-To-Be-A-Fighter. Even as kids he was more into books than the outside world."

"Arata." Gohan complained while looking at her.

Arata shrugged. "Only stating the truth, Gohan." She informed. "Come on, we got to get home. Mom wants us home on time. Remember?"

"Say, can you give me a ride Gohan?" Erasa asked, holding her bag over her shoulder.

Gohan smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I'm afraid my ride is too small. It barely fits the three of us as it is." He said.

"I've got room in my car Erasa." Sharpner offered.

"Sounds good to me." Gohan agreed before the trio left for home.

The trio had left the school building, it didn't take long for them realize that they had a shadow. Katsu growled, obviously annoyed by Videl's actions and suspicion. Arata agreed. _**[We just have to lose her.]**_ Gohan said to his sister. _**[Follow my lead.]**_

Gohan, Katsu, and Arata walked and made a series of turns with Videl following. They turned by a tall building and the three lifted themselves into the air, landing on top of the tall building. Just then, Videl appeared around the corner, suspicious. Katsu had his arms crossed. Gohan looked relieved that the stunt had worked. Arata grimaced.

Once Videl had given up, the trio took off towards home with Gohan using Nimbus and Katsu and Arata flying next to him. Arata looked at her brother. "You know this isn't the last time that Videl will be suspicious of you." She informed.

Gohan nodded with agreement. "I know. There were so many close calls." He stated.

"If you hadn't pulled that stunt this morning, then we probably wouldn't be dealing with little miss suspicious." Katsu grumbled.

"I need to find a way to use my powers without letting our classmates know." Gohan said, ignoring Katsu grumbling. Then the idea popped into Gohan's mind. "Maybe Bulma could help."

Gohan moved faster ahead via Nimbus, leaving Katsu and Arata to trail behind. "Did you really have to drag me with you?" Katsu complained.

Arata smirked at him. "Where's the fun in leaving you at home?" she questioned. Katsu continued to grumble all the way towards the Briefs' household.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinions?**

**What'd you think? Can anyone guess who Videl was comparing Arata to? (Lol, it's not hard to guess.) Any opinions on how Arata and Katsu will react to Gohan's costume? (Lol.)**

**Next Chapter: Gohan becomes "The Great Saiyaman" and makes his first appearances. Katsu and Arata continue to adjust to their new home, however, Videl's personality is hindering that adjustment.**

**Stay tuned!**

**P.S.: At request of a review, I'll be developing/using Erasa and Sharpner a bit more than the canon did. I know how I'm going to use Erasa, but any suggestions on Sharpner?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Here's another update of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

_**silverhawk88: Close! :D**_

_**Heseltine: Arata and Katsu find it amusing and entertaining to watch Gohan fail miserably (as twisted as that sounds) when school becomes too boring for them. But Arata still loves her brother, no matter what, and vise versa. :D**_

_**James1996: Writing Arata telling Sharpner off was fun to right, hehehe. As for Videl comparing Arata, Videl was comparing Arata to Mirai Natsuki. In Book 2, M. Nat saves M. Pan and Videl from Cell (the scene is in Chapter 12 of Book 2 if you need/want to go over it again). Natsuki looks a lot like her mother (almost exactly) when she's grown. So that's who Videl was comparing Arata to. Hope that cleared things up. :D**_

_**kitsunelover300: Yeah, online college can be a pain sometimes. Arata doesn't take crap and nobody pisses her off…you'll see why. :D**_

_**Jedi Master Albus: Haha. Sharpner the wannabe villain. That's great. :D**_

_**C4tloverr: Don't worry, I won't. Lol, I'm glad you liking Katsu's character**_

_**asredwer: If Videl thinks that Arata acted like a jerk last chapter, who know what she'll think of Arata in this chapter…hehehe. Completely forgot about Arata and Katsu's tails. I fixed that issue in this chapter! Thanks for pointing that out! :D**_

_**euroteres: Haha. You're not the only one! :D**_

_**Anime93: Great! Good luck! :D**_

**This chapter was fun to write. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter Eight

-The Beginning of Saiyaman-

-Arata's POV-

At Capsule Corporation, Gohan was sitting on the couch with Bulma standing in front of him, smoking a cigarette in one hand and the other hand on her hip. Arata and Katsu were leaning against the wall behind Gohan. Katsu had grumbled about returning to the Briefs household, said place was one that he wanted to avoid as much as possible. Arata partially agreed with him. She was anxious to see Natsuki. After seeing her every minute of every day on Frig's ship, it was difficult to not have Natsuki right next to her.

"Huh. So, basically, you don't want anyone to recognize you. Right?" Bulma confirmed.

"Yeah, that's right." Gohan agreed, his elbows resting on his knees. "Just scared that our new friends will think I'm weird to see me fighting criminals."

"Our friends?" Katsu questioned Gohan's wording. "Speak for yourself."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Fine, my friends." He corrected grudgingly before returning his attention to Bulma. "You think you can help me Bulma?"

"Well, you could always not fight the bad guys." Bulma said rhetorically.

"That's what I keep telling him." Arata commented. "Leave the humans to fight their own battles. That Videl character seems to have a handle on it."

Bulma chuckled. "Of course, playing 'Super Hero' is too much in your blood." She teased. "I'll just have to make you a disguise then."

Gohan stood up. "Oh wow! You really think you can do it?" he exclaimed.

"Gohan, remember. You're talking to a girl that designs and builds space capsules for a living." She said while putting out her cigarette. "I don't think any little 'crime fighter costume' is out of my reach."

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan said. "You're the best. This is going to make school so much easier now."

"Hey, don't mention it." Bulma said. She then looked over at Arata and Katsu. "How are the two of you finding high school?"

"Annoying."

"Boring." Arata and Katsu said at the same time respectively.

Arata crossed her arms. "All those time of abandoning the school work mom gave me as a kid had come to bite me in the ass." She huffed while nudging her brother. "It's all your fault."

Gohan looked at his sister with wide eyes. "How is it my fault?" he asked shocked.

"Well, as kids, you kept ratting me out to mom." Arata said dryly. Gohan scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "And, now, if it weren't for that stupid bet you tricked me into, I wouldn't have to be surrounded by idiots."

Bulma laughed at the twins. "You two are a riot. It's like watching Goku and ChiChi as teenagers all over again." She laughed. "It would have been interesting seeing the two of you grow up together instead of being separated."

Gohan and Arata didn't say anything. "Oh, Bulma." Gohan said. "Do you happen to know where Trunks and Vitani are? And would you mind if I hung out with them while you working on my costume?"

Bulma, who had begun to head towards her lab, turned her head over her shoulder. "Sure, just go on back to the gravity room." Bulma explained, pointed them in the right direction. "Last I checked, they were still training with Vegeta."

Katsu stretched his neck. "Now I know where I won't be going." He stated, walking in Bulma's direction.

"Aren't they a bit young?" Gohan asked slowly with shocked eyes.

Bulma completely turned to face Gohan. "I said the same thing." She said with hands on her hips. "But, as far as Vegeta's concerned, if you're old enough to walk, you're old enough to train. He's just so dead set on making them stronger than you."

Arata shrugged. "Natsuki has been trained a bit. She's no expert, but she can defend herself if necessary." She stated, before thinking. "Now that I bring that up, I should probably re-start her self-defense training. I mean the battle with Cooler certainly brought out a lot of flaws on her part."

Gohan laughed nervously. "Well isn't that nice." He commented Bulma's words.

Bulma turned over toward Arata. "You and Vegeta think very much alike." She stated. "It's kind of weird at times."

Arata shrugged. "Ehh, I just don't have his ego." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, he did train me for about a year."

Katsu looked at the twins. "Have fun with the devil princess." He said. "If you don't mind, Bulma, I'll stay with you. It'll be interesting to see Earth's technology compared to Frig and Cooler's."

Bulma smiled. "Sure thing." She stated. "Come with me. Maybe your knowledge of technology could lead to improvements somewhere down the road."

Arata and Gohan headed the opposite direction as Bulma and Katsu. "I didn't know Katsu was into technology." He informed.

"When we weren't training, Katsu and I needed something to interest us." Arata stated. "He can do some incredible things if he puts his mind to it. I mean, how do you think he pulled all those pranks on Cooler's ship?"

Gohan nodded. "True." He stated. "That reminds me. How'd you hide your tail when you were changing for gym?"

Arata kept her eyes forward. "Humans can be oblivious at times." She shrugged. "Besides, Mom had me wear a pair of shorts that covered my tail while it was wrapped around my waist. It looked as if I was wearing underwear. Plus, I think they were more shocked at when I started training than anything else."

"Mom thought of everything." Gohan stated.

The duo arrived outside the gravity room, where Trunks was drying his face with a hand towel. Vitani was sitting on the counter, looking bored as she watched the fish tank. "Hey Trunks. Hey Vitani." Gohan greeted. Arata simply nodded her head in greeting.

"Gohan, Whatcha doing?" Trunks asked, smiling at Gohan.

Vitani kept her eyes on Gohan a bit longer than someone else would, before looking interested in Gohan's answer to Trunks' question. Arata was now leaning against the wall, next to the counter that Vitani was sitting at. "Nothing much. Just stopping by." Gohan answered.

"If you're here." Vitani said to Arata. "Then where is that lover boy of yours?"

Arata raised her eye brow at Vitani's choice of wording. "With your mother." She said slowly. "And 'lover boy'? Is that the best you could come up with?" Arata leaned towards Vitani, close enough so Trunks and Gohan wouldn't hear. "What about you, huh? Don't think I haven't seen the looks you've given my brother." Vitani's cheek broke out in a huge blush. Arata chuckled. "Don't worry. Gohan's as oblivious as they come. I won't say a thing."

"You won't?" Vitani questioned, confused as her blush died down.

Arata shook her head. "It's not my place." She stated as Vegeta exited the gravity room.

Vegeta's gaze turned to Arata, seeing the same pin that students had to wear for their school. He chuckled. "You really went through with that bet?" he asked.

Arata crossed her arms and glared at Gohan. "Didn't have much of a choice." She huffed. Gohan laughed nervously at his sister's icy glare. Arata pushed off the wall and walked towards Vegeta. "Up for a spar?"

Vegeta nodded. "Arata." Gohan complained.

Arata paused before entering the gravity room after Vegeta. "We've got 2 hours, Gohan. Might as well make them useful." She stated before the door closed once again. Vegeta and Arata stood apart from each other, in their stances, before starting their spar.

Two hours later, they stood in the living room-minus Vegeta of course. Trunks and Vitani were by their mother's side. Katsu and Arata were sitting on the couch this time, watching Gohan, who was standing in front of Bulma.

"There you go, Gohan." Bulma said, handing Gohan a silver watch.

Gohan put it around his wrist, making sure it fit correctly. Trunks looked on with wide, excited eyes. Vitani had an eye brow raised at the watch. _What is so special about a stupid watch anyway?_ Vitani wondered.

"So I just press this red button to make it work?" Gohan confirmed.

"That's it." Bulma nodded, her hands on her hips once again.

"Awesome." Trunks crept closer. "Hey, can I have one too Mom?"

Gohan pressed the red button the side of the watch. His normal school clothes were replaced with black spandex, a loose green gi that ended past his waist, white gloves and boots, and a red cape. And to top it all off, an orange helmet was covering his face.

Everyone's expressions, except for Bulma's, went from normal to a blank face and wide eyes. "You've got to be joking." Vitani muttered.

"Whoa. This is awesome." Gohan said smiling while looking in the mirror.

"Does it fit?" Bulma asked, looking proud of her work.

Gohan put his fists to his sides, making a sort of pose. "Yeah. Why, it's a Super Fit." He said, changing his voice.

Vitani elbowed her brother in his side while leaning towards him. "Still want one now?" she hissed.

Ignoring his sister's tone, Trunks kept starting wide eyed at Gohan. "No, Mom. I don't need one."

Katsu immediately started laughing at the weird looking get up. He was bent over, laughing. "You look freakin ridiculous." He struggled to say between bouts of laughter. "And here I thought I'd seen everything."

Gohan frowned at Katsu's laughing. "I do not look ridiculous." He argued. Gohan looked at his sister, she'd be on his side. "Right Arata?"

Arata snapped out of her blank stare. Her hand immediately connected with her forehead. Her fingers trailed down to the bridge of her nose, where she pinched it between her thumb and pointer finger. Arata's eyes were closed while she shook her head. "I have no idea how we're related." Arata muttered. Gohan pouted at his sister while she walked outside. "If anyone asks, I don't know you! Katsu, stop laughing. Let's go. Mom will be worried enough as it is."

Gohan pressed the red button again. "Thanks again Bulma. We'll see you later." He waved before following Arata and Katsu out the door and into the air.

Trunks and Vitani ran out to see them off. "Bye Gohan! Bye Arata! Bye Katsu!" Trunks yelled. "Gohan, come back to play anytime you want. Like tomorrow maybe?"

Gohan was sitting on flying nimbus with Arata and Katsu flew beside him. While they flew through the air, Gohan looked at his sister. "Arata, I don't look ridiculous. Do I?" he asked.

Arata stared straight ahead. She could hear Katsu's laughing start back up. Her arms stayed crossed over her chest. "I'm not answering that question." She grumbled. "You want to help the humans fight crimes. Fine. But, if you were smart enough, you'd get rid of that horrible get up."

Gohan huffed. "No matter what you say. I'm keep it. I think it is cool looking." He declared.

"If you won't get rid of it, I will." Arata muttered under her breath. "Burn it if I have to."

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing, Gohan." Arata said louder. "Nothing."

The trio were passing right over Satan City, when Gohan thought of something. "If I make an appearance in my new suit, they'll forget about the Golden Fighter." He said aloud. "What do you two think?"

Katsu struggled from laughing some more. Arata merely glared at him before answering for the two of them. "Knock yourself out." She muttered. "The sooner you get out of this phase you're in, the better."

Gohan smiled, not hearing the last part of Arata's comment, and stood up. "I think it's about time I give the people something knew to talk about." Gohan pressed the button on the watch, transforming into the get up again. "I'll race you Nimbus."

"Racing…a cloud?" Katsu said blankly. He turned to Arata. "Are you sure he's your brother?" Gohan was already ahead of them, racing nimbus.

Arata kept her eyes closed. "Yeah. I'm sure." She stated. "Hopefully this is a phase, it won't last long."

"Not me." Katsu said cheerfully. "I haven't laughed this hard since Cooler's ship. You know, this just made you dragging me to school worth it."

Arata looked ahead to see Gohan descending. "What is he doing now?" she groaned. Katsu and Arata stopped in the air to watch Gohan stop a yellow vehicle.

Katsu crossed his arms as the two occupants of the vehicle exited and came to stand in front of Gohan. "Don't know. They're asking about his name." he stated.

"The Great Saiyaman?" Arata questioned. The blank look she had at Bulma's was back as Gohan came back up to join them. "Is that the best you could think of?"

"I put some thought into that name!" Gohan argued.

Arata grimaced. "What? Thirty seconds?" she said sarcastically.

The trio return to head their course for home. "What were you stopping them from doing, anyway?" Katsu wondered.

"Reckless driving." Gohan answered.

"Driving?" Katsu wondered.

Arata too was curious. "You mean like a space pod?" she asked. "Those things are auto piloted."

"Can't they just fly?" Katsu agreed.

Gohan laughed at the two, only to realize that they were serious. "You mean, you really don't know what driving is?" he asked.

"You're talking to the girl that spent 16 years off planet and a guy that was born on a ship." Arata said dryly.

"Right. Forgot that part." Gohan muttered. "Not all humans know how to control their ki. So, they use cars to get around."

"Huh." Arata said.

Katsu nodded. "Weird."

When the trio arrived home, ChiChi was in the kitchen. "Oh, I was worried sick, you three." She lectured while cooking. "You could have called."

"Not my idea." Katsu informed, sitting at the dining table.

"Uh, sorry Mom." Gohan said, still in his Saiyaman suit.

"Great, look at you. One day with those teenagers and your already coming home late wearing silly clothes." ChiChi said.

Gohan blushed, causing Arata to chuckle. "Looks like you 0 for 3, Gohan." She said, smiling.

"We're back, Mamma." Goten announced while walking in with a fish over his shoulder and Natsuki behind him.

Natsuki smiled widely upon seeing her mother. "Mamma, you're back!" she cried as she crashed into Arata's chest. "I've missed you."

Arata smiled, rubbing her daughter's back. "Missed you too, Natsuki." She said softly.

Natsuki looked over at Gohan with a confused look on his face. "Uncle Gohan, why are you wearing that? You look weird." She asked.

"Oh, Gohan. That's a cool uniform!" Goten disagreed.

"Hey, thanks Goten. I knew you'd be on my side." Gohan smiled triumphantly to Arata, who was sitting down next to Katsu. "Ha! Goten likes it."

Arata rolled her eyes. "Ooh, you're 1 for 5." She stated sarcastically. "Besides," she lowered her voice. "He's 7. Of course he's going to think it's cool."

-The Next Morning-

"Come back soon!" Goten said. He looked at his sister. "You'll still teach me to fly, right?"

Arata smiled. "Course." She said.

"Just let your sister get a bit adjusted." ChiChi cooed at her youngest child.

"As long as you promise." Goten said, Arata nodded.

Natsuki hugged her mother's leg. "It's weird not seeing you a lot." She murmured.

Katsu patted her head. "You'll get used to it." He said. "It's not like you're alone. You have a playmate at least."

"Listen, don't fly too fast." ChiChi cautiouned. "I just don't want you hurt."

Gohan nodded. "I know." He said before pressing the red button on his watch.

Arata groaned. "Must you wear that thing?" she demanded. "Never mind, don't answer that question. Let's go."

"Oh wow! When I get big, I want to be just like you Gohan." Goten exclaimed.

Katsu leaned towards Arata. "Kami help us if he does so." He muttered.

ChiChi watched at Arata tried to contain her laughter. She smiled at seeing how her daughter was slowly adjusting. Her and Gohan had bonded together again real fast. She only hoped that the same would happen for her and Goten.

"See you guys later!" Gohan said as they flew into the air. "Oh, Goten, flying nimbus is yours now!"

"Thanks Gohan!" Goten yelled back.

It didn't take long for the three of them to reach Orange Star High now that Gohan was flying himself instead of using flying nimbus. They landed on the roof, with Gohan hiding behind the wall to transform back to himself. The trio went down the stair, entering the classroom, and sitting where they sat the day before.

When class started, the teacher was talking about energy molecules from what Arata could understand. Most of the students were listening while few, aka Gohan, were taking notes. Other students, like the two below Gohan, were talking.

"You know, another hero appeared yesterday." The male student with black hair said to his brown haired and glasses wearing friend. "Yeah. And, and he stopped some kamikaze drivers. Yeah, but they say that he's not the Golden Fighter." Gohan stopped his note taking, interested in the conversation. Katsu and Arata weren't really paying attention to the duo, but were instead focused on not zoning out on the teacher's lecture.

"Yeah, I heard." The brown haired boy with glasses agreed.

_**[Told you it would work.]**_ Gohan told his sister mentally.

"They say he looks kind of funny." The black haired boy continued. "But he's super strong. Yeah. They call him the Great Singing Man."

Katsu and Arata had caught that last bit of informational gossip and struggled to contain their laughter. _**[Hear that Gohan? You're the 'Great Singing Man.]**_ Arata's mental laughter filled Gohan's head. _**[I didn't know you could sing enemies away.]**_

"The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan corrected, disturbing the class. Katsu and Arata broke into silent laughter.

_**[Great going.]**_ Arata teased as the whole class began looking at the confrontation.

"How in the world do you know that Gohan? Tell me." The black haired student asked.

The brown haired with glasses agreed. "Yeah, how?"

"Because." Gohan laughed nervously. "I know someone who saw him."

"Well now." The teacher, a man with grey hair and medium colored skin, said. "Is that something you'd like to share with the class Gohan?"

"Uh, no." Gohan said immediately getting back into his chair.

Arata and Katsu chuckled at Gohan's outburst. "You two, at the top!" The whole class turned to Arata and Katsu. "What are you two laughing about?"

Gohan, who knew what they were laughing about, glared at the two. The duo, however, didn't answer the teacher's question. The teacher returned to his lecture as laughter died down. When the teacher gave the class an assignment, Arata and Katsu worked together the best they could to get it completed.

Once it was done, Arata looked over at Videl, who was staring at Gohan yet again. "Videl." Arata called.

Both Gohan and Videl looked at Arata; Gohan in confusion as to why his sister would associate with their classmates. "Yeah?" Videl questioned.

Arata leaned forward. "I heard you help the enforcement here fight crimes." She said.

Videl nodded, smiling proudly. "Yeah, I do." She confirmed.

_**[Arata, what are you doing?]**_ Gohan questioned through their bond.

Arata, however, ignored Gohan question. Videl's stunt of following them yesterday didn't go well with Arata. She hated being watched. That had been done plenty of times on Frig's ship and she wouldn't stand it here either.

"Then you know about the laws, then." Arata continued.

Videl nodded, her eye brows furrowing. "That's true." She said slowly. "Why are you asking these questions?"

Sharpner laughed. "Do you need Videl to give you a run down on how things work in Satan City?" he questioned, pausing from his assignment.

"Shut it." Arata growled at Sharpner. The glare on her face quickly shut Sharpner up, sending him to return to his work.

Arata calmed her expression and turned back to Videl. "Then you know that stalking is against these rules as well." She said darkly.

Gohan panicked. He looked at Katsu, who was watching the scene with his arms tucked behind his head. "Katsu." He hissed.

Katsu looked at Gohan. "What?" he asked calmly.

"Do something. Tell her to stop. It's no big deal." Gohan hissed.

Erasa looked at her best friend with shock. "Videl, what is she talking about?" she asked. "Were you stalking them?"

Katsu kept his eyes on the scene. "It is a big deal, Gohan. At least in Arata's mind." He explained. "Think about what she's been through and then look at this situation again."

Videl looked at Arata with wide eyes. Her expression soon turned to an annoyed glare before looking and answering Erasa. "I wasn't stalking them." She defended herself. "I was making sure they were telling the truth. They seemed suspicious."

"That's still considered stalking." Arata interrupted. "Whatever you want to call it, maybe you call it something else. I don't care what."

"Fine, I was following you." Videl admitted. "What of it?"

Arata glared at Videl. It was a look that Katsu hadn't seen on her face since Daisuke's death. Katsu figured that it was a defense mechanism of some sort. Whenever she felt threatened in some degree, Arata tended to frighten her opponent in a way without even moving. It had worked on a number of people on Frig's ship, especially when Natsuki had accidently gotten in trouble.

Videl had to suppress a shiver at Arata's glare. The way Arata was looking at her was making her re-think her actions yesterday. Gohan had announced that Arata and Katsu had a complicated and personal past. Maybe that was why Arata wasn't as approachable as her brother was? But the question Videl had in her mind was what the situation was. Videl wouldn't get an answer from any of the three and from the look on Arata's face, snooping in her history wasn't the answer either.

"Videl!" Erasa gasped.

Arata kept her eyes on Videl. "Listen, I'm going to say this once. Stalking isn't exactly a fondness of mine. It's happened one to many times in my lifetime, if you want to put it that way." She said slowly. "Do it again, and you'll be dealing with me personal. Got it? Gohan won't be able to intervene because he doesn't understand himself. If you are wondering something, ask and if you don't get an answer, leave it at that. It's none of your business if you don't get an answer."

Videl hated being told what to do. "Your brother said you all lived in the 439 East District. Yet, after school, you were walking." She demanded.

Arata rolled her eyes. "Did you ever think that we had other business to do?" she asked. "Perhaps our mother asked us to pick something up before we headed home? Maybe we were getting to know the city before we headed home. As Gohan said, 439 East District is a small place, not much to see." Arata kept a hard glare on Videl. "Do I make myself clear?"

Videl swallowed her pride. Something about Arata seemed off and her instincts were telling her not to engage. A part of her was curious if Arata would follow through, if Arata had the strength to back up her threat. But, the better part knew better than to tread unknown waters.

Videl's hands turned into fists. "Crystal." She muttered.

Arata's glare relaxed. "Good." She said simply before leaning back again.

Gohan looked at his sister in disbelief. Videl, he had figured out, had a temper and to see his sister knock Videl down in less than 5 minutes._** [Arata, you alright?]**_ Gohan asked mentally.

_** [Just fine.]**_ Arata had closed her eyes, using the quiet time to relax.

_** [Arata-]**_ Gohan tried to argue, but to no avail when Arata interrupted him.

_** [Leave it Gohan. I mean it.]**_ When Gohan looked back at his sister, Arata was looking at him with warning flashing in her eyes. Videl's stalking stunt yesterday bugged Arata a lot more than he led himself to believe.

A beeping sound broke the awkward tension. Videl pulled back her fingerless gloves to reveal a watch. "Yes, go ahead Captain." Videl said.

"Videl, there's been a hijacking on the city bus terminal." The 'Captain' explained.

_Must be some sort of communication device, not a watch._ Arata corrected her thinking.

"A trail of hooligans have taken over a tour bus full of senior citizens," The 'Captain continued. "and are holding them all for ransom." The sound of gun fire came from Videl's communicator. "Videl, you've got to help us."

"Stay calm. I'm on my way." Videl said before bolting down the stairs. "May I be excused professor? Thank you." The question was rhetorical seeing as Videl left anyway, no matter what the teacher said.

"Well actually, I do-well on you go." The teacher replied uselessly.

"What's wrong with her?" Gohan asked Erasa. "She sick?"

"No silly. She went to fight the hijackers." Erasa answered as if it were nothing.

Gohan's eyes widened. "All by herself?" he questioned.

"Of course. I mean, she is the daughter of Mr. Satan, you know." Erasa said, repeating Videl's heritage yet again. "She's always going out there and saving us from the nasties."

"But, that's not safe." Gohan disagreed.

Sharpner chuckled. "There's really no need to worry, Gohan." He spoke up. "Videl can lift even more weights than I can. She's been training her whole life and some say she's as strong as her father now."

Arata caught a glimpse of one of Gohan's memories facing Cell. The memory of what Arata guessed to be Hercule Satan himself being batted away by Cell as if Hercule Satan were a fly. Arata nearly choked on her own spit. _**[As strong as her father?]**_ Arata wondered through her bond with Gohan. _**[After that memory, it's questionable if she's as weak as her father.]**_

_** [Yikes. I need to help her.]**_ Gohan replied before bolting down the steps as Videl did.

"And where do you think ye-" The teacher started to demand.

Gohan shrugged. "Bathroom." He answered the unfinished question before running out the room.

_**[Where'd he run off to?]**_ Katsu asked.

Arata rolled her eyes. _**[Going off to play hero and save Videl while he's at it.]**_

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinions?**

**Did you enjoy Arata and Katsu's reaction to the Saiyaman costume? I sure did :D. A bit of Arata's dark side returned this chapter, a side of her that you had yet to see. Opinons?**

**By the way, I'm going to start putting random questions for those times that I can't think of questions relating to the actual chapter. But random questions will mostly be related to the story in general! **

**R.Q.: When would you like to see Natsuki turn Super Saiyan? And should she have issues with control like her counterpart?**

**Next Chapter: Gohan gets blackmailed and drags Arata and Katsu along for the ride. Videl is suspicious of Gohan. And Gohan is blackmailed…again.**

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Here's another update of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

_**SnailHunter23: I sent you a PM with my response! Hope you understand! :D**_

_**James1996: Arata's reaction was different and funny, huh? Anyway, Arata's dark side is shown a little more, kind of in a different way maybe, I'm not sure.**_

_**Jedi Master Albus: Natsuki will turn Super Saiyan soon, don't worry. It'll depend on when I write that scene if she'll have issues. I agree with your suggestion though. I don't want to give too much away. :D**_

_**kitsunelover300: Hopefully you like Videl a bit more soon. Natsuki will transform soon. Glad you liked the chapter. Arata's dark side is shown some more, in a way I guess. As for Natsuki vs. Vitani, I was planning on writing that. Any specific moves you'd want Vitani to do? Give me scenarios if possible to explain your thinking, please. :D**_

_**Anime93: Don't worry, Gohan won't reign Arata in. It'll be explained a bit in this chapter. :D**_

_**Heseltine: Arata's dark side last chapter was more of an introduction, you'll see in a way more of it, kind of in a different light. I'm not sure how to explain it. Natsuki will transform, it just depends on how I decide to write it. Thanks for answering the questions, I enjoy reading everyone's answers! :D**_

_**C4tloverr: Nat will transform, just depends on how I write it! Natsuki and Vitani will fuse. You'll see, I don't want to give too much away. :D**_

_**Anony: Haha, I know the feeling of reading a chapter back to back to back until you reach the end. Glad you found and enjoyed the series so far! Hope you continue to enjoy it! :D**_

_**asredwer: Your wondering will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for what you said about Nat's transformation. You're right and I'll keep that in mind while writing, it all depends on the situation I write it in, ya know? As for your question, you'll see. :D**_

**This chapter is really long! I thought you guys deserved this long chapter for putting up with my slow weekly updates.**

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter Nine

-Blackmailed-

-Arata's POV-

The days flew by without issues. There hadn't been any more problems with Videl trespassing Arata's bounds, to Arata's relief. However, the more Gohan kept acting as "Saiyaman", the more suspicious Videl was becoming. Arata's dark warning to Videl may have halted Videl's direct advances. However, that didn't halt Videl's peaking interesting in the mysteries held by the three new students.

Over the past couple days, Arata had tried every way she could possibly think of to talk her brother out of the ridiculous "Saiyaman" costume, but to no avail. Gohan wasn't budging. In his mind, the costume was cool. Arata, at one point, just gave up trying to talk him out of it. Instead, she'd find another way to stop him from using the "Saiyaman" costume. In the meantime Arata refused to be seen with him while in that get up.

Newest gossip about Saiyaman's recent appearance was being spread through the classroom like wildfire. Arata and Katsu, who sat in the back, paid little attention to the gossip. Katsu kept his arm tight around Arata despite the fact that Sharpner had stopped trying to hit on Arata. No one had tried to hit on Arata, not after the incident with the baseball hitting Katsu. No one wanted to be on Katsu's bad side.

"Hey, Videl, you know, the other day when you left to stop that bus hijacking." Erasa's newest start at conversation with Videl had caught Arata's interest, though she didn't show it. Katsu, on the other hand, was catching up on sleep. At least that's what he told her that is.

"What of it?" Videl asked while resting her head in the palm of her hand.

Erasa scooted closer to Videl. "Gohan left not long after you." She stated. "It was bizarre."

Videl's head popped up in a millisecond and then looked in Erasa's direction. "What?" she demanded with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Erasa confirmed. "He said he had to use the bathroom, but he looked as if he were in a hurry. And not to mention he returned around the same time you did." She sighed.

Videl looked as if she were thinking. She then turned behind her to face Arata and Katsu. "Say, Arata. Is there something your brother is hiding?" she asked carefully. Sure, Videl was strong mentally and emotionally at times, but her confrontation with Arata a couple days ago had frightened her a bit. The way Arata looked, it seemed there was something more behind her words, making Videl curious and scared at the same time.

Arata looked at Videl. "Even if I knew, Videl, what's the big deal?" she asked. "Besides, from what I heard, this Saiyaman person is helping save lives. You act as if it was a bad thing."

"It's not." Videl chimed. "But he should reveal who he is to the public."

"Why?" Arata questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe Saiyaman doesn't want the publicity and wants to have a way to help the public. There could be issues at home that, with publicity, would make those issues grow to a higher degree." Arata shrugged. "Besides, we live in the 439 East District. How would Gohan be Saiyaman when we have a long commute?"

"Speaking of Gohan, where is he?" Erasa questioned.

Arata shrugged again. "How am I supposed to know?" she questioned in return. "I'm not my brother's keeper."

Just as Arata was finishing her sentence, Gohan rushed into the classroom before the bell rang. Said bell lightly jolted Katsu from his nap. Arata and Katsu started chuckling. "Weren't you the one that said not to be late?" Katsu teased.

Gohan glared at the duo. "Gohan, you're on time." Sharpner said, amused. "Little miracles happen every day."

_**[Where have you been?]**_ Arata questioned, trying to keep the wide smirk off of her face.

__Gohan, once again, glared at her. _**[Why didn't you wake me up for school?]**_

__Arata shrugged. _**[Usually you're up before me, so I assumed you were either awake or doing that Super Hero crap.]**_ She informed while settling back into Katsu's hold.

Before Gohan could reply, Arata peculiarly watched her brother gasp at the sight of a red headed girl walking into class and sitting down at her designated spot. _**[What is going on, Gohan? You're acting stranger than usual.]**_

_** [That girl, Angela…I think she knows my secret.]**_ Gohan replied nervously. The look on his face betrayed just how he felt.

_** [What secret?]**_ Arata asked with confusion.

_**[My Saiyaman secret! Because I was late getting here, I had to book it to school. While I was landing and getting back into normal looking clothes, I didn't see Angela there.]**_ Gohan informed in a panic.

Arata closed her eyes, wanting to roll them, but doing so would give a hint of conversation taking place. _**[And here I push Videl's curious mind away from your antics only for another girl to discover it by accident.]**_

_** [You eased Videl off my track?]**_ Gohan normally would have looked at her and smiled, bud thought better of it.

_** [It wasn't that hard.]**_ Arata said.

"Are you two paying attention?" The teacher jolted the twins out of their mental conversation.

"Sorry, sir!" Gohan said immediately.

"I expected better from you." The teacher scolded. "What you about you young lady?"

Arata raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to say?" she questioned. "It's not like what you're talking about it going to be of use later."

The teacher glared at the two, Gohan laughing nervously and glaring at his sister at the same time while Arata looked indifferent. "Both of you can listen to the lecture outside while holding two buckets of water." He informed angrily.

Arata rolled her eyes, standing up. "You call that a punishment?" she asked while heading for the exit with Gohan behind her. A bitter laugh escaped her throat. "I have been through much worse." The last part was muttered under her breath, only Gohan and Katsu hearing her words.

When the twins got outside the classroom, buckets in their hands, Arata quickly put hers down. Gohan, however didn't. "Why'd you put them down?" he questioned.

Arata leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "There isn't a point to it." She muttered.

Gohan couldn't reply. The red head Arata had seen Gohan looking at earlier came out into the hall with them. Gohan looked startled at first.

"Hi." Angela greeted.

Gohan blinked his eyes once with a blank face before answering. "Umm, hello." He said. "You too huh?"

"Yeah." She stated shyly while holding her hands behind her back. "Gosh, I was naughty too." While she spoke, Angela kept scooting closer to Gohan.

Arata raised an eyebrow at the act, but didn't say anything otherwise. Angela peaked over at Gohan and smiled shyly, catching his eyes. Gohan looked away, laughing nervously. _**[This is just great. What am I going to do?]**_

_** [Try not and blow it.]**_ Arata offered lamely.

"Gohan." Angela startled the duo out of their mental talk, yet again. She was facing Gohan with wide and bright eyes.

"Uhh, yeah? What?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing, but do you have a steady girlfriend?" Angela asked quickly.

Gohan's eyes stayed wide with caution. "No." he stated.

"Oh good." Angela replied. "How about dating me then?"

"Well…gosh…I…" Gohan stuttered.

Angela's happy face immediately turned to sadness and crying. "You think I'm ugly, don't you!" she accused while collapsing on the floor. Arata immediately knew she was fake crying. Her Saiyan senses didn't smell tears. "Go on, say it. You don't like me. You think I'm ugly!"

Gohan gasped. "No, no. That's not true!" he tried to say.

"Then why won't you go out with me if it's not true?" Angela continued to cry.

Arata shrugged, more to herself. "Maybe because we have no time for that sort of thing?" she said sarcastically.

"But you and that one tough guy are dating! Everyone knows it!" Angela continued.

"Katsu lives with us. There's a difference." Arata huffed, turning away from the situation.

Angela raised her head, proving that she hadn't been truly crying. "If you don't go out with me then I'll tell everyone your secret! Starting with your sister and her boyfriend!" she informed.

Gohan's eyes shot up as he began to panic. "You wouldn't!" he cried.

"I sure would!" Angela said, glaring at Gohan. "Just try me!"

Arata's blood boiled at Angela's words. However, she had a promise to keep to her mother: no hurting anyone, keep your power under wraps. She felt like knocking the girl into her senses. "Please don't!" Gohan pleaded.

"I don't understand." Angela cried again. "Why won't you go out with me? I thought we could start dating and keep out secret between us! But you don't like me."

"That's not true!" Gohan disagreed. "Let's go out."

Gohan's answer only made Arata's anger grow. Her arms were crossed over her chest tightly and her fists were so tightly held, that the knuckles were turning white. Angela, on the other hand, had the opposite mood. She was ecstatic. "You really mean it?" she said smiled widely. "Woohoo! Great, great! Oh, we'll have so much fun! I'll see you tomorrow in front of the train station, alright?"

Arata whipped towards the two. "You think blackmailing is the key to getting what you want?" she growled.

Gohan panicked again, but for a different reason. The look in his sister's eyes was not good, that much Gohan could tell. "Arata, please. It's alright." He said.

Arata pushed Gohan out of the way and looked at Angela, who looked frightened at Arata's stature. "Back off Gohan. You have no clue what I'm talking about." She hissed. "Now answer my question."

"I-I just wanted a date." Angela whimpered, shrinking away from Arata.

"And you couldn't ask him without blackmailing?" Arata questioned rhetorically. "Instead, you twist your words and emotions around to make my brother feel like the bad one in this situation. Did you even think about what blackmailing can truly do?" Arata huffed in annoyance, trying to seethe her anger while Angela was still whimpering. "My brother said he'd go on that date with you, but you blackmail him again and you'll regret it."

Without another word, Arata stalked away from the scene. She didn't care that school was still going on. The buckets that Arata had put down knocked over as she passed them. _**[Arata, you can't leave!]**_ Gohan pleaded.

_**[Do not talk to me right now, Gohan. I am warning you now.]**_ Arata growled through the bond before closing it shut. Gohan wouldn't be able to contact her. Arata could feel Katsu trying to communicate with her, feeling her anger and power rise, but Arata cut off their bond as well.

Once on the roof, Arata took off away from the school. It didn't take long for her to reach her destination: Capsule Corporation. That's were Vegeta's power level was and the only way for her to work out this anger was to fight it out. Vegeta seemed to have read her mind because when Arata arrived, Vegeta was waiting for her. Trunks and Vitani were peaking out from the window. Their eager faces, or face in Trunks' case, immediately turned to concern at seeing the anger rolling off of Arata.

"GR, now." Vegeta said simply. "Your power spiked."

Arata scoffed, but didn't say anything as they headed for the GR. "Dad, can we come?" Trunks asked.

"No." Vegeta informed. "Go find your mother or something. Both of you."

Trunks sighed, deflating slightly, but did at his dad said. Vitani, who normally would argue, followed her brother's action. Vitani hadn't ever seen her father angry, but seeing Arata seemed like a good enough comparison. They, after all, had similar pasts. Once inside the GR, Vegeta and Arata got into their stances and began fighting.

-Hours Later-

Gohan and Katsu came around after school had ended, as soon as it ended. Arata eventually passed out from all the fighting, her energy depleted and her anger pretty much gone. Vegeta was the one to greet the two when they arrived.

"Vegeta, where's Arata?" Gohan questioned immediately. He was worried about his sister, more so than angry at how she had lashed out at the girl. Katsu had to remind Gohan that Arata had a different mind frame. Arata had been through much more than Gohan could fathom. After that, Gohan had come to a realization.

Vegeta huffed. "Fighting out the rest of her anger." He informed. "What the hell were you thinking sending her to that human institution?"

Gohan sighed. "I thought it'd be good for her." He said. "I didn't think this would happen. Mirai Natsuki said how Arata still had her morals."

"Arata didn't kill the girl, Gohan." Katsu reminded.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Vegeta demanded angrily. "Just because she's the clown's daughter doesn't mean she'll keep her cool every damn minute of the day! That future girl said she kept her basic morals. You and Kakarot were warned that she'd need time to adjust and that her time in that Cold Empire has changed her!" Vegeta huffed. "And you call yourself smart!"

"That's not what I meant." Gohan tried to argue.

A sigh interrupted the group. "You really are clueless at times." Arata stated, catching attention. "Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded. "You're fighting has improved. That much I can say." He grumbled. "I want you coming around more often."

Arata simply nodded before Vegeta left. Gohan sighed. "Arata, I-uh-I don't know what to say." He said awkwardly.

"Just-forget that ever happened." Arata mumbled while she walked past Gohan and Katsu. "That whole situation brings up memories I'd rather not remember right now."

"Arata-" Gohan interrupted.

"What did you expect to happen, Gohan?" Arata whipped around. Anger was gone from her eyes. Desperation was more prominent now. "That I'd come home and everything would go on as if I was never gone?" Gohan looked down at his feet. "The only way you'll understand every moment of torcher I've been through is by you experiencing them yourself. Blackmailing is what brought me to this mind frame, Gohan! Don't you understand? Sure, Natsuki came out of it and I don't regret her, but everything else: Daisuke being killed, Natsuki's life being threatened at every moment, so much more! My life was putty in Frig's hands and he used it to his advantage!" Arata ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Gohan, you're my brother and I love you. But you need to wake up. This is how I am and you'll have to get used to it."

Gohan sighed. "I'm sorry, alright." He said. "It's just, we're finally together and I guess it slipped my mind that you'd have issues. I was just trying to help. I didn't think that'd happen."

Katsu placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Alright." He said slowly. "Let's just put this behind us. We all knew there'd be problems." Gohan nodded with Arata following suit slowly. Katsu looked at Arata. "Arata, you're not alone. Gohan may not understand, but I do. When the two of you are ready, you'll take the next step in the bond you two have worked on." Katsu patted their shoulders. "Until then, you need to relax, even if it means _his highness _helps you."

-The Next Day-

Needless to say, the conversation between the trio and Vegeta, as well as the events that caused it, never entered ChiChi's ears upon their arrival home. Gohan did, however, have to tell his mother about the blackmailed date. The events following were kept between them. ChiChi, naturally, hadn't like the idea of Gohan dating when he should be studying. Her mind was sidetracked when she began thinking of when she made Goku go on a date with her when they were kids.

Somewhere along the way, Gohan had roped Arata and Katsu into his mess. In Gohan's defense, he was just trying to make his mother relax a bit about the date. Afterwards, Gohan realized what he did and profusely apologized whenever he could. So, the following morning, the trio were outside the train station. Gohan was waiting attentively, making sure that his date wouldn't reveal his secret. Katsu and Arata, as usual, were positioned a distance from Gohan leaning against the wall and Katsu's arm around Arata's shoulders.

Gohan checked his watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Are you sure she'll be here?" Arata demanded, annoyed.

"Well, she was very excited." Gohan shrugged. He noticed Arata's sour expression and sighed. "Arata, I really am sorry. When Mom gets all worried and all, I tend to spit out the first thing that comes to mind."

Arata grumbled. "Here you save the Earth from Cell, and you're scared of our own mother." She huffed.

Gohan blushed a bit while Katsu chuckled. Katsu patted Arata's bicep. "Cheer up. From what I understand, this is some sort of tradition for couples here. It's supposed to be enjoyable." He informed.

Arata looked at her mate. "Where did you hear that?" she questioned confused.

Katsu shrugged. "Bulma." He stated. "Unlike _his highness_, she's easier and more pleasant to talk to."

Before Arata could reply, a high pitched voice called out. "Hey! What's up?" Angela greeted, giggling lightly. "Thanks for coming. You're so sweet." Angela then noticed Katsu and Arata.

Gohan caught her gaze as well and started laughing nervously. His hand scratched his neck in the famous son fashion. "Hope there aren't any hard feelings, Angela. Mom suggested to take my sister and her boyfriend with us. Said it'd be good for them to get out…they're not very social if you get what I mean."

Angela blinked a couple times before slowly nodding. "O-Of course." She stuttered quietly. Angela then turned her attention back to Gohan, trying to forget yesterday's ordeal. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well," Gohan said awkwardly. "I've never been on a date before, so is there something you wanted to do?" Angela's glossy eyes kept looking up at Gohan. "Alright, let's see here."

"Hey," Angela started "What about a movie? I love movies!"

"Yeah, sure."

Angela quickly grabbed his arm and tugged him to follow him with Katsu and Arata slowly following behind. "Then it's settled then!" Angela stated. "Let's go, we'll be late for the start!"

The group date went to the Satan City Theater. During the movie, which was discovered to be a romantic flick, Angela was watching with teary eyes. Gohan, however, was slowly falling asleep along with Katsu. Arata was simply looking horrified and almost constantly held the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger and thumb in frustration.

Sometime during the movie, Angela noticed Gohan's lack of attention and stormed out. Arata watched her brother trail after Angela and jolted Katsu awake. "What? What happened?" he questioned.

Arata stood up. "We're getting out of this dump." She stated, taking an easier way out.

Upon exiting the theater, she could hear her brother apologizing. Angela turned around, smiling once again. "What do you say we get a coffee?" she offered.

_**[This girl is giving even me whiplash.]**_ Arata informed mentally. Katsu grumbled a bit, still waking up from his nap.

"You go by yourself, Gohan." Arata stated, lightly scaring the duo. "After all, we weren't supposed to accompany you."

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked. He was secretly hoping that his sister would put up with Angela through the whole date so he didn't have to be alone.

"Don't worry about it." Arata stated. "Besides, that movie seemed to make Katsu drowsy. Have your fun!"

While Gohan left with Angela to get coffee, Katsu and Arata walked around and tried to distract themselves and pass time until Gohan reappeared. "Do you want to do anything?" Katsu offered.

Arata chuckled. "Like what?" she stated. "Spar? We can't exactly do that. And I can't abandon my brother. I wouldn't hear the end of it from both him and my mother."

Katsu looked at her. "I meant something different. Something normal for humans." He explained further.

"Katsu, what part of us is normal?" Arata asked with amusement in her eyes. "We don't have to do human things to be happy, Katsu. Preferably, I like being secluded and sparing like we usually do."

"This is your home, Arata. I thought you'd want to do things you'd normally do if you hadn't been kidnapped." Katsu frowned.

Arata laughed. "Even if I hadn't been kidnapped, Katsu, I'm sure I wouldn't be doing things like this." She stated. "Come on, Gohan practically grew up fighting for his life, his friends' lives, and the safety of the Earth and he doesn't do this on a normal basis. Heck, he didn't even know where to start for a date." She smirked at him. "Would you rather go back to the movie?"

Katsu's eyes widened in horror. "Please no!" he begged.

Arata's eyes turned to teasing slits. "You said anything I wanted to do." She teased.

"Arata-" Katsu complained.

"I'm kidding!" Arata laughed outright. "Come on, that movie was torcher!"

Before Katsu could say anything, they heard sirens up ahead. Their eyes furrowed at the noise, but couldn't figure out the problem. Arata located her brother's energy heading for the noise as well. Katsu and Arata quickly arrived to where the sirens were located only to find Angela there.

"What's going on?" Arata asked.

Angela, startled at Arata's sneaky arrival, looked around worried. "The building's on fire." She explained. "They're trying to put it out, but it seems to be getting worse. Even Videl is up there trying to help!"

"Where's my brother?" Arata demanded.

Angela shrugged. "I don't know." She mumbled. "He said he had something to do."

_**[You don't think?]**_ Katsu started.

Arata mumbled under her breath. _**[You know Gohan, the Super Hero.]**_ She chuckled mentally.

Gohan's energy appeared on the roof. Within seconds, Arata and Katsu could see water running down the building, putting out the fires. The crowd cheer in happiness and the firemen looked relieved.

"Hey, look up there! It's that guy!" A by standard called out.

Gohan, as Saiyaman, could be seen holding up a peace sign. "Saiyaman!"

"You just couldn't help yourself, huh?" Arata smirked at him.

Gohan laughed nervously. "Where you going, Gohan?" Videl demanded.

"Ehh," Gohan gasped. Arata and Katsu raised eyebrows at her.

"What's the rush, huh?" Videl questioned again while looking intently at him.

"Rushing? I wasn't rushing!" Gohan denied.

_**[It's funny.] **_Katsu informed. _**[Whenever she's around, he turns into a limp noodle.]**_

Arata had to cover up her laughter with coughing, catching Videl's eyes momentarily. "Gohan, you're hiding something aren't you?" Videl leaned in towards Gohan frustrated while Gohan looked nervous.

"What do you mean?" Gohan questioned with wide eyes. "Hiding what?"

"No!" Angela yelled. Katsu and Arata jumped at the sound of her voice.

Gohan looked at Angela. "Oh, hey." He greeted. Videl too looked startled. "I've been looking for you."

"You lied to me!" Angela cried. "You didn't have anything you had to take care of! You wanted to sneak off with Videl and give her a kiss."

Katsu and Arata raised their eyebrows. "What?" Katsu murmured confused. "Gohan and Videl? That's a laugh within itself!"

Angela ignored Katsu comment. "Angela, that's not true!" Gohan argued.

"I really liked you Gohan! I can't believe you'd embarrass me like this!" Angela accused. She then turned towards Videl. "Hey Videl. How'd you like to know a little secret about Gohan that only I know?"

Videl's eyes widened. "Sure. Why not?" she said slowly.

Gohan gasped in fear while Arata and Katsu were trying not to laugh at his reactions. _**[Didn't I tell you that it'd come out on his own?]**_ Katsu laughed mentally.

"Angela, no!" Gohan cried.

Angela leaned towards Videl. "See what he's wearing. He's wearing something underneath." Gohan kept yelling, trying to distract, between each sentence, but to no avail. "He wears underwear only a 3 year old would wear." Gohan faltered. Katsu and Arata grew confused.

"What?" Arata questioned.

Angela looked at Arata. "You don't know either?" she questioned. "Well, then. Don't you deny it, Gohan! I saw them! The day before yesterday, pal."

"Wait, the day before yesterday?" Gohan questioned slowly.

Angela glared at Gohan. "Yes. I was on my way to gym class, minding my own business when I noticed Gohan was still in the locker room. He was pulling up his pants and I saw it! It was the cutest teddy bear I'd ever seen! Fes up! You wear teddy bear underwear!"

Katsu took a moment before breaking out into laughter. "Y-You mean th-that's why you had me leave before you changed!" he said. Gohan blushed lightly.

Arata stared at her brother. "Really? Gohan, you've got to be kidding me. I don't know whether to laugh or to be horrified by this new development for you." She muttered.

"That's my secret you've been keeping?" Gohan asked with a blank face.

"Until now!" Angela confirmed.

"What about when we were both on the roof yesterday? Before our English class was about to start." Gohan asked again.

"Oh then? I couldn't have seen your underwear then, I was putting my contacts in." Angela informed, surprised. "Were your pants down?"

Gohan gasped again, wide eyed. Videl glared at Gohan. "I thought you were a nice boy." She informed. "Keep your pants on, or else. Got it?"

"No!" Gohan said scratching the back of his neck again. "That's not what I meant. Of course I didn't have my pants down on the roof yesterday. Don't be silly you two!"

"I don't like you anymore, Gohan!" Angela yelled before walking away. "See if I let you take me out again!"

On the way back home, Katsu was still laughing. Gohan was glaring at Katsu for the laughing. Arata was actually cracking a smile at the situation. Arata flew by Gohan side while Katsu was ahead. She bumped his shoulder which caused him to look at her. "At least it wasn't your hero secret, Gohan." She soothed. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Thanks, Arata." Gohan smiled. "You know how to cheer someone up."

Arata shrugged. "Had to do that a lot with Natsuki after Daisuke's death." She murmured.

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows. "Nat must have been close to him." He wondered.

Arata crossed her arms over her chest as she flew. "Daisuke was more the one to show her affection before he died." She informed. "After Frig threatened me, I thought that if I didn't show all that much affection towards her, then she wouldn't get Frig's attention. As I had predicted, it had worked. Don't get me wrong, I didn't ignore her. When Daisuke did die, that's when I was attentive to her. I had to be." Arata smiled despite the hard news. "Enough of that. Let's get home. I'm sure mom with love to hear about your day.

ChiChi had laughed upon hearing of her son's failed date. She claimed him to be as oblivious as his father. The next day brought Videl's more determined curiosity of who Saiyaman was. Katsu and Arata made it a habit that they'd fly separate from Gohan so it'd be easier for him to keep this identity. It always seemed to be brought to Videl's attention of Gohan's arrival being close to her own.

Danger really seemed to unconsciously attract Gohan. After school that day, he confronted two goons who were checking out the city to bring more crime here. He began to dodge their hits before catching Videl's eye, which ended up with Gohan getting nailed in the face, but with not mark what so ever. That caused Videl's wondering if Gohan was Saiyaman to be diminished greatly.

The day following that event, Videl got a call of a situation of the Mayor being held hostage by what was called at the "Red Shark Gang." Gohan, as usual, left the classroom after Videl thinking that she'd need help with the crime. Upon arriving, however, Videl refused his help. He knocked out the goons and untied the mayor. Videl, on the other hand, showed Gohan just how strong in a battle she could really be. It astounded Gohan, showing him that Videl was fine on her own. By the time he left, Videl thanked him while also vowing to unmask him. Erasa's comment on Gohan's disappearance to help fight crime caused Videl's curiosity to reboot.

While Gohan, Arata, and Katsu were at school, Goten and Natsuki had bonded and went on trips around the area. Such trips included visiting Chobi, an animal friend of Gohan and Goten. Natsuki, after visiting the first time, gushed to her mother about how cute he was.

While Goten was complaining about having meatloaf for dinner and getting scolded for doing so, Natsuki kept her eyes on the television. The television was fascinating to Natsuki; she'd never seen anything like it. Her eyes furrowed when an advertisement came on about a circus, introducing a new act.

"Hey, Goten." Natsuki called. "Doesn't that look like Chobi?"

Goten gasped. "Hey! Chobi!" he yelled at the television.

Gohan, Katsu, and Arata looked at the television as well. "Who's Chobi again?" Katsu asked.

"He's one of our animal friends that doesn't live too far from here." Gohan answered.

"Gohan, it is Chobi!" Goten said angrily.

ChiChi, who was holding more food on a tray, was watching as well. "Look at the little guy. He's scared to death." She stated. "You guys know him?"

"Yeah, his nest is a couple miles from here." Gohan answered his mother. "We've known his parents for a couple years now. They aren't going to be happy about this."

"This is really awful Gohan." Goten said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine squirt." Gohan said while smiling. "I'll see to it personally."

Arata shook her head at the television as Natsuki crawled into her mother's lap. "Guess kidnapping never dies." She murmured as Gohan stood up. "Good luck, Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks."

Natsuki quickly finished her dinner and excused herself to her room. Once she made sure that they believed her and weren't coming to check on her, Natsuki lowered her power level and snuck out of the room.

"Hey Nat. Whatcha doin?" Goten asked, catching Natsuki by surprised.

Natsuki turned around. "I'm going to make sure Chobi is alright." She informed shamelessly.

Goten's eyes widened. "Can I come?" he questioned.

"Shh!" Natsuki cried.

"Right." Goten said. "We can use Nimbus. That way my sister won't sense us."

Goten and Natsuki, using Nimbus, arrived at the scene just when Gohan was being confronted by Videl. They hopped off of Nimbus and onto the nearest building. Natsuki didn't like the way Videl was talking to her uncle. Gohan was trying to help a baby animal and he was being ridiculed for it. Police cars and by standards were surrounding them.

"What a hero." Videl scoffed as Gohan and Chobi fell to the ground from Videl pulling his cape. "You know, I'm glad you showed your true colors. Because to be honest, I wanted to kick your butt from the moment I met you."

Natsuki had had enough as she jumped down from the building, leaving Goten on his own, and stepped into the situation. "Hey you!" she yelled.

Gohan looked over and gasped. "Ah man." He groaned.

"Stay back kid, I'm handling a criminal." Videl warned. "I don't want you hurt. Your mother wouldn't like it."

"You're the criminal here!" Natsuki yelled, causing people to gasp.

Videl's eyes widened. "He's the one that took the dinosaur." She stated.

Natsuki got between Gohan and Videl and glared. "No." she argued before pointing to the owner. "It was him that stole him in the first place! The baby dinosaur's name is Chobi and he has parents that miss him and when they find out he's gone, they'll get mad! You're a criminal for supporting such a cruel act!"

Gohan stepped forward nervously. "Nat, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Videl ignored Gohan's question, as did Natsuki. "How do you know all this? How do I know you're not making it up?" she demanded.

Natsuki continued to glare. "Because I visit him every day and this morning he was gone from his nest!" she informed angrily. "Do you support kidnapping?"

Videl's eyes widened in shock. "Of course not!" she said.

"Then why are you trying to punish the wrong person?" Natsuki cried.

Before anything else could be said, Chobi cried out upon seeing large shadows of his parents. Goten, who had jumped down as well, ran towards Natsuki. "This isn't good." He murmured.

"Nope." Natsuki said, still angry. She looked at Videl's shocked face. "I told you!"

Police called for the by standards to clear the area while Gohan began getting nervous. "Goten, Nat; go to the side. Actually, go home." He said.

"But Gohan!" Natsuki argued.

Gohan looked at Natsuki and gave a small smile. "I know you were trying to help, and I appreciate it. I just don't want you hurt. Your mother would kill me." He said. "Same to you Goten. Go home. I promise that Chobi will be alright."

"Fine." Natsuki and Goten mumbled before leaving the crowd and going back onto the building. Gohan sighed, but he didn't have time to deal with the two.

The Police started to shoot, quickly told off by Videl. Chobi's father, ToTo, started charging towards Videl, whom was holding Chobi. Gohan pushed Videl to the ground. When ToTo started charging again, Gohan yelled out Toto's name, almost blowing his cover when he almost yelled his own full name. The owner stole an officer's hand gun and ran forward. He wanted "his dinosaur" and shot the gun once, startling Toto. Toto aimed for Videl, however, Gohan phased in front of her, getting scratched on the cheek and knocking out Toto.

"Come on, Nat." Goten said. "We need to get home."

Natsuki watched at Gohan put Toto on his back and flew off. "I know."

-The Next Day-

Katsu was laughing as they entered the school. "I can't believe Natsuki did that." He said. "She's a lot more like you than I thought."

Arata shook her head. "I was hoping she'd be like her father. Calm, cool, and collected." She informed.

"Well, I can't complain too much." Gohan said. He had a bandaid on his cheek from yesterday's events. "Natsuki opened Videl's eyes a bit, startling her and giving a little time before Chobi's parents got there."

When Natsuki and Goten got back home, ChiChi hadn't noticed they were gone surprisingly enough. Arata, however, did. But, Arata agreed to keep it quiet. Natsuki was following her heart, and Arata couldn't quite argue against that. Arata did, however, tell Natsuki that she'd begin training again. If she was going to pull another stunt like that, Arata wanted her to be able to defend herself I need be.

"Good morning, Gohan." Videl said as they passed her on their way to class.

Gohan paused, as did Arata and Katsu. "Oh hey there Videl. You're late too, huh?" he asked.

Videl shut her locker, smiling in triumph. "Gohan, it's over." She said.

"What do you mean, Videl? Class just started." Gohan said.

Katsu shook his head and leaned against the wall. He wasn't complaining that they were late. Those lectures really bored him. Arata hid her chuckle by turning away. Videl shook her head as well. "Forget class. Hold still…there." She said while pulling the bandaid off. "My gosh, isn't that funny? I saw Saiyaman get scratched in the same exact spot. And that's exactly who you are, Mr. Saiyaman."

Katsu and Arata started laughing at his expense. "Busted!" Katsu called.

"Yikes, now the identity of Saiyaman is public knowledge!" Gohan said nervously.

Videl rolled her eyes. "It's not public knowledge, only I know." She said. "However, the public does have a right to know. Maybe I should schedule a press conference."

"Please no." Gohan begged. "You know the only reason I keep my identity a secret is to protect my family's privacy! It's for them. Please!"

Videl walked around him slowly and faced Arata. "Is that true?" she asked.

Arata nodded. "Gohan has a tendency to protect people. He got it from our father." He said. "Our mother, however, wouldn't take well to the reporters, especially since she's raising our little brother Goten."

"Videl, is there any way you could keep my secret between us?" Gohan begged. He was also hoping to avoid conversation about Natsuki and Goten appearing yesterday as well. Gohan wasn't sure how Arata would think about Videl knowing about Natsuki's true parentage.

"Maybe, but you'd have to do something for me in return." Videl thought and then smiled. "Alright, here's the deal. If you and your sister entered the World Martial Arts Tournament, then I'll keep your secret. Winning the Tournament will mean nothing if not all of the strongest fighters are there. My dad was the last champion and he said that a guy named Goku won before that. Strangely enough, I did some research on this fellow and discovered that he had two children named Gohan and Arata. The later, disappeared from reports. I put two and two together and discovered that you're his children. I'm right aren't I? Well?"

Gohan looked about ready to disagree, but Arata rolled her eyes. "You're right." She said calmly. Gohan looked at her gaping. "What's the use hiding it? Lying gets you nowhere in life."

Videl smiled. "This is great! What a terrific match that would be! The former champion's daughter facing the former champion's son or daughter. Does that sound exciting to you? Either of you?"

"Not really." Gohan murmured.

Arata chuckled. "You wouldn't stand a chance, Videl." She smirked.

"We'll just have to see. Won't we?" Videl smirked in return.

Arata shook her head, a smile on her face. "You know, you really pissed me off at first and normally blackmailing really pulls out my bad side." She stated bluntly. "But you're really starting to warm up to me. We'll enter." Videl smiled even wider. "What do you want in return?"

Videl started walking away. "It's no big deal, I just want to fly." She informed. "That shouldn't be too hard to teach me, should it?"

"No, it's a synch." Gohan said slowly.

"Great!" Videl said happily. "We'll start right away! Oh, and I'll want to know about those kids that appeared!"

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinions?**

**A lot happened in this chapter! Man, it took a while to write. I meant to have this up earlier, hense the long chapter, but I went to a funeral today and it took most of the day. Anyway, on a happier note:**

**Did this chapter live up to your expectations? What do you think about Natsuki becoming more sneaky and determined like her mother? Arata had a bit of an episode if that's what you want to call it. I thought she was adjusting way to fast, so I had to show a bit of a hard time for her. Opinions on that? And finally, Arata's taking a liking to Videl. Do you think that's a good or bad thing for Gohan?**

**Time for the random question. This one is more directed towards Book 4 since I don't think I'll take long on the Buu Saga (hopefully) and I want to know what y'all are thinking. :D**

**R.Q.: Seeing as Goshan and Laise (Mirai Trunks and Mirai Natsuki's twins in the Mirai Timeline) were only shown as newborns, what do you think their personalities will be like? Will they take after Gohan and Arata, one being mellow and the other being a fighter, or do you think they'll surprise their family and how so?**

**Can't wait to read your responses on the RQ! I find it fun and interesting to see everyone's answers. Plus, I like keeping my readers involved. :D**

**Next Chapter: Gohan spreads the news about the WMAT while Arata trains with Vegeta. Natsuki and Vitani meet yet again…hehhehe. Goku announces that he'll be entering the tournament as well. And finally, training resumes in preparation for the WMAT.**

**Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Here's another update of Book 3 of my Different Upbringing Series.**

**No reviews = No updates. **

**Heseltine: The effects of Arata being passed around in the Cold Empire sort of make an appearance in this chapter after she learns of her father's return. As for Laise and Goshan, thanks for your answer. They definitely won't be perfect, so thanks for your input! And no, Arata (as well as Katsu and Natsuki) haven't learned of the dragon balls yet. Hope you like the chapter!**

_**Anime93: Don't know about that, I'll think about it though. I'll do my best not to have Vegeta overshadowed. I write as I go, I don't usually plan things out. And for your other review: your welcome.**_

_**Guest: Glad you're liking my story and thanks for the review! Pan will definitely be introduced more in Book 4 seeing as she's older than she was in Book 2, so you have that to look forward to. Nat will go super, the reason you'll just have to read. I don't mind long review, I preferably like them. :D**_

_**Anony: Arata is there when Goku speaks to all them…you'll see. Glad you're enjoying!**_

_**kitsunelover300: Haha, Gohan's screwed both ways with Arata liking Videl, huh? Lol. I like the idea of Goshan and Laise being a bit shy when meeting strangers as well as Vitani triggering their tempers. Thanks for the input. When it comes to the Buu Saga, it isn't that I'm not spending much time on it, I just don't want to take the rest of the year to finish writing the story, ya know? Anyway, there will be minor changes and scenes will be changing from Arata and Natsuki a lot more frequently when Buu comes into the picture. Also, thanks for telling me Vitani's attacks. I have to start thinking of ones for Natsuki. Hehe. It's funny how I'm in the middle of this series and I haven't thought of that.**_

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Different Upbringing (Book 3): Adjusting**

**Summary: ****16 years ago, Son Arata was taken from her home and thrown into a dangerous and unfamiliar world. Now, thanks to Mirai Natsuki, Son Arata is coming back home. However, 2 months after the rescue, the return becomes bittersweet from the emergence of a new enemy. Son Arata isn't exactly the strongest among the Z-Fighters and this new enemy will change just that.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter 10

-Goku's Announcement-

-Arata's POV-

"Arata you don't have to do that." ChiChi argued.

Arata adjusted the clothes she was wearing for the third time in the past ten minutes. Even though she had been wearing these clothes for over two or so weeks, Arata still hadn't adjusted to them. She was fonder of the spandex material she'd worn for most of her life. Granted, she preferred a spandex suit that covered her legs, but you take what you can get.

"It's no problem, mom." Arata said. "It's the weekend as you call it. I'm heading over to train with Vegeta anyway. Goten and Natsuki are probably itching to get out of the house." Arata smiled at her mother. "Besides, with you doing work around the house, it's hard enough keeping an eye on two kids while doing that."

ChiChi sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine." She said, shaking her head. "I just don't want you piling a lot of stuff on yourself while you're trying to readjust here."

"Goten, Natsuki; let's go!" Arata called before looking at her mother. "Have you thought that keeping busy is better for me?" ChiChi just nodded, giving a small smile. "Gohan's going out doing his hero work or whatever." ChiChi and Arata both rolled their eyes at Gohan's antics. "Katsu will be here if you need help with heavy lifting. Just call his name, he'll hear you. From what he told me, he's doing some training on his own."

Goten and Natsuki ran into the foyer, Goten skidding behind his younger niece. "We're ready." Natsuki smiled. Goten was wearing his usual gi that resembled their father's. Natsuki had changed out the yellow dress she'd originally been given for a long sleeve yellow shirt, blue jean shorts, and white boots. Her hair, which reached to her mid-back naturally, hung partly over her shoulders and partly down her back.

While on their way out of the house, they bumped into Gohan. "Oh hey, we're leaving at the same time." He smiled.

"I can see that." Arata rolled her eyes as Gohan changed into his Saiyaman costume.

Goten was still impressed by it. Natsuki, however, floated to her mother's level and leaned towards her. "Does Uncle Gohan realize that doesn't look as cool as he thinks it is?" she murmured.

Arata covered her laugh with a couch. "Leave your Uncle be." She said when Gohan smiled at her. The four took to the air with Goten on the flying Nimbus. "I do, however, agree with you completely."

Natsuki giggled. As to keep Goten from feeling left out, Natsuki joined Goten on the flying nimbus, where an animated conversation took place. Arata kept her distance from Gohan. When asked why, Arata reminded Gohan of her not being seen with him when he was wearing that outfit.

"I'll meet you guys at Bulma's." Gohan called. "I'm going to do a once over over Satan City before I join you."

"Bye Gohan!" Goten called.

"See you later Uncle Gohan!" Natsuki called as well, both children waving their hands at his retreating figure.

Goten looked over at his sister. She was flying with her eyes straight ahead with her arms crossed over her chest. "Arata." He called, his head tilted to the side.

Arata looked at him. "What is it Goten?" Arata asked.

"When are you going to teach me to fly?" Goten asked. He pouted at her. "You promised. Remember?"

"Course I remember." Arata stated. "How about tomorrow? Gohan and I will be training for the tournament, which will give me some free time. Besides, Gohan has to teach a girl we met to fly as well. So, while he's teaching her, I can teach you. That sound alright?"

Goten's face brightened immediately. "Really?" he cried happily. "I can't wait! I can finally keep up with Trunks and Vitani."

"What's a tournament, Mamma?" Natsuki asked with furrowed eye brows.

"It's a fighting event, I guess you could call it." Arata explained.

Natsuki's eyes widened, in slight fear. "You mean like the ones on Frig's ship?" she whimpered.

Arata was startled by her daughter's question. "No." she said immediately. "Do you think I'd agree to participate if it was like that?" Natsuki sighed with relief. "It's for fun. The humans compete to see who is the world is the strongest."

Goten and Natsuki's eyes widened in excitement. "Can we join?" they asked in sync.

Arata sighed. Maybe she should have agreed with her mother. Natsuki's personality sure had done a 180 since their arrival. As for Goten, Gohan had given her no warning. According to the others who talked about Goten, he acted just like their father. He was practically an exact duplicate.

"Goten, you'll have to ask our mother after Gohan and I tell her about the tournament." Arata said gently. Goten nodded, slightly deflated.

"What about me?" Natsuki asked eagerly.

Arata nodded, but started talking before Natsuki could celebrate. "Remember, though, Natsuki. Once Vegeta, Trunks, and Vitani get wind of the tournament, they'll join as well." Natsuki nodded seriously at what her mother was talking about as Capsule Corporation came into view. "You have to be ready for serious training."

"I won't let you down, Mamma!" Natsuki smiled.

When Arata landed, Goten and Natsuki hopped off of flying nimbus. Just as they were heading into the house, Gohan landed behind them. "Hey Gohan! Look, we beat you!" Goten said.

Gohan laughed as he ruffled his hair. "Guess you did, kiddo." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Arata asked while putting her hands on her hips. In turn, her tail was twitching lightly. "I thought you were doing that hero thing."

Gohan nodded. "I was-I mean I did. Stopped a plane from crashing into the buildings of Satan City. It wasn't that hard." He said. "Besides, I might as well start spreading the new of the tournament here. I mean I'm here, aren't I? I also have to ask Bulma something."

Arata rolled her eyes as she walked into Capsule Corporation. They were greeted by a blonde woman. "Hello dearies." She greeted in a high voice. "You're just in time for tea and cookies. Come on!"

Arata blinked with a blank face a couple times. "W-Who's that?" she asked her brother.

"She's my grandmother." Vitani's voice informed them as she came into view. Her hands were on her hips. "Don't worry about insulting me with mentioning how weird she is. I agree completely." Vitani shuttered a bit.

Natsuki shrugged. "I think she's nice." She said simply.

"You would." Vitani growled.

Gohan sighed. "Girls, remember what happened last time." He said.

"Every time I almost forget it, you bring it back up again!" Vitani yelled, making Gohan laugh lightly.

Trunks groaned as he came to his sister's side. "Can't you go one day without starting a bickering fight?" He mumbled. "We hear enough from Mom and Dad."

"Bring what back up again?" Bulma questioned before realizing her visitors. "Oh, hey guys." She smiled at Arata. "How's school going?"

Arata grimaced and glared at Gohan. "No comment." She muttered.

Bulma laughed. "That bad, huh? I guessed something happened from your appearance the other day." She said. "Anyway, what brings you all here?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Well, I sort of got myself into a bind." He said.

Arata laughed, her tail curling to her waist. "A bind? Shouldn't you say blackmail?" she teased. "Not to mention by a girl."

"What girl?" Vitani demanded. Her tail started thrashing angrily. The group had moved down to the garage where Bulma was testing out a motorcycle.

Bulma nodded her head in realization. "That's right. I heard the two of you are entering the World Martial Arts Tournament." She informed, referencing Gohan and Arata.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded.

"Wow, Gohan." Bulma said, her attention still on the motorcycle. Vitani had a hard look on her face, still wanting to know who the girl was that blackmailed Gohan was. Trunks was focused on the soda he was drinking. "I must say I'm a little surprised, Gohan. It's not like you have to prove yourself or anything. I mean, for Arata, it makes sense. You're more academic while she's the fighter."

"Does everybody notice that?" Gohan exasperated.

Arata chuckled again. "Do I really need to answer that question?" she asked rhetorically.

"What girl are you talking about?" Vitani demanded again.

"Videl Satan." Gohan answered. "She's discovered my secret and she's blackmailing me with it."

Bulma looked up from her work and at Gohan. "Again?" she questioned. "You're just a blackmailing target, aren't you?" She looked at Arata. "How'd you take it? I mean, you didn't get pissed off again."

Arata shrugged. "Actually, I found it completely hilarious. Katsu and I knew he'd be found out eventually. Gohan isn't exactly the one for secrets." She informed, earning a glare from her brother.

"Well, I guess that's good. Don't need neighbors asking why an adolescent girl is stalking towards my house again." Bulma said, causing Arata to roll her eyes, hiding the light blush on her cheeks. "Videl Satan." Bulma changed the topic. "That sounds familiar. She's not the goon Mr. Satan's daughter. Is she?"

Vitani growled under her breath. "Doesn't matter who she is." She declared to herself. "No one is good enough for him. No less some daughter of a wanna be fighter."

Natsuki, who had heard Vitani's declaration, tilted her head in confusion. She had wondered from her mother side and was closer to Vitani. "What's with your obsession with my Uncle?" she asked quietly.

Vitani startled and looked at Natsuki. "What-I-you-" she stuttered. "You be quite! I have not obsession with him."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah you do." He teased.

Vitani's cheeks blazed with a blush. Bulma, in turn, notice with a raised eye brow. "Vitani, you alright? Your face is a bit red." She questioned. "Maybe you should get something to eat or drink, that'll make you feel better. I'm sure Grandma's still in the kitchen."

Vitani gasped at her mother before trying to hide the blush. She reluctantly did as her mother said, glaring at Trunks and Natsuki as she passed, both of whom were chuckling quietly at her silent retreat.

"That's her alright." Gohan said, nodding, referencing Bulma's question.

Arata crossed her arms. "She's actually pretty funny. Keeps Gohan on his toes for sure." She teased.

"She's a classmate of ours as Orange Star High School." Gohan continued. "She's nice, always fighting crime like I am. She's a good girl. But I've never met anyone as pushy as she is. Except for my mom, of course. And now that she knows who I am, she's determined to show that she's stronger than me by making me fight in the tournament. The only reason Arata was roped into this was because she's my sister. Videl hasn't seen Arata's fighting ability, but it's known at school that Arata's more of a fighter than I am. So, Videl is probably looking at a challenge."

Trunks leaned towards Goten and Natsuki. "He can be such a nerd sometimes." He mumbled so only they could hear. "If it was me, I'd just beat that girl up. I'm surprised Arata hasn't done so."

Natsuki shrugged. "Grandma ChiChi doesn't want them to hurt anyone at school. It wouldn't be fair really seeing as they're stronger than them." She replied.

"So this Videl girl is rude and pushy, huh?" Bulma asked to clarify, picking up a box of cigarette from next to the nearby the computer. "Just to you or to everyone?"

"Just to me." Gohan clarified. "Ever since I showed up as Saiyaman, she's been hounding me and saying that she wouldn't rest until she unmasked me and she's not the type of girl you can keep a secret from." He moved his hand to his chin, thinking to himself. "Now that I think about it, that's the same thing with Arata. You can't keep a secret from Arata either."

"Gohan, it sounds like this girl like you, silly." Bulma said while leaning against the desk. "I know it sounds strange, but that's how girls act sometimes. There's a good chance you could get out of competing in the tournament, Arata too, if you asked her on a date."

"Nope. Tried that." Gohan said, shaking his head.

Arata chuckled. "Turned him down point blank." She informed amused.

"I think what she really wants is to beat me up. I'm afraid I'm going to have to compete." Gohan moved the helmet he was holding under his arm to the front of his torso. "But they don't allow head protection in the tournament, so I need to come up with a new disguise."

"What do you think Arata? I'm sure you could figure something out?" Bulma offered, looking at her.

Natsuki giggled. "No way." Arata stated, catching Bulma's attention. "You and Gohan are on your own. I refuse to be seen with him while he's wearing that costume."

"Ah, what a shame." Bulma sighed, shaking her head lightly. "You don't see superheroes wearing helmets very often. It's a nice touch."

Natsuki leaned towards Trunks and Goten. "That's not why." She mumbled, causing Trunks and Goten to try and cover their laughter.

"Actually it's kind of stupid." Trunks voiced his opinion.

Gohan sighed. "Videl did call it a trashcan." He admitted.

Arata crossed her arms. "It's as bad as the Ginyu Force." She muttered. "Granted, they were a bit more embarrassing than that get up, I'll give you that."

Bulma took another smoke from the cigarette. "Ouchy, that hurts. I guess I don't know what's in now a days. I must be getting old." She said with light laughter. "Let's see. We need to come up with something simple yet sheik and I think I know just the thing."

Arata sighed, leaning against the wall as Bulma tried to figure something out. Natsuki joined her mother, sitting by her feet. "Do you think Bulma's idea will make Uncle Gohan look better?" she whispered.

"No." Arata said dryly. "There is no helping that costume." Trunks nodded his head at Arata's statement in silent agreement. "I swear, one of these days, I'm going to destroy that thing. Or maybe just throw it far into the ocean, then he won't be able to find it."

Natsuki giggled at her mother. "Mamma, you're so funny." She said.

Arata shook her head. "If you say so." She said. "I would go train with Vegeta, but I want to see how this turns out."

A couple more minutes passed before Bulma showed off the "improved change" as she said. "Tada!" Instead of the orange helmet, Gohan wore a long white bandana on his head, covering his hair.

The hands that Trunks was using to keep the soda upright, fell limp in shock at Gohan's changed get up. Goten grinned, agreeing how awesome it looked. Natsuki and Trunks connected eyes, but didn't say anything. Arata face palmed, breathing through her nose.

"What do you guys think?" Bulma asked the others.

"Great! Now this is what I call style!" Gohan exclaimed happily, his fists on his hips. "What do you think, Trunks? Goten?"

"It's awesome!" Goten agreed immediately. "I think it looks even better."

"It looks great." Trunks said with a monotone voice while thinking something completely different in his head.

"Nat?" Gohan asked. "Arata?"

Nat just nodded, not answering. Gohan looked at Arata expectantly. "You really don't want to hear what I have to say." She muttered.

_**[Awe, come on. I can take it!]**_ Gohan disagreed.

Arata rubbed the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb. _**[It's worse than before.]**_

"I think you look really cool." Bulma put her two cents in. "But make sure you like it because your picture will be plastered everywhere after you win."

"Who says he's going to win, huh?" Vegeta entered the room, Vitani not far behind.

The change on Gohan's costume did not go unseen by Vitani. She leaned towards her brother. "Please don't tell me he's thinking of fighting in that?" she whispered, her tail back around her waist.

"It looks like it." Trunks informed. Vitani noticed Arata's shaking head at her brother's appearance and silently chuckled.

"Who could possibly beat him?" Bulma asked curiously.

"You're truly. That's who." Vegeta informed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, hey Vegeta." Arata greeted.

"You kept me waiting." Vegeta informed.

Arata shrugged. "Had to see how this turned out." She informed.

"If you enter, I'll enter." Vegeta said. He then looked at Arata. "You better be entering as well."

Arata nodded. "Got roped into it as well. Though, I'm more eager for it than Gohan is."

"It's not that." Gohan disagreed. "I don't mind the tournament, I just-"

"It isn't your first choice of things to do." Arata interrupted.

Vegeta grunted in agreement. "You were a lot stronger than me when you fought Cell. But while you were hanging out in the library and going out on dates, I've done nothing but severe training the entire time."

"Gohan did train a bit after Cell." Bulma argued in his case. "After all, he did it in preparation for Arata's rescue, didn't he?"

"He's still weaker than before." Vegeta informed. "I bet even his sister can confirm that."

All eyes turned towards Arata. She held up her hands. "Don't look at me here." She stated. "I don't know Gohan's power level upon Cell's defeat in the first place. There is no way I can compare it to now."

Vegeta scoffed. "If you two were to fight now, I'm sure the girl would win." He said. Gohan gaped at Vegeta's declaration. "Arata's been training all her life."

"But, Vegeta, my power level is higher than hers." Gohan said. "She hasn't reached Super Saiyan 2 yet."

"It's not about that, brat." Vegeta stated. "The girl has more fighting techniques that you do. She'd outsmart you with fighting techniques, giving her the advantage to take you down without having to out beat you in power."

"Never thought of that." Gohan said. He looked at his sister. "Maybe we'll have to try that sometime?"

"This is great!" Trunks exclaimed.

Vitani nodded, smirking eagerly. "Yeah, Dad and Gohan fighting. That'll be a match for sure." She then looked at Arata. "Or even Dad and Arata."

"_I think I'll enter too!"_

Gohan and Bulma both gasped at hearing the voice, their eyes widening. Vegeta's eye brows raised. Arata, however, froze. The four kids, however, were left confused. They didn't know the owner of the voice and couldn't place it.

"_Gohan."_

Gohan gasped again. "Is that you Dad? Please tell me that it's you."

Arata looked at her brother confused. _What is the world was going on? If that was her father's voice, then where was it coming from?_

Natsuki looked at her mother, equally confused as she was. "Who are they talking to Mamma?" she whispered, trying not to let the voice hear. When Natsuki looked at her mother for an answer, all she got was a shrug of the shoulders and a frozen and shocked face and body.

"No way." Bulma gaped. "Wow!"

"Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned, staring up slightly.

Vitani looked around. "What the heck?" she said annoyed. She looked at her father and processed the name he said. "I thought Kakarot was dead!"

"He is." Trunks whispered quickly.

"Then where is the voice coming from?" Vitani growled in his face.

Trunks glared back. "How am I supposed to know?"

"It's really you!" Gohan said happily, halting the sibling dispute.

"_Hi, son. It's great to hear your voice again."_

"Dad? Unbelievable!" Gohan cried happily. "You're really here?"

"Where is he?" Natsuki questioned her mother again. Another shrug.

"_Three of you haven't been telling the truth about Gohan's outfit. Have you?"_

Vitani growled at the voice before crossing her arms. Trunks blinked, still confused on where the voice was coming from and who the voice was. Natsuki gasped lightly, huddling behind her mother's legs, looking from side to side with alertness. Arata had moved to stand solely on her feet. Her eye brows were furrowed.

"This is great!" Gohan cried again, gaining Arata's attention. "Dad, are you really coming back to compete in the tournament?"

Arata growled lightly. _Is that even possible?_

"_Yeah! I'm allowed to come back for one day. Baba checked it out for me. It appears I have a little credit. I'm excited! I can't wait to see everyone. Tell your mom I'm coming back for a whole day!"_

Gohan began laughing with joy. "Alright! Yeah!" he cried before looking at Arata. "Arata, do you hear this?"

"_Wait. Arata? She's there?"_

"The rescue mission was successful Dad!" Gohan informed happily. "Vegeta and I got them out no problem. Badly hurt, but still alive."

"Of course she's here you nit wit!" Vitani grumbled. "After all, if the mission had failed, he'd know anyway."

The voice ignored the comment. "Arata."

Gohan nudged her. "Say something." He said.

Arata blinked, a blank look on her face. She glared at her brother. "What am I supposed to say?" she growled. "If you haven't noticed, you are talking to air!"

Goku's voice began laughing. _"You're not talking to air. I'll explain it when I'm there."_ Goku paused. _"It's just great to hear your voice, knowing you're really alive and with your mother and brothers. All of you. I'm excited to see you, course it'll be better seeing you with my own eyes. I wish I could have been there to help rescue you, Arata. I love you."_

Gohan kept his wide smile towards his sister. Arata, however, wasn't jumping with joy. Many emotions were going through her mind. It didn't catch Gohan's realization of Arata's reaction until their bond closed. He looked over at her, seeing a stoic look on her face while her eyes were closed; Arata was focusing on her breathing.

Trunks looked at his father. "They've flipped, Dad." He murmured.

Vegeta shook his head and smirked. "No, his dad is coming back." He explained while crossing his arms over his chest. "Even I'm excited Kakarot at having another chance to defeat you."

"_Mmhmm. We'll see. I guess anything's possible. Miracles do happen."_

"Miracles, huh?" Vegeta repeated and chuckled. "Oh, I can't wait."

"_Well, I'll see you all at the tournament."_

"This is great!" Bulma exclaimed. "Gohan, after you tell your mom, you should go to Master Roshi's. Krillin's going to flip when he hears."

Gohan looked over at Bulma and nodded. "Right." He said. "Definitely."

"Who's he?" Vitani asked her mother, tugging Bulma's pant leg.

Gohan looked over at her. "An old friend, Vitani." He said. Gohan then looked over at Vegeta. "Oh, hey, Vegeta. If you're going to compete, maybe you should wear a disguise. Maybe something like mine?"

Vegeta and Arata both nearly choked at Gohan's suggestion. "No way!" he exclaimed horrified. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing!"

Natsuki looked at her mother and climbed into Arata's arms. "Mamma, you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Gohan remembered their blocked bond. "Arata?" he questioned, worried as well.

Arata put Natsuki on the ground. "I don't want to talk about it." She murmured, not meeting anyone's eyes. "When you're ready, Vegeta, I'll be in the GR."

Natsuki blinked as she watched her mother leave while Gohan sighed. "We were getting so close. I don't understand." He thought out loud.

Bulma put out her cigarette. It hadn't taken Vegeta long at all to follow after Arata, interested in a spar. Bulma walked over to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Arata will open up when she's ready, Gohan." She offered. "It's probably shocking, taking it all in and all."

Gohan nodded. "I hope so." He said. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to swing by Master Roshi's and the Lookout then I'll go tell Mom. Tell Arata for me, will you?"

"Sure thing, Gohan." Bulma said. "I'll have Vitani and Trunks monitor where you are, so Arata can meet you home. That way you can tell ChiChi the news together."

"Yeah." Gohan smiled as he took into the air.

Bulma, accompanied by the four kids, waved after Gohan. "Tell everyone I said hi!" Bulma yelled.

"See ya." Trunks and Goten yelled after.

After Gohan's figure disappeared, Bulma dismissed the kids from the garage. Before getting back to her work, Bulma informed Arata of what she and Gohan had arranged. Arata simply nodded before continuing with the spar she was having with Vegeta.

Natsuki was slower at following the other three, worried if her mother was alright. Bulma looked at the young girl and smiled. "It'll be alright." Bulma said, kneeling to Natsuki's level. "I'm sure your mother will be more open later. Her father coming back is a lot for her to take in."

"Alright." Natsuki murmured.

Natsuki left the garage and arrived at the living room, where the other three were gathered. Goten was sitting on the couch and Trunks was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. Vitani was standing, her hands in fists and an excited look on her face.

"How can you be so sure that Mom will let us compete?" Trunks asked with a raised eye brow.

"Why wouldn't she?" Vitani questioned her brother. "I mean, Dad will insist. Besides, Dad has been training us since we could walk and Mom didn't say anything about it."

"She tried." Trunks murmured.

Vitani huffed before looking at Natsuki. "What about you?" she asked. "Is Arata letting you compete?"

Natsuki pushed her worry for her mother to the side. She nodded, smiling. "Yeah." She said. "Mamma's going to start seriously training me again."

Vitani smirked. "See, if the little girl is competing, then so will we." She said. Vitani's eyes turned into teasing slits. "Or are you scared that you'll lose to me?"

Trunks jumped onto his feet. "You're going to lose to me." He said. "After all," he smirked. "You're still my little sister."

Vitani growled and tackled her brother to the ground. "What about Nat and I?" Goten asked jumping to the ground.

Natsuki nodded. "We have just as much of a chance as you." She argued.

Vitani stopped attacking her brother and looked at Natsuki. "Goten, maybe, but you're the youngest of us all. You wouldn't stand a chance." She said, smirking and her hands on her hips.

Natsuki and Vitani exchanged glares. Natsuki wasn't falling for the trap Vitani was setting. Her mother had trained her to do otherwise in small increments of time after Arata had returned from school. "You want to bet?" Natsuki challenged. "Just because you older doesn't mean a thing."

The two were now face to face. "We'll see then, won't we?" Vitani smirked. Vitani turned away, waving her hand in the air. "Just don't go crying to your Mamma when I bet you."

Vitani hadn't noticed Trunks get up and was now behind her. Before Vitani had time to react, Trunks tackled his sister to the ground, pinning her down. "Why I outta!" Vitani yelled. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you realize that I'm better than you." Trunks said confidently. He hand Vitani's hand pinned to the ground by her wrist.

"You'd have to kill me." Vitani argued, kicking him away. She stood up before looked at Natsuki. "Train hard, little girl. Our match will be one to remember."

Natsuki smirked at Vitani. "We'll just have to see, won't we? After all, miracles do happen." She said, quoting her grandfather's words. Vitani glowered at Natsuki, realizing what she was doing.

-Time Skip-

The spar with Vegeta ended right on time, according to Bulma that is. From what Trunks and Vitani could sense, Gohan just finished talking to Piccolo and company on the Lookout and was heading home. Arata, still not showing her reaction to her father's announcement, gathered Goten and Natsuki and headed out. This time around, Goten sat on the flying nimbus on his own, while Natsuki, cuddled close to her mother, knowing that often calmed her mother down when she was stressed.

Arata sighed, looking at her daughter, holding her tight. "I'm alright, Natsuki." She soothed. "No need to worry. Just thinking, that's all."

Natsuki looked at her mother. "You're thinking too much then." She said.

Arata chuckled and looked at her, meeting her eyes. "Is that so?" she questioned, earning a nod from Natsuki. "Then I must stop, huh?"

"Yeah." Natsuki agreed, nodding seriously.

Arata chuckled again. "Look, its Gohan!" Goten said. "Hey, Gohan!"

Gohan looked behind him and smiled. "Hey guys." He greeted.

Arata raised an eyebrow. "What's got you all grumpy?" she asked.

"How did you-?" Gohan questioned, but was interrupted.

"Our bond." Arata answered. "Ring a bell?"

Gohan hadn't even noticed that Arata had relaxed the bond quite a bit. There was still a portion that was blocked, but it was more open than before. "Krillin nor Piccolo liked my outfit." He grumbled.

"Shocker." Arata said sarcastically.

"I mean, Piccolo wears a turban for crying out loud and those pointy little booties. And who knows what that is he draps over his shoulders." Gohan ranted.

Arata raised an eye brow. "Isn't that what you wore as a kid?" she questioned confused.

"Oh my gosh, I did." Gohan realized. "Now I know why he said my outfit looked ridiculous. He must be jealous."

Arata groaned in frustration. "That's not it." She muttered.

"You know, we haven't even asked our mom if we could compete." Gohan said, switching topics. "Wouldn't that be great? Gohan, son of Goku, and Arata, daughter of Goku, will not be taking part in the World Championships this year because his mommy won't let him."

Natsuki and Goten began giggling at Gohan while Arata rolled her eyes. "You can be so dramatic." She said. "How is it possible that someone who saved the world still has to take orders from our mother?"

Gohan blushed, but didn't say anything else as they made their way back home. ChiChi was in the kitchen, as per usual, and was setting the table when they all walked in. "Arata," she greeted after also greeting her son. "Hope these two weren't a handful."

"Not at all." Arata said as she sat down. Gohan, who got out of his Saiyaman costume, sat down along with Natsuki and Goten. Katsu, who had already been there, raised an eye brow at Arata. He had felt her close off the bond when Arata blocked both the bonds she had with Gohan and Katsu.

"How was your day?" ChiChi asked as she too sat down with the rest.

Gohan smiled. "Good. You won't believe this, but Dad's coming back." He informed.

"What?" ChiChi gasped with wide eyes, standing up again. "Goku's coming back after all this time? This is unbelievable!" Gohan mumbled in agreement. "Oh my goodness, I don't know what to think. Your father is really coming home." ChiChi then leaned towards Goten, who had his mouth full of food. "Good news, son. You get to meet your daddy. Isn't that great?" Natsuki giggled at Goten being hugged by ChiChi while trying to eat at the same time. Arata kept her eyes to her plate as ChiChi put Goten back down and faced Arata. "And you to, Arata! I bet you're excited to see him too after all these years."

Eyes turned to Arata. "Excited isn't my first choice of wording." She muttered.

ChiChi smiled softly at her daughter. "It's alright to be nervous. I'm sure your father is nervous about meeting you again after so long." She tried to sooth.

Arata stabbed the food on her plate. "Can we please stop talking about this!" she huffed. Gohan and Katsu both looked her way. Katsu placed a hand on her back, rubbing lightly, in an attempt to calm her down.

ChiChi determined her daughter's unwillingness to talking about the subject as nervousness. "This is too good to be true. Though I'm in trouble, aren't I? I look so old and Goku probably hasn't aged a bit! People don't age in otherworld, do they? Maybe I should have a facial, get my hair done, and keep myself from crying so my face doesn't get all puffy."

_**[You're going to have to tell her, Gohan.]**_ Arata reminded him through their bond.

Gohan kept eating his food, as a distraction._** [I know, but I'm nervous on how she's going to react.] **_Gohan agreed reluctantly.

_**[Just say it, like ripping a Band-Aid off.]**_ Arata offered simply, not lifted her eyes from her food.

"What do you think?" ChiChi asked.

Gohan looked up from his food slightly. "Yeah, sure mom." He said. "And by the way, since Dad's competing in the World Championships do you think Arata and I could compete as well?" ChiChi was still thinking about the return of her husband after seven years. "Hello, Earth to mom."

"Gohan, what are you saying?" ChiChi asked harshly.

"That I'd like your permission to take part in the World Championships and to miss some school so I could train." Gohan mumbled the last part.

"What?" ChiChi demanded. "I accepted you training your sister before you went to school as well as the training to rescue her, but now your studies take priority!" All accept ChiChi cringed at the loudness of her voice. "You want to take time off? What's wrong with you?"

"But Mom, Dad will only be here for a day!" Gohan argued, more like pleaded. "I'll never get this chance again!"

"You'll never get this chance to prepare for college again!" ChiChi disagreed.

Arata wanted to growl and groan at the same time. "Be quiet!" she yelled, catching the attention of both her mother and twin brother. "Look, I honestly don't care about the schooling thing, but Gohan has embedded himself in it and is ahead of the class as it is." Gohan smiled, encouraging his sister to continue. "Besides, from what I understand, the winner of the tournament received a prize."

"Yeah, 10 million zeni." Gohan smiled nervously at his mother. "It'll be like getting a big scholarship."

Arata cringed again when hearing her mother's scream. "You could get a PhD with that kind of cash! The both of you." ChiChi referenced her twin children. "My son, a PhD. Of course you can compete, Gohan." While ChiChi went back into thinking, Gohan was laughing nervously while having a hand where his heart should be.

_**[That went better than I thought.]**_ Gohan informed his sister, still smiling.

_**[That was better?]**_ Arata looked startled at her brother.

After cleaning up, ChiChi headed to bed along with Goten, Natsuki, and Katsu. When Katsu asked if she was going to bed, she claimed she'd follow later. Gohan watched as his sister walked outside and he quickly followed her.

Upon exiting the Son Household, Gohan saw his sister sitting against the outside wall of the home. "May I?" Gohan asked.

Arata didn't look at him. "Nothing's stopping you." She murmured.

They stayed in silence for a bit, enjoying the peacefulness of the woods around their home. Gohan kept his eyes to the sky. "Talk to me, Arata. You're blocking me out a bit." He said quietly. "When Dad said he was coming back, I thought you'd be ecstatic, happy at seeing him again."

"Everyone says that." Arata murmured slightly angry.

Gohan turned to look at her. "What's on your mind?" he asked, concerned.

Arata sighed, facing her brother. "It's not that I'm not happy about it, Gohan." She sighed. "It's just there are so many emotions I felt when Dad announced he'd be coming back that-well-how do I put this?" Arata groaned in frustration and ran her hands over her face. Gohan put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "I don't know how to feel about it, Gohan."

"Talk it out." Gohan said. "That usually seemed to help.

"At one point, I'm happy as you said that I'll be seeing him again. But just as I reveal in my happiness for the first time in my life, reality hits me again and I'm forced to look at what I've done." Arata voiced.

Gohan furrowed his eye brows. "Arata, Dad doesn't care what you've done." He said. "Dad sounded happy, hearing your voice and knowing you were safe. He knows what you've been through and he isn't going to contradict you for it. That just isn't who he is."

"And that's the same thing I thought of our mother." Arata argued angrily before sighing. "Gohan, I just don't want another bad reunion again."

Gohan hugged her to his side. "Dad's like an angel." He murmured. "When you're around him, you feel good inside." Gohan let go of his sister and stood up. "You'll see." When Arata didn't reply, Gohan sighed. "Get to bed soon, Arata. Training starts tomorrow!" Gohan gave Arata one last smile before retiring to bed.

Arata looked up to the stars. "You still don't understand, Gohan." She murmured to herself. "Even if Dad thinks nothing of my past, nothing really changes." Arata looked at her feet again. "I'll just be losing him all over again."

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Likes? Dislikes? General Opinions?**

**So, Goku's coming back and Arata doesn't know how to take it. How do you think she'll react to seeing Goku in person after reading this chapter? **

**R.Q.: Anyone remember the "incident" that Mirai Pan mentioned in Book 2 after Mirai Natsuki exited the time chamber? What do you think that "incident" involved? Natsuki and Vitani have declared a challenge. Who, in your opinion, is your favorite for winning?**

**Can't wait to read your responses on the RQ! I find it fun and interesting to see everyone's answers. Plus, I like keeping my readers involved. :D**

**Next Chapter: Gohan, Arata, and Katsu prepare for the tournament with Arata still feeling apprehensive about seeing her father in person. Videl and Goten learn how to fly via Gohan and Arata respectively. And Natsuki asks Katsu for some help with a technique.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
